


bez trzymanki

by tehanu



Series: chyba się dał w coś wciągnąć [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A surprising amount of fluff, Alien Rape Fantasy, Anne Is The Coolest, Artistic Licence: Medical, Body Horror, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Cobbled-Up BDSM Etiquette, Consensual Non-Consent, Dan Is The Nicest, Dr. Skirth is alive because fuck you, Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Genderless Venom, Getting Together, Good Guy Eddie, I Can't Believe It's Canon, Kink Negotiation, Medical Kink, Mi Body Es Su Body, OT4, Other, People Eating, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Exchange, Rape Roleplay, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Translation, Under-negotiated Kink, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vacuum Bed Kink, Xenophilia, alien parasites have no sense of boundaries, also a monsterfucker, and polyamorous to boot, car crash, eddie crash-landing into the realization that he's terminally kinky, it's a learning curve, mainly related to Venom's time in the Life Foundation lab, teaching consent to symbiotes, this is the best most complex and transgressive relationship in the whole goddamn marvel universe, why wasn't i told earlier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Eddie Brock regularnie flirtuje ze: śmiercią, obłędem, swoją byłą, nowym chłopakiem swojej byłej, a także symbiontem-kosmitą, który mieszka w jego ciele. W sumie to całkiem nieźle jak na ofiarę losu bez bajeru.





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts), [Harpijka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpijka/gifts).
  * A translation of [taking everyone for a ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437236) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> Od Autorki:
> 
> Venom mnie zachwycił… był NIESAMOWITY. Kochani, rzućcie okiem na tagi.
> 
> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Mam zwyczaj nie tłumaczyć tagów, więc może na wszelki wypadek uprzedzę boldem, że **będą sytuacje ocierające się o gwałt**. Znaczy, żadnych złych intencji, po prostu kolosalne nieporozumienie, zbytek zapału i takie tam. Ale jednak.

— STRASZNA Z CIEBIE OFIARA, EDDIE — mówi unosząca się przed nim w powietrzu głowa bez ciała i nagle przerażenie Eddiego ustępuje przed pewną znajomą emocją. Najlepiej by ją było podsumować słowami „cholera jasna, czy ty sobie ze mnie żarty stroisz?”

No bo, kurde, ostatnio mówią mu to szef, dziewczyna i chyba cały _wszechświat_. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że po jakimś czasie on sam zaczął to sobie powtarzać. Pomaganie doktor Skirth miało być krokiem w dobrym kierunku. Nie był taki arogancki, żeby sądzić, że da radę naprawić wszystko, ale myślał, że może przynajmniej zacznie iść do przodu. A teraz Maria nie żyje, Skirth może też, uparł się go dorwać Carlton Drake, jego _opętał_ jakiś odrażający potwór z otchłani – i ten potwór ma mu do powiedzenia akurat to?

Cholera. Właściwie to może to jest całkiem normalny dzień, jak na niego. Po prostu dalszy ciąg tej katastrofy, jaką jest jego życie.

Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, ta myśl jest obłąkana, ale przekłuwa jego napad paniki jak balon. Teraz potwór po prostu się na niego gapi. Jest cały z zębów jak z koszmaru, połyskującej mazi i ogromnych, mętnie białych oczu. _Venom_. Z jakiegoś powodu Eddie nie umie przestać myśleć o tym imieniu, które znaczy „jad”. Ma po prostu wrażenie, że ono jest takie… niepotrzebne, na wyrost, jakby potwór chciał nim sobie skompensować jakieś braki. I tak już jest półpłynnym koszmarem. Na pewnym etapie takie „mroczne” imiona i wywarkiwane groźby zaczynają robić wrażenie przesady.

Boja chwieje się łagodnie na czarnej wodzie. Eddie łapie oddech. Kosmita _czeka, aż Eddie się odezwie_. Ocalił Eddiemu życie. Nie raz i nie dwa. A Eddie mu podziękował, bo po pierwszych pięciu nieprzerwanych minutach ocierania się o śmierć nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby każde kolejne otarcie się o nią dalej wywoływało u niego ciężki szok. Powtarzający się szok ma to do siebie, że sam siebie zeruje, tak że zostaje po nim tylko taki absurdalny impuls, żeby na zewnątrz okazywać niewzruszony spokój.

— A ty… pożresz jeszcze kogoś? — próbuje się w końcu odezwać Eddie.

— PRAWDOPODOBNIE.

No dobra, okej, Eddie dalej się boi, po prostu odwraca się do tego strachu plecami. Ale to już jest _coś_.

 

*

 

Kilka godzin później wykres jego przerażenia zalicza kolejny gwałtowny spadek, kiedy dzwoni do niego Anne i pasożyt się ożywia. _KTO TO JEST ANNE? TĘTNO CI PRZYŚPIESZYŁO._

I, proszę bardzo, Eddie znowu czepia się myślami jednego szczegółu. Wie, że to jego reporterska natura, która wiecznie w każdej historii szuka nieścisłości i słabych punktów. Zaraz, zaraz. Czy ten stwór dopiero co nie mówił, że siedzi Eddiemu w mózgu? Że wszystko o Eddiem wie? Mocne słowa, ale skoro kosmita nie wie nawet, kim jest _Anne_ , którą trudno by było przegapić, bo Eddie ma ją przez cały czas z przodu i w samym środku głowy, to widać kłamie w żywe oczy.

W związku z czym Eddie mówi:

— Wal się. Nie twoja sprawa.

Jakąś częścią siebie przygotowuje się psychicznie na odwet, ale potwór nie robi mu krzywdy, tylko _sam czuje się urażony_. _EDDIE_ – protestuje – _WSZYSTKO, CO CIĘ JAKOŚ DOTYCZY, TO JEST MOJA SPRAWA. NIE MAMY ŻADNYCH TAJEMNIC!_

Mało brakowało, a Eddie powiedziałby coś o zaborczych partnerkach, ale w ostatniej chwili gryzie się w język. Jeszcze to stworzenie weźmie to dosłownie – i co wtedy? Chociaż może to by odwróciło jego uwagę od tych obłąkanych, opartych na jakichś rakietach planów przejęcia władzy nad światem.

A ponieważ Eddie jest taką osobą, a nie inną, ponownie próbuje wywrzeć jakiś nacisk.

— Aha, pewnie, czyli już wiesz, po co się tutaj wybieram, zanim pojedziemy pod tę twoją rakietę.

_JASNE. ZE MNĄ SIĘ MOŻNA DOGADAĆ._

Z potworami zwykle nie można się dogadać, ale przecież Eddie tego nie powie. Owszem, to jest słaby punkt tej historii, ale lepiej go będzie na razie zostawić w spokoju.

 

*

 

Wchodząc do swojego dawnego miejsca pracy, Eddie dalej ma umysł w stanie ogólnego rozbiegania, ale też cały czas czuje się tak, jakby wyszedł z ciała, co pozwala mu pomachać z daleka temu ciężkiemu szokowi, w którym jest. Jego reporterska natura, która na tym etapie bawi się już wyśmienicie, zauważa, że minęło prawie dwanaście godzin, a ten stwór – Venom, bo rzeczywiście tak ma idiotycznie na imię – dalej go nie zabił.

Wręcz idzie mu coraz bardziej na rękę. Kiedy Eddiego zatrzymuje ochroniarz, a pasożyt proponuje, że zeżre mu mózg, Eddie musi tylko krzyknąć głośno, żeby potwór prędko się z tego pomysłu wycofał. Kiedy Eddie wychodzi z holu, Venom nie próbuje już więcej zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Aż prawie robi takie wrażenie, jakby mu było _wstyd_ , i zamartwia się strasznie na obrzeżach świadomości Eddiego.

Wrażenie jest takie, jakby to coś też nie wiedziało tak naprawdę, co robi, i z wysiłkiem próbowało podtrzymać swój wizerunek groźnego potwora. Zresztą, cholera jasna, może się już nawet nie _stara_ , bo ledwo Eddie zadrze głowę i popatrzy z rozpaczą na budynek, słyszy w mózgu dudniący głos:

_CHCESZ NA GÓRĘ? TO CZEMU MI PO PROSTU NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?_

I zanim Eddie się obejrzy, stoi w gabinecie byłego szefa. Podłoga zasłana jest odłamkami szkła, a on dyszy, ale nie stała mu się najmniejsza krzywda.

Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że Venom stara się, żeby był z niego jakiś pożytek, i wkłada w to pewien wysiłek. Eddie wraca pamięcią do tego, jak bardzo Venom się obraził, kiedy on go nazwał pasożytem, przypomina też sobie, że Skirth nazwała tę sytuację symbiozą. Wszystko jedno; znaczy to tyle, że Venom Eddiego _potrzebuje_ – jak ktoś, kto miał ostatnio pecha i potrzebuje kanapy, na której mógłby się u kogoś awaryjnie przespać. I robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby się nie naprzykrzać.

— TWÓJ ŚWIAT NIE JEST JEDNAK TAKI ZŁY — stwierdza, rozglądając się po pokoju, a potem chowa się z powrotem w Eddiem. No i, fakt, San Francisco nocą to ładny widoczek, pod warunkiem, że człowiek nie ma lęku wysokości. Który Eddie dalej jak najbardziej _ma_ , nawet z symbiontem-kosmitą. Wejście tutaj wcale nie zrobiło dobrze jego organizmowi, który przecież jest w szoku.

— Jeszcze przez ciebie zginę — mruczy i trzęsącą się dłonią sięga po długopis.

 _JAK TY UMRZESZ, TO JA TEŻ_ – warczy Venom.

Na swój sposób jest to najbardziej kojąca rzecz, jaką Eddie słyszał od rana, a nie jest to nawet w tej chwili dla niego sprawa pierwszej wagi. _Postąp słusznie_ – bazgrze na notesie, a potem przypomina mu się, że drugi raz zwolnić go nie mogą, i dopisuje wielkimi literami _DEBILU_. Potem rzuca na stół swój telefon.

Proszę bardzo. Eddie nie wie, co go teraz czeka, ale przynajmniej przekazał komuś dowody. Jako reporter wykonał swoje zadanie.

 _SKACZEMY?_ – proponuje Venom, kiedy Eddie zaczyna się rozglądać za wyjściem stąd.

Wolałby tego nie robić. Na ten temat kosmita _oczywiście_ też ma do powiedzenia coś niewybrednego.

 

*

 

Nie mija pięć minut, a pierwszy raz na poważnie łączą siły przeciwko jeszcze jednej grupie mężczyzn w kamizelkach opancerzonych, którzy próbują zrobić z Eddiego dymiącą kupkę popiołu. Venom jest zachwycony tym, jak skopiowali ich okrzyki („Maska!” „Przyjąłem!”) i jak elegancko to wyglądało. Nic dziwnego, że wybrał sobie takie rozpaczliwie nastoletnie imię. Jest taki… Tak _bardzo_ się stara zaistnieć. Tak bardzo przypomina pod tym względem samego Eddiego.

Eddie nie powinien tak myśleć, nie powinien Venoma uczłowieczać, ale coraz trudniej mu się o tym pamięta.

Kiedy zza rogu wychodzi Anne, na Eddiego znów spada z hukiem cały ten strach. Błaga ją, żeby mu pomogła, chociaż nie powinien tego robić – stwarza zagrożenie – ale jest taki przerażony, że nie umie się powstrzymać. Ona niewytłumaczalnie mu pomaga i zamiast uciec gdzieś jak najdalej od niego, każe mu wsiadać go do siebie do auta. Venom po kociemu mruczy „ _JUŻ JĄ LUBIĘ_ ” i bezceremonialne zaczyna udzielać Eddiemu _rad na temat relacji międzyludzkich_. Najgorsze w tym jest to, że to są bardzo rozsądne rady; Eddie powinien przeprosić dawno temu, a nie siedzieć i czekać, aż mu to wytknie pasożyt-kosmita. Czuje się okropnie, kiedy Anne zbywa jego starania machnięciem ręki. Ona tak się o niego martwi.

Eddie czuje się od tego bardziej bezbronny, niż kiedy był całkiem sam i myślał, że przeciwko niemu jest cały świat. Musi pokornie poprosić, zanim pozwoli sobie pożyczyć sweter Dana. Zakłada go i prawie nie czuje, żeby mu było cieplej. Kiedy mówi Anne, że nic go nie _boli_ , to to jest prawda, ale jednak cały się trzęsie, jest mu zimno, jest wykończony i niespecjalnie zadowolony z siebie.

Nadal jest w tym nieciekawym stanie umysłu, kiedy docierają do szpitala, gdzie Dan już na nich czeka i dalej jest dla Eddiego niedorzecznie miły. W tych okolicznościach usłyszenie, że Venom jednak go zabija, nie jest… powodem do radości.

 _TO NIEPRAWDA!_ – protestuje Venom w głowie Eddiego. W jego głosie jest coraz więcej paniki – przypuszczalnie czuje narastającą w Eddiem złość i to poczucie, że został zdradzony. _ONI SIĘ MYLĄ! DAM RADĘ CIĘ WYLECZYĆ! ONI NAS NIE ROZUMIEJĄ!_

Venom krzyczy przeraźliwie, kiedy Anne przemocą eksmituje go z ciała Eddiego – bo on właśnie _powiedział_ Eddiemu, jak to zrobić. Zaufał mu bez reszty; nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że Eddie miałby wykorzystać te jego zwierzenia przeciwko niemu, nawet nie rozumiał, po co Eddie w ogóle jedzie do tego szpitala. Ale też Eddiego zabijał i to poczucie, że się zostało oszukanym, to jest taka cholerna _głupota_ , no ale Eddie nie myśli teraz jasno. I już nigdy nie będzie myślał jasno, bo umiera. Jego organizm już jest nieodwracalnie uszkodzony. „Zanik serca” – powiedział Dan. Dopiero dużo później, kiedy już jest po wszystkim, Eddie przypomina sobie ten szczegół i prycha śmiechem, takie to jest ironiczne.

 

*

 

Kilka dni po nieudanym starcie rakiety fundacji Życie Eddie wciąż sprawdza co dwie minuty, czy Venom żyje. Czuł, jak Venom się w nim kurczy i spala, zwęgla i prawie znika. Przez jedną straszną noc siedział u siebie na kanapie i czuwał, czekając, aż w głąb jego żywego ciała wniknie śmierć. Ale potem zamiast się poddać i zgasnąć, te okruchy, które zostały z Venoma, zakorzeniły się w nim na nowo i rozrosły. Równo z nadejściem świtu Venom znowu się odezwał: w kilku słabych słowach zapytał, czemu Eddie płacze.

— Jesteś tam jeszcze? — mruczy Eddie pod nosem, tak cicho, że w szumie prysznica prawie sam siebie nie słyszy.

Odpowiedź dudni mu w kościach. _OCZYWIŚCIE._

Eddie wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, zakręca wodę, wychodzi z kabiny i sięga po ręcznik.

— I czujesz się dobrze, prawda?

_PÓKI BĘDĘ W TOBIE W ŚRODKU, ZAWSZE DAM RADĘ WYZDROWIEĆ._

Eddie musi odchrząknąć i robi to ciut za głośno. Wczoraj sam użył tego samego określenia, rozmawiając o tym z Anne. „W tobie w środku”. Po czym oboje szybko odwrócili wzrok.

Venom wyczuwa, jak Eddie myśli o tej rozmowie, i się ożywia. _POCAŁOWALIŚMY CIĘ, EDDIE. WTEDY W LESIE. TO BYŁO COŚ MIŁEGO._

— To źle zrobiliście — mruczy Eddie. — Wiesz, ona jest z Danem. I całkiem jasno dała mi do zrozumienia, że nie ma… A poza tym… Dan to jest fajny facet i zasługuje na coś dobrego.

 _TY TEŻ, EDDIE._ Venom wysącza się na zewnątrz, akurat na tyle, żeby go sobą objąć od tyłu. Macki-niemacki zaplatają się Eddiemu na ramionach i w pasie. Wrażenie jest przedziwnie przyjemne – ciepłe i otulające jak błotna kąpiel.

— Dzięki — mówi Eddie cicho. Ten straszny jęzor Venoma liże go góry na dół po policzku, jakby Venom go chciał skosztować. — Ej. Mógłbyś przyhamować z takim…?

Nie udaje mu się dokończyć, bo jęzor wślizguje mu się do ust, a całą tę półpłynną masę, która jest pyskiem Venoma, Eddie ma teraz tuż przed twarzą.

Eddie sam by siebie zwyzywał od idiotów za to, że tego nie przewidział, ale ma w tej chwili inne problemy, a mianowicie w ogóle nie może oddychać; Venom wpycha mu ten swój język do gardła i to _ani trochę_ nie jest przenośnia. Ale po kilku sekundach panikowania staje się oczywiste, że póki jeden z nich ma dostęp do tlenu, obaj sobie poradzą. Jednak chociaż Eddie się tak naprawdę nie dusi, to zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Cofa się chwiejnie, póki nie oprze się plecami o ścianę. Półpłynny, ciepły ciężar Venoma _lepi_ mu się do ciała. które Eddie dalej ma wilgotne po kąpieli. Kurwa, jest też _zupełnie goły_ pod tą wijącą się, ugniatającą go, robiącą mu masaż mazią…

— EJ. — Venom się odkleja i patrzy w dół. — CO SIĘ Z TOBĄ DZIEJE?

— Nic! Po prostu przestań, po prostu… _przestań_ — mówi Eddie, próbując Venoma odepchnąć, mimo że wie, że to daremny wysiłek. I faktycznie: maź po prostu pozwala jego dłoniom przejść na wylot, po czym zaciska mu się na nadgarstkach i zmusza go do uniesienia złączonych rąk nad głowę.

Jedna mackowata wypustka spełza w dół, żeby wybadać sprawę.

— ALE TO JEST PRZYJEMNE.

— Powiedziałem „przestań”! — krzyczy Eddie i gwałtownym ruchem wyrywa ręce z uścisku. Venom mu na to pozwala i tylko mruga, zbity z tropu. — To jest… To jest… — Eddie chce powiedzieć, że to przesada, ale kurwa, kogo próbuje oszukać? Co jeszcze jest przesadą, a co już nie?

— PRZECIEŻ TOBIE SIĘ TO PODOBA — odparowuje Venom, niecierpliwie owija się z powrotem wokół nadgarstków Eddiego i bada teren dalej.

Eddie wie, że gdyby jeszcze raz wrzasnął, to Venom by go zostawił w spokoju. A jednak jakoś… nie wrzeszczy. Gapi się nieruchomym wzrokiem, sam jak skamieniały, jeśli nie liczyć odruchowych drgnięć tu i tam. No kurde, na co _czeka_? Szlag, jego ciało ma w tej sprawie własne zdanie – tak jakby u niego w głowie nie panował już wystarczający tłok – a to już sześć długich, okropnie samotnych miesięcy i…

— A — warczy Venom, jakby właśnie dodał dwa do dwóch. — CZYLI TO JEST SEKS.

— Kto ci opowiadał o seksie? — pyta oburzony Eddie.

— WSZYSCY TYLKO MYŚLĄ O SEKSIE. — Venom znowu liże go po policzku; Eddie czuje gorąco i śliskość. — SPRÓBUJMY, EDDIE.

Jeszcze raz całym swoim ciężarem przygniata Eddiego do ściany. Tym razem zakrywa go całego i tak długo rozpycha mu ręce i nogi na boki, aż Eddie się rozkraczy. Znowu ma w ustach i w gardle ten jęzor, taki gruby, że rozciąga mu wargi. Czarna maź dopasowuje się kształtem do całego jego ciała, przysysa się do niego i ociera o wszystkie strategiczne miejsca. Oczywiście czuje przy tym wszystko, co czuje Eddie, więc wie od razu, gdzie go przycisnąć. Wrażenie jest takie, jakby człowiek trafił do inteligentnego, próżniowo zamkniętego masażera na całe ciało, ale takiego, który uparł się wyżąć z człowieka rozkosz jak wodę ze szmaty.

Eddie próbuje się szarpać, ale jest totalnie unieruchomiony, zakneblowany i oślepiony, a Venom jest _wszędzie_ _…_ no, prawie wszędzie… prawie – co za głupia, co za durna myśl, a on nie umie jej pohamować, co niestety znaczy, że Venomowi też ona przelatuje przez głowę, jak im się to czasami zdarza.

 _O_ – mówi Venom. _TAM TEŻ?_

I ta przysysająca się masa wtłacza się Eddiemu do odbytu.

Eddie nie może przeraźliwie wrzasnąć, bo ma coś w ustach. Venom wchodzi głębiej, rozpycha się, rośnie, rozciąga i Eddie się boi, że zaraz wykituje. W końcu tak normalnie też jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił. Synapsy odpalają mu w mózgu jak petardy. Plus doznanie jest takie wspaniałe, że aż _dosłownie za dobre_ , tak że grozi postradaniem zmysłów, bo nie ma takiego skrawka ciała, do którego mógłby się schronić – Venom każdy jego kawałek ugniata, głaszcze, zajmuje.

Eddie myśli, jak by to było, gdyby ktoś wszedł i to zobaczył, myśli, jak głośno ten ktoś by krzyknął – albo może zastygłby nieruchomo ze zgrozy i tylko patrzył na widoczny pod czarnym śluzem zarys jego ciała, stopniowo dostrzegając, że to coś porusza mu się między nogami, że wtargnęło mu do ust, i może z początku nie chciałby zrozumieć, co się dzieje, ale potem musiałoby do niego dotrzeć, że, aha, tam pod spodem jest _człowiek_ , i że tego człowieka dopadł jakiś potwór z kosmosu, który go teraz _gwałci_ …

To wyobrażenie sobie w ten sposób samego siebie, to _myśl_ o tym, co go w tej chwili _spotyka_ , pstryka Eddiemu w ten ostatni przełącznik.

Eddiemu eksploduje mózg, a Venom krzyczy na głos, taki to jest szok: potężny jak trzęsienie ziemi orgazm Eddiego przetacza się przez nich obu, a wijąca się czarna masa zaciska się i skręca tak samo jak wtedy w ogniu – kurczy się w sobie, wypuszcza ciało Eddiego z objęć, odsuwa się.

Ledwo maziowata wypustka wyśliźnie mu się z gardła, Eddie chwyta oddech, prawie się nim dławiąc. Fiuta ma miękkiego, tyłek otwarty jak wrota stodoły. Tak się trzęsie, że sam nie utrzymałby się na nogach, ale oczywiście Venom już go z powrotem z trzepotem otula sobą.

— NO COŚ TAKIEGO! — Kilka cienkich macek dalej jest owiniętych wokół fiuta Eddiego, wyciskając z niego resztki. Pozostałe po prostu go przytulają. — OCH, EDDIE, POWINNIŚMY TO ROBIĆ CAŁY CZAS.

Eddie dalej nie może mówić. Ani myśleć. Wie, że oczy ma wybałuszone.

Venom go lekko szturcha.

— EDDIE? NIC CI NIE JEST?

Eddie nie poradzi sobie w tej chwili z dwoma załamaniami, jednym swoim, a drugim kosmity, więc jakoś bierze się choć częściowo w garść.

— Aha… Nie, słońce, wszystko w porządku, to było po prostu… intensywne przeżycie.

To czułe słowo to był odruch. Zawsze tak mówił do każdego, kto mu zafundował orgazm. Gdyby przez ostatni tydzień i tak już nie przekroczył granicy obłędu dobrych dwadzieścia razy, zwariowałby teraz. A tak, stan jego umysłu się nie zmienia. Chociaż – co to znaczy.

Venom ściska go mocniej. Ocieka radością i szczerzy w uśmiechu wszystkie swoje kły.

— JESZCZE RAZ? — pyta.

O Boże, Eddie chyba źle zrobił, że powiedział coś, co go mogło zachęcić.

— Nie… tak od razu. — Eddie staje prosto na miękkich nogach. — Wiesz… może coś zjemy?

— FAKTYCZNIE ZROBIŁEM SIĘ OD TEGO GŁODNY. — Venom chowa się w całości z powrotem w ciele Eddiego. _CHCĘ KULKI ZIEMNIACZANE_.

— Wczoraj dostałeś kulki ziemniaczane — mamrocze Eddie, podnosząc upuszczony ręcznik. Ręce mu się trzęsą.

 _TO CHCĘ MÓZG_.

— Zajdziemy do mięsnego i zobaczymy, co będą mieli. Daj mi się tylko… daj mi się tylko ubrać.

 _DOBRZE, SŁOŃCE_ – mruczy Venom jak kot, szybko wystawia głowę i zaczepia językiem ucho Eddiego.

 

*

 

— Hej, Eddie. — Anne przytula go mocno, a potem odsuwa go na odległość wyciągniętej ręki. — I cześć, Venom.

— Co? — pyta Eddie, ale nie ma nawet czasu zrobić niewinnej miny, bo Venom już wychodzi na wierzch prosto przez jego twarz.

— CZEŚĆ.

Anne wzdryga się gwałtownie, a potem z tego zdumienia i przestrachu zaczyna się śmiać.

—  _Eddie_. O Boże, wiedziałam.

— Miałeś się nie pokazywać! — syka Eddie do swojej drugiej połówki.

_CZEMU?_

— Ja wiem? Bo to… — Eddie nerwowo trze sobie twarz. — Boże, słuchaj… Annie, nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, rozumiesz?

— Będę udawać, że tego nie mówiłeś. — Anne kładzie sobie rękę na biodrze. — A jeśli myślisz, że nie powiem Danowi, to pomyśl jeszcze raz.

A skoro o Danie mowa, oto i on: wchodzi właśnie po schodach na piętro, niosąc butelkę wina.

— Eddie, chłopie, cześć. Jak się czujesz?

— Dobrze. Wszystko… — Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, Eddie nie wie, jak się przy Danie zachować. — Wszystko w porządku. To znaczy, wiesz. Venom dalej tu jest.

Dan i Anne wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

— No, domyśliliśmy się — mówi ze zrozumieniem w głosie Dan. — Twój organizm jest w takim stanie, że gdyby Venoma nie było, to byś nie przeżył.

 _DOBRA Z NAS PARA_ – dudni Venom. _Z CIEBIE I ZE MNIE, EDDIE. JA CIĘ ZAWSZE ULECZĘ, A TY ZAWSZE ULECZYSZ MNIE._

— Aha. No tak. — Eddie przełyka ślinę. — Radzimy sobie.

Robi, co może, żeby odwracać uwagę Venoma od seksu – w sumie to dobrym rozwiązaniem zawsze jest jedzenie – ale wie, że to nie potrwa wiecznie. Jednak nie wolno mu o tym myśleć teraz, przy Anne i Danie. Jak oni by na niego _patrzyli_ , gdyby wiedzieli. Na myśl o tym aż mu się wszystko kurczy w środku ze wstydu. Albo może to po prostu Venom zaczyna się nudzić i trawić mu wątrobę.

 _LUBIĘ ANNE_ – odzywa się Venom. _A JEJ SIĘ PODOBAŁO, JAK W NIEJ BYŁEM._

— Proszę cię, przestań — mruczy Eddie i trze ręką twarz. — To po prostu… nie jest dobry temat do rozmowy przy kolacji, rozumiesz?

Na ustach Anne igra uśmiech.

— Wszystko okej, Eddie?

— Aj, no, straszna gaduła. Wiesz. I pełna… zapału. — Wzdycha. — Ucieszył się, że cię widzi.

— Powiedz mu ode mnie „nawzajem”. — Anne myśli chyba o Venomie jak o osobie płci męskiej, bo przywykła do tego, że on naśladuje kształtem Eddiego. Ale Eddie jest z nim już związany dość długo, żeby wiedzieć, że Venom nie ma żadnej koncepcji płci. Cholera, jego gatunek jako całość nie ma koncepcji seksu.

Ale jego przedstawiciele szybko się uczą.

Teraz Anne mierzy Eddiego spojrzeniem, które on zna aż za dobrze.

—  _Wierzyć_ mi się nie chce, że chciałeś to ukryć, że dalej go masz. Poważnie myślałeś, że się nie domyślę?

— Nie. — I to jest prawda, ale… — Pomyślałem… pomyślałem, że może będziesz chciała mieć pretekst, żeby zerwać kontakt. Już dość dla mnie zrobiłaś, Annie, nie musisz jeszcze…

— Nie boli cię już głowa, zgadza się? Może masz jeszcze lekką gorączkę? — wtrąca pogodnie Dan.

— Nie, nic mnie nie boli, wszystko… Oj, no dobrze, proszę — mówi Eddie, kiedy Dan przykłada mu dłoń do czoła. — Ustabilizowaliśmy się. Naprawdę.

— Wybacz, chłopie. — Dan zabiera rękę, wciąż uśmiechając się promiennie. — Po prostu przez jakiś czas bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy.

Kurde, mówi „my”, jakby był z Anne w symbiozie, a do Eddiego mówi „chłopie”. Eddie powinien gościa nie cierpieć, ale tylko go bezsilnie lubi. W zasadzie to oboje ich lubi, i to bardziej, niż by dał radę wyrazić. Nikt by ich nie winił, jakby doprowadzili tam wtedy w tej restauracji do aresztowania go. Eddie dalej słyszy w głowie to, co mówił wtedy Dan. „Proszę nie dzwonić na policję! To mój pacjent, on jest chory!” Totalne kłamstwa i ogromne ryzyko. Jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, żeby zrobić coś takiego dla niestabilnego psychicznie byłego swojej dziewczyny?

A Anne… Anne bez najmniejszych skrupułów z Eddiem zerwała, kiedy ucierpiała przez jego bezmyślność. I bez najmniejszych skrupułów i prosto w oczy powiedziała mu, że to tylko jego wina, że on ma kłopoty. A kiedy był taki przerażony, że odchodził od zmysłów, kiedy nie wiedział, czy wariuje, umiera, czy może dzieją się z nim obie te rzeczy naraz, bez najmniejszych skrupułów mu pomogła i o mało przy tym nie zginęła.

A teraz, po tym wszystkim, oni przychodzą na kolację, dotrzymują mu towarzystwa, piszą SMS-y, dzwonią, sprawdzają, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Wiedzą o Venomie, _wiedzieli_ , że on tu dalej jest, a i tak podtrzymują kontakt. Eddie ich po prostu… obchodzi.

— Chodźcie jeść — mówi do nich, składając ręce i z rozmysłem się uśmiechając. Da radę być dobrym towarzystwem. Chociaż tyle jest im winien.

 

*

 

 _LUBIĘ ICH_ – mówi Venom po ich wyjściu.

— Ja też. — Zamykając drzwi, Eddie robi wydech.

Przez moment myśli o biednej Marii. Ją też lubił. Venom ją w zasadzie zabił, ale nie można go za to winić. Tylu rzeczy musi się jeszcze nauczyć.

A, właśnie.

Venom znowu wysącza się na zewnątrz, a mocne jak stal pnącza-macki zaplatają się Eddiemu wokół tułowia. Są sami i właśnie się najedli do syta. Jest późny wieczór. Eddie w zasadzie sam sobie tego piwa nawarzył.

_TY WIESZ, EDDIE, CZEGO JA CHCĘ._

Coś w rodzaju ręki już wpełza Eddiemu do spodni. Czego Venom chce? Chce zerżnąć Eddiego analnie, aż mózg wyjdzie mu uszami, a oni obaj o mało nie oszaleją z rozkoszy. Eddiemu ciężko się oddycha, ale fiut już wypełnia mu się krwią – i to _to_ go tak naprawdę przeraża.

— Ej… ej, słuchaj — mówi, mocno chwytając czarną jak ropa, obejmującą go przez pierś mackę. — Poczekaj no, powinniśmy…

Venom wystawia głowę, szeroko rozdziawia paszczę i wysuwa język, który owija się Eddiemu wokół szyi.

— PODOBAŁO CI SIĘ, JAK NIE MOGŁEŚ SWOBODNIE ODDYCHAĆ — mówi, nawet nie wciągając tej różowej niby-macki z powrotem. — TYM RAZEM MÓGŁBYM SPRÓBOWAĆ CIĘ PODDUSIĆ.

Eddiemu stoi tak bardzo, że mógłby nim wbijać gwoździe. Kosmita-pasożyt kosmitą-pasożytem, ale tak poza tym, to jak bardzo _porąbany_ Eddie jest?

— Dobra, Venom, dobra, wstrzymaj się! Nie możemy tego więcej robić. Rozumiesz mnie? Nie możemy — mówi stanowczo.

— DLACZEGO?

— Bo… bo to jest coś _złego_ — śmieje się Eddie. Głos mu się trzęsie, a sam śmiech brzmi sztucznie. — Jezu, to nie powinno być trudne do załapania. W końcu jesteśmy dwóch różnych _gatunków_ …

Urywa. To rzeczywiście jest coś złego według jego standardów, jego skomplikowanych, arbitralnych, ludzkich standardów, ale cała egzystencja Venoma opiera się na zlewaniu się w jedną całość z istotami nowych, nieznanych mu gatunków. Tak jest zbudowany – żeby przeplatał się ze swoim gospodarzem na każdy możliwy sposób. A kiedy tym gospodarzem jest człowiek, to nie ma żadnego racjonalnego powodu, żeby to nie miało obejmować seksu.

Jednak Venom już się odsuwa, odpływa. Oczy ma otwarte tak szeroko, że aż okrągłe.

— COŚ ZŁEGO?

Jego niepokój tłamsi Eddiemu mózg. Kurwa, źle zrobił, że sobie tego nie przemyślał. Venom nie kojarzy seksu w oderwaniu od symbiozy. No jasne, bo i czemu by miał? Nie umie żyć inaczej, niż tylko wdzierając się Eddiemu w głąb ciała. Rozgraniczenie między tym, a taką postacią intymności, która w zasadzie jest _słabsza_ , mniej inwazyjna, to przypuszczalnie dla jego obcej psychiki absurd.

— SKORO SPRAWIA CI TO PRZYJEMNOŚĆ, TO JAK TO MOŻE BYĆ COŚ ZŁEGO?

O rety. Jeszcze tego pytania im tu brakowało.

— To… to po prostu było strasznie intensywne przeżycie — mówi Eddie bez większego przekonania. — Tak jak wtedy mówiłem. Strasznie intensywne.

— ALE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ „SŁOŃCE”, A TO ZNACZY „KOCHANIE”. — Venom robi się poruszony, kipi na ciele Eddiego, wychodzi na wierzch jak taki przejęty maziowaty szalik. — MOJE KOCHANIE.

W tej chwili Eddie _naprawdę_ czuje się jak ostatnia ofiara.

— No… wiesz… słuchaj, mówiłem to w takim sensie…

— EDDIE, JA NIE JESTEM PASOŻYTEM! — Złość Venoma ma w sobie nutę paniki. — NO NIE JESTEM!

I nagle Eddie nie może już tego dłużej znieść.

— No nie jesteś, wiem. Ej, przepraszam cię, słońce, przepraszam — mówi i wyciąga ręce do tej jego połówki, która się akurat zamartwia. — Źle się odezwałem.

Venom odrobinę się uspokaja. Eddie siada na kanapie i tuli wiercącą się, oleistą masę do piersi jak najdziwniejszego na świecie psa.

— To, co robiliśmy, faktycznie sprawiło mi przyjemność. — I niech go diabli wezmą, ale to jest sama prawda. Nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł się odezwać, nic nie widział – mógł tylko poddawać się temu, co się działo, a bawił się przy tym tak obłędnie dobrze, że teraz robi, co może, żeby nie stanąć oko w oko z tym wszystkim, co z tego wynika. — Chcę po prostu, żebyś…

Żebyś co? Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobił? Nie ma żadnego logicznego powodu, żeby o to poprosić. A ich relacja _już i tak_ jest dla osób postronnych czymś wstrętnym, inwazyjnym, niepokojącym, teoretycznie _złym_. Czego Eddie się tak właściwie boi? _Wzajemnego emocjonalnego uzależnienia_? Jakby miał psychiatrę, to on by dawno pękł ze śmiechu.

— ŻEBYM CO, EDDIE? — dopytuje się Venom.

— To zabrzmi… Aj, może to zabrzmi trochę dziwnie, ale to jest jeszcze jedna taka ludzka zasada. I ona jest taka: o wszystko musisz mnie najpierw zapytać na głos.

— ZAPYTAĆ? — Venom reaguje zdziwieniem, a chyba też irytacją. — PRZECIEŻ JA SAM WIEM, EDDIE. W KOŃCU JESTEM W TOBIE W ŚRODKU.

— To nie wystarczy… nie wystarczy. — Boże, ależ Eddie jest w tym kiepski. — Musisz też zapytać, poprosić o zgodę. Nawet jeśli będzie ci się wydawało, że to jest bez sensu. Dobrze? Ale, hej, nic się nie przejmuj, to nie tylko ciebie dotyczy. Tylko tak w sumie to wszystkich.

Venom się całkiem dosłownie jeży.

— NIKOMU INNEMU NIE WOLNO… — Warkot milknie, a zawieszona w powietrzu twarz się rozpogadza i przechyla na bok. — Z WYJĄTKIEM ANNE. I MOŻE DANA.

— O tym… pogadajmy później. — Eddie _tyle_ problemów planuje zostawić do rozwiązania swojemu przyszłemu ja. — Póki co, jesteśmy tylko my dwaj.

— DOBRZE, MOJE KOCHANIE. — Venom znowu wystawia jęzor i pieści nim twarz Eddiego. — TO MOGĘ CIĘ PODDUSIĆ?

Eddie przełyka.

— WIDZISZ, ZAPYTAŁEM. — Venom się uśmiecha, pokazując wszystkie zęby. — NIE MARTW SIĘ, NIE UMRZESZ.

— No więc, słuchaj — mówi Eddie szeptem, a jednocześnie czuje, jak w dżinsach staje mu jeszcze bardziej, i skąd to się tak właściwie wzięło, co, no _co jest_? — Wydaje mi się, że to niczemu nie zaszkodzi, jeśli… ach, no, _spróbujemy_ , ale pamiętaj, że…

Nie udaje mu się powiedzieć już ani słowa więcej; Venom wykształcił rękę i ściska go za szyję. Reszta jego śliskiego ciała wpełza Eddiemu pod ubranie, owija mu się wokół członka i jąder i – _Boże_ – wpycha mu się do tyłka. Ta penetrująca go macka jest tak strasznie gruba, że Eddie by się udławił, gdyby i tak się już nie dusił. Venom nie bardzo czuje grę wstępną.

— ROZLUŹNIJ SIĘ, EDDIE, PODDAJ SIĘ TEMU.

Eddie niespecjalnie ma jakiś wybór. Venom odcina mu cały dopływ powietrza i raz jeszcze przy życiu trzyma go tylko ich symbiotyczna więź. Nie zostało mu dość tlenu, żeby mógł się ruszyć, a i na myślenie ledwo go starcza. Mocny uścisk Venoma na jego szyi bardzo jasno daje mu do zrozumienia, że jak będzie się szarpał, to Venom nie będzie się z nim pieprzył, tylko skręci mu kark. Eddie może tylko siedzieć i bezsilnie patrzeć, jak ciało drży mu z podniecenia, jakby miało się rozpaść na kawałki.

— ROZLUŹNIJ SIĘ…

Eddie wkłada do tej kieszeni umysłu, którą mają wspólną, jedną myśl bez słów. Skoro to się znowu dzieje, to już niech się odbędzie _porządnie_. Obstając przy tym, stara się zachować w tym obłędzie jakąś psychiczną normalność, chociaż efekty są bardzo dyskusyjne.

— POWAŻNIE? WYCIĄGAĆ I WKŁADAĆ? — pyta z zainteresowaniem Venom. — A JA MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE CHODZI O TO, ŻEBY CIĘ OD ŚRODKA ROZEPCHAĆ TAK BARDZO, JAK WYTRZYMASZ.

Macka, którą Eddie ma w tyłku, zaczyna poruszać się posuwiście tam i z powrotem, zamiast po prostu się rozszerzać i Eddie o mało nie traci przytomności. Całkiem dosłownie się o to prosił, więc może winić tylko siebie, ale doznanie jest… takie _intensywne_ …

Venom wyciąga go sobie z bielizny i schyla tę olbrzymią głowę. Wysuwa język – cholera, ten jego _jęzor_ – i owija go Eddiemu wokół fiuta. Kilka razy. Teraz też Eddie może tylko patrzeć wybałuszonymi oczami, co się dzieje. Venom trzyma paszczę szeroko otwartą, te zębiska jak z koszmaru ma tuż przy ciele Eddiego, leje mu się ślina, jakby chciał mu _odgryźć_ …

_TY SIĘ LUBISZ MNIE BAĆ._

Eddie by coś odpowiedział, ale _nie umie się skupić_ , a Venom poddusza go mocniej i rżnie go głębiej, wdzierając mu się powoli do środka tą prężącą się masą mięśni jak pięścią, bawiąc się jego jądrami w pysku, między tymi wielkimi zębami i dudniąc z radości w reakcji na ból Eddiego i jego strach…

Oczy uciekają Eddiemu w głąb czaszki i obu ich porywa fala: Eddie cały dygoce, a Venom pada na niego bezkształtną, lepką masą, jęczy głośno i cały się skręca, nie potrafiąc utrzymać spójnej postaci.

Później Eddie bardzo długo po prostu tak siedzi, tak oszołomiony słodkim poorgazmicznym rozleniwieniem, że może się tylko gapić w sufit. Kiedy mózg zaczyna mu z powrotem normalnie pracować, zerka bezsilnie w dół i widzi, jak biomasa Venoma pochłania jego spermę: lepka biel ginie w lepkiej czerni.

 _EDDIE_ – odzywa się Venom niewyraźnie. _ALEŻ JA TO UWIELBIAM ROBIĆ._

Nawet dobrze się składa, że Eddie nie może jeszcze mówić. Ręka sama mu się wyciąga i zaczyna głaskać tę warstwę czarnego, oślizłego ciepła, którą jest przykryty. Warstwa też go głaszcze.

 

*

 

Venom zmienił to, jak Eddie myśli o wszystkim w życiu, poczynając od pracy. Dawniej niebezpieczne wywiady i rozmowy planował z myślą o swoim bezpieczeństwie, wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł demaskować niegodziwości półświatka, jeśli go ten półświatek zeżre i strawi. Ale teraz praktycznie nie da się zrobić mu krzywdy, w zasadzie może sam wymierzać sprawiedliwość i wie, że musi do tej myśli podchodzić ostrożnie. Nie licząc jego własnych słabości, nie zostało wiele rzeczy, których by się musiał bać. Jeszcze nie ogarnął tego tak do końca umysłem – tej siły, tej _mocy_.

Jak wziąć pod uwagę to i ten _odmóżdżający_ seks z drapieżnikiem z kosmosu… dobrze jest wyjść czasami z domu. Daje mu to takie poczucie stabilizacji. Czuje się prawdziwy od wyjścia na słońce i między ludzi. Venom cały czas zrzędzi, że chce jeść głowy, ale ożywia się też na widok lodów czekoladowych. Eddie kupuje jeden rożek i kiedy nikt nie patrzy, daje polizać temu potwornemu jęzorowi.

_CO DZISIAJ ROBIMY, EDDIE?_

— Mamy do przeprowadzenia kilka rozmów w AIM. Obawiam się, słońce, że czeka nas dość zwyczajny dzień.

Ostatnio mówi „słońce” często i bez zastanowienia, ale nie potrafi się tym już przejmować. Venom mruczy nisko jak kot i zlizuje jeszcze lodów. Język wysuwa się prędko Eddiemu z rękawa. _NO DOBRZE. ALE NIEDŁUGO POWINNIŚMY KOGOŚ ZJEŚĆ._

Kanibalizm niepokoi Eddiego mniej niż seks z kosmitą i on nie może tego ignorować. Ostatecznie w różnych zakątkach świata ludzie zjadają się nawzajem od stuleci, a w głębi serca Eddie zawsze uważał, że wszystkim wiodłoby się lepiej, gdyby pewnych palantów można się było pozbyć. Śmierć Carltona Drake’a zdecydowanie nie pokazała, że nie miał racji. Nie da się też wykluczyć, że Venom namieszał mu w głowie i obniżył jego próg akceptacji dla brutalnego morderstwa. Albo może Eddie po prostu sam się znieczulił, kiedy po raz któryś z rzędu sam o mało nie został brutalnie zamordowany.

— Tylko złych ludzi, Vee — wzdycha.

 _WIEM_ – odpowiada urażony Venom i za jednym zamachem pożera resztę lodów.

— Ej! Zostaw coś dla mnie!

_TY JUŻ ZJADŁEŚ PÓŁ._

_Pasożyt_ , myśli Eddie. Ale nie mówi tego, bo nie chce Venoma urazić.

 

*

 

Eddie przez cały dzień chichocze złośliwie u siebie w głowie razem z Venomem, który może i nie rozumie tak do końca, kiedy wolno jeść ludzi, ale na pewno opanował podstawy robienia ich na szaro słowami. Wszystkie rozmowy idą świetnie, w każdym razie z punktu widzenia Eddiego, i może Eddie dalej robi na ludziach takie wrażenie, jakby nie miał piątej klepki, no ale tak już teraz jest. Zbicie rozmówcy z tropu to doskonały sposób na sprawienie, żeby powiedział coś, czego nie miał zamiaru wygadać.

Eddie pracuje i pracuje, pisze artykuły, dużo śpi, je jeszcze więcej i przez jakiś czas już nawet nikogo więcej nie zabija.

Ale pieprzą się dalej. Teraz prawie codziennie.

Za każdym razem Eddie jest w stanie w zasadzie tylko biernie pozwalać, żeby różne rzeczy go spotykały, a najbardziej pogięte jest w tym to, że coraz bardziej mu się to podoba. Jazda jest za każdym razem bardzo brutalna, ale doświadczenie nauczyło go, że zawsze kończy się to dla niego dobrze, więc strach ustąpił miejsca ekscytacji. Venom nie zapomniał też o tamtej rozmowie. Szczerze, choć niezręcznie próbuje pytać o pozwolenie, ale czasami zupełnie o tym zapomina, a kiedy indziej pyta po fakcie „OCH, TO BYŁO OKEJ?” Eddie na ogół i tak nie może wtedy mówić ani myśleć, a brak odpowiedzi Venom zawsze traktuje jak zgodę. Z zasady zawsze się stara znaleźć jakieś nowe i interesujące sposoby na wzięcie Eddiego siłą, bo wie, że dojdą od tego mocniej niż od czegokolwiek innego.

Eddie _wie_ , że to nie jest idealny stan rzeczy. Delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Ale w miarę jak robią to dalej, a on wciąż nie kładzie temu kresu, zaczyna sobie uświadamiać, że bardziej martwi go sam _fakt_ , że to nie jest idealny stan rzeczy, niż to, że to się w ogóle dzieje. Tak jakby ktoś miał wyskoczyć z krzaków, pokazać go palcem i zawołać „Ej! Jego kręci gwałt! Brać go, chłopcy!”

Rzecz w tym, że Eddie mógłby z niejaką zasadnością argumentować, że gwałtem czy w każdym razie pogwałceniem jego osobistej integralności jest teraz każda chwila jego życia, nieważne, co akurat robią. Z tym że… zwyczajnie… zwyczajnie wcale się tak _nie czuje_. Jego reporterska natura coś tam mamrocze o racjonalizacji napastowania seksualnego i przemocy, ale gdzieś jeszcze głębiej w sobie, w miejscu zbyt nieskomplikowanym, żeby dało się w nim zaprzeczać faktom, Eddie wie, jaka jest prawda. To nie może być napastowanie i przemoc, skoro on tego _chce_. I niech mu Bóg pomoże, ale chce tego strasznie. Jest to jakby taka przenośnia ich więzi jako całości: pierwszy moment to wstrząs, ale później Eddie chce tylko więcej i więcej. To najlepszy seks, jaki mu się przytrafił w życiu, lepszy od innych o całe pieprzone _lata świetlne_ , a wszystko dzięki temu, że Venom pakuje się z rozpędu prosto w to, co Eddiego _naprawdę_ podnieca, zupełnie nie dbając o żadne upierdliwe ludzkie normy społeczne.

A zresztą. Venom może i nie za dobrze sobie radzi ze szczegółami, ale twarde „nie” zawsze szanuje.

Eddie ma w tej kwestii pewność tak niezłomną, że mógłby na niej giąć sztaby stali, i już wystarczająco poddał ją próbie; Venom po prostu kocha go ponad wszystko we wszechświecie. Co Eddie _fizycznie czuje_. Czasami to jest takie dziwne uczucie, tak przez cały dzień być tak bardzo kochanym w każdej komórce swojego ciała. Czasami musi po prostu usiąść, pooddychać i pozwolić, żeby to uczucie przez niego płynęło. Nie może od tej miłości spać po nocach i nie miałby na niego takiego wpływu żaden seks.

 

*

 

Jednak Eddie dalej jest człowiekiem – w każdym razie w sporej części – i zawsze był człowiekiem bardzo omylnym. Więc do zburzenia tego chwiejnego spokoju umysłu wystarczy jedno pukanie do drzwi.

—  _Eddie? Eddie, jesteś tam?_

— O, kurwa — dyszy Eddie, próbując się wyrwać z objęć Venoma. — Przestań, Vee, przestań, to Annie…

 _MOGĘ OTWORZYĆ DRZWI_ – mówi Venom i chyłkiem sięga na drugi koniec pokoju.

—  _Nie_! — krzyczy Eddie tak głośno, że Venom odsuwa się i kuli, a białe oczy robią mu się ogromne. — Powiedziałem „przestań”! Puszczaj, muszę… _szlag_ …

Udaje mu się wyrwać.

— Już idę! — woła, kiedy Anne puka drugi raz. Podciąga sobie spodnie, podnosi z podłogi koszulę i otwierając drzwi, obciąga ją sobie jedną ręką.

Anne patrzy na jego rozczochrane włosy, wygniecione ubranie i bose stopy. Zanim obrzuci go raz wzrokiem od stóp do głów i z powrotem, już wie. No cóż, oczywiście, że Anne wie, jak u Eddiego wygląda przerwany stosunek.

— Nie… odbierałeś telefonu — mówi wolno.

— Więc co, po prostu tu przybiegłaś? — pyta Eddie, bo jak panikuje, to zawsze robi się z niego nietaktowny dupek.

Anne unosi brew.

— Jest czwartek, Eddie. Pamiętasz? Lunch?

— O, cholera. — Eddie zawsze zapominał o spotkaniach, terminach i rocznicach. Większość z nich pamiętała za niego Anne. Naprawdę powinien się był domyślić, że się rozstaną, jeszcze przed tą całą aferą z fundacją Życie. Teraz to on jest tą odpowiedzialną osobą w związku i cały czas daje się zaskoczyć temu, jak fatalnie mu to idzie. — Tak mi przykro, Annie, miałem…

— Eddie, ty jesteś pewny, że to jest dobry pomysł? To znaczy… — Ścisza głos. — Nie mówię, że masz przez resztę życia być w celibacie. Wręcz cieszę się, że znowu się z kimś spotykasz. Ale co jeśli ta kobieta, która tu u ciebie teraz jest…

— Nikogo tu nie ma — mówi Eddie, pokonany.

— Eddie. — Anne wzdycha. — _Spokojnie_. Zerwaliśmy prawie osiem miesięcy temu.

— Nie o to mi chodzi, Annie. Po prostu… jesteśmy tu tylko my.

W gardle ściska go tak bardzo, że ledwo może mówić. Z jakiegoś powodu myśl, że miałby ją teraz stracić, przeraża go bardziej niż to, jak ją stracił, kiedy dalej myślał, że się pobiorą. Ale prędzej czy później będzie musiał stawić temu czoło. To było od początku jasne, że ona się kiedyś dowie.

— Oj, no weź, kogo ty próbujesz na… — zaczyna Anne, a potem mina nagle jej się zmienia.

Zapada długa cisza, którą przerywa znajome dudnienie.

_EDDIE?_

— Co? — mamrocze Eddie, obracając głowę, chociaż nie ma na co popatrzeć.

 _ONA MYŚLI, ŻE TO JEST COŚ ZŁEGO._ Eddie jeszcze nie słyszał, żeby Venom odzywał się tak cicho. _TAK JAK TY RAZ POWIEDZIAŁEŚ._

Eddie wzdycha.

— To jest skomplikowane, słońce. Tak po ludzku skomplikowane.

—  _Eddie_ — mówi Anne, słysząc to czułe słowo. — Eddie, ty… i on.

— Aha. — Eddie wbija wzrok w podłogę. — I… Annie, słuchaj, ja wiem, że to jest dziwne, ale mogę wszystko wyjaśnić i…

Cholera, głos mu się łamie, jeszcze trochę, a będzie miał łzy w oczach, znowu zaczyna panikować… i aż podskakuje do góry, kiedy Anne ujmuje w dłonie jego twarz.

— Ej, Eddie, wszystko… wszystko jest w porządku. — Odważnie próbuje się do niego uśmiechnąć. — Nie denerwuj się tak. Nie ucieknę z krzykiem.

— Nie? — Eddie się śmieje i pociąga nosem. — Aj, kurde. Na tym etapie zaczynam się zastanawiać, co by się musiało stać, żebyś tak zrobiła.

Ona też się śmieje i wychodzi jej to tak samo chwiejnie. Przytula go do siebie, a on mocno się chwyta pleców jej drogiego swetra i przez jakiś czas drży, wtulając twarz w jej ramię.

Venom przez cały ten czas milczy.

Niezręcznie przerywają uścisk i Eddie odchrząkuje.

— Nie mogę… Annie, nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, co sobie teraz myślisz, ale…

— No wiesz — wzdycha Anne. — To jest po prostu logiczny ciąg dalszy, prawda?

Bo tak właśnie jest. Pod szczelną warstwą nieprzyznawania się do tego – bo o pewnych rzeczach po prostu się _nie rozmawia_ – oboje wiedzieli, że to jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że seks zacznie odgrywać w tym jakąś rolę. W końcu Venom nie zachowywał się _subtelnie_. Ale fakt, że powiedziała to teraz na głos, że się _zgodziła_ , że poza subiektywnym osądem Eddiego to ma sens, sprawia mu taką ulgę, że Eddie znowu przez chwilę drży. Ona nie ucieka z krzykiem. Rozumie to. _Wciąż tu jest_.

— Aha. — Eddie się z tego otrząsa. Musi się zająć swoją najbliższą osobą. — Vee? Pokaż się, słońce. Wszystko jest dobrze.

Venom wystawia z ciała Eddiego głowę w malutkiej wersji.

— TY UWAŻASZ, ŻE TO JEST COŚ ZŁEGO — mamrocze nieufnie, wpatrując się w Anne.

— Nie złego. Po prostu seks jest… bardzo wyjątkowy. — Anne waha się przez chwilę, po czym dodaje: — Jest czymś świętym.

— ŚWIĘTYM?

Eddie nie wpadł na to, żeby to tak ująć, ale wygląda na to, że Venom instynktownie to rozumie. Eddie czuje jego szok, który teraz w końcu osiąga rozmiary tego szoku, który czuł Eddie podczas tych kilku spanikowanych pierwszych razów. Świętość musi być pojęciem uniwersalnym.

— Tak naprawdę to czymś świętym jest po prostu ludzkie ciało — mówi Anne. — Więc kiedy się z Eddiem związałeś, to to był dla niego… wstrząs. A seks to… też jest więź, tylko innego rodzaju. Więc… to jest drugi wstrząs.

Venom wpada teraz w popłoch; kipi Eddiemu wokół ciała, prawie go nie dotykając, jakby się bał to zrobić.

— EDDIE? JA NIE WIEDZIAŁEM. NIE ROZUMIAŁEM. EDDIE? CZY JA CI ZROBIŁEM KRZYWDĘ?

— Nie, słońce — mówi Eddie i aż mu głupio, taki jest przejęty. — Rozmawialiśmy o tym, pamiętasz, i… i mnie posłuchałeś. Starałeś się. I dobrze sobie poradziłeś.

— ALE SKORO TO JEST COŚ ŚWIĘTEGO, TO MOŻEMY BYĆ BARDZIEJ DELIKATNI — zapewnia go nerwowo Venom. — ALBO MOŻEMY PRZESTAĆ! MUSISZ TYLKO POWIEDZIEĆ.

— No wiesz — mówi Eddie w lekkim popłochu człowieka, któremu potencjalnie grozi utrata codziennego ostrego rżnięcia. — Nie jestem pewny, czy delikatność by się w ogóle sprawdziła, rozumiesz mnie? Ty tak… — Wtedy napotyka wzrok Anne i przypomina mu się, że przecież ona dalej tam stoi. Brwi ma uniesione tak wysoko, że chowają jej się pod włosami.

— EDDIE?

Eddie musi odchrząknąć.

— Słońce… jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy. A teraz chodźmy na lunch, dobrze? Zamówimy, co tylko będziesz chciał.

 

*

 

Anne bawi się od niechcenia swoją pizzą z anchois, podczas gdy Eddie pożera już trzecią z rzędu. Obsługa obserwuje go z zaplecza z mieszaniną podziwu i strachu. Annie nie może oderwać od niego wzroku.

— Kurwa, no dobra. — Jej widelec dzwoni o talerz. — Po prostu nie mogę nie zapytać. Jak to w ogóle działa?

Eddie przełyka to, co akurat miał w ustach. W tym miejscu znowu powinien spanikować, bo dalej ma długą listę rzeczy, których mógłby się wstydzić. Ale wbrew wszelkiej logice wargi zaczynają mu się wyginać w krzywym uśmiechu.

— Pani Weying. Coś bardzo interesują panią szczegóły.

Niektórzy ludzie nie cierpią gadać o seksie. Inni mogliby o nim gadać całymi dniami, a im mniej będzie konwencjonalny, tym lepiej. Eddie od zawsze wie, że Anne należy do tej drugiej kategorii, ale i tak przepływa przez niego fala haju, kiedy widzi, jak ona nachyla się bliżej, jakby on miał jej właśnie podać numery, które wypadną w losowaniu głównej nagrody.

— Uśmiejesz się — mówi i odwraca wzrok, bawiąc się oliwką. — Ach. Hmm. Powiedzmy po prostu, że to nie ja jestem na górze.

Wyrywa jej się taki mało dostojny, piskliwy odgłos pełen zachwyconego zgorszenia.

—  _Eddie_.

— No co? — uśmiecha się Eddie kpiąco. — Weź, Anne. Tyle rzeczy się wydarzyło, a ty w tym miejscu wytyczysz granicę?

Nagle bezwstyd jest taki łatwy. Cholera, zjadł w całości _człowieka_ przy pani Chen, a potem po prostu stamtąd wyszedł. I dalej robi tam zakupy, a ona udaje, że nic się nie stało, z tym że teraz nie przyjmuje od niego końcówek, tylko zawsze zaokrągla na jego korzyść. Świat potrafi zaakceptować sporo dziwności, bo w ostatecznym rozrachunku i tak musi się kręcić dalej. Venom miał rację: mogą robić, co chcą. Nie bardzo mają jakieś inne opcje.

— A ty już kiedyś… robiłeś coś takiego? — pyta Anne, instynktownie ściszając głos.

Eddie unosi brew.

Ona macha niecierpliwie ręką.

— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

— O co, o anal?

Widać bardzo wyraźnie, że jego bezpośredniość teraz też ją zachwyca. Eddie musi się hamować, żeby znowu się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Nie, nie z tobą. — Odchrząkuje. — I z nikim innym też nie.

— Czyli… — Przez moment Anne się waha. — Żadnych facetów? Ani razu?

— Powiedziałbym ci, kiedy ze sobą chodziliśmy. — Rozciera sobie kark. — Więc jasne, trochę to jest wszystko… nowe. Ale, uch, Venom naprawdę pilnuje, żeby mi było dobrze.

Czuje w głowie taki pełen nadziei nacisk. _SERIO?_

— Serio, słońce.

Venom robi w myślach taki manewr, który jest odpowiednikiem rumieńca. _PIZZA STYGNIE. ODGRYŹ GŁOWĘ TEJ SARDYNCE._

— Sam to zrób — mówi Eddie, bierze rybkę do ręki i rozpina sobie trochę kurtkę, żeby Venom mógł wystawić język. Można mieć skojarzenia z _Obcym_. — Leniu — dodaje czule.

— Ale ty to _lubisz_? To cię nie boli? — naciska Anne, która utknęła na tej myśli, że Eddie daje się rżnąć w dupę, a nie na tej, że daje się rżnąć obcemu. Kochana jest.

Prawda jest taka, że tak, boli. Boli jak kurwa mać. Bo Venom _uważa_ , żeby bolało, bo Eddie _uwielbia_ , jak boli – i pod tym względem nie może zwalić winy na obcego, który wywarł na niego jakiś wpływ. Aż za dobrze wie, że to jego własne, ludzkie oprogramowanie iskrzy na nowe i przerażające sposoby. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, jak _dogłębnie_ jest zdeprawowany, i nie wiedziałby, jak to teraz wytłumaczyć. Jasne, mógłby powiedzieć, że ból przyczynia się do przeładowania mu mózgu bodźcami i zepchnięcia go w przepaść orgazmu do sześcianu, ale nawet w ich szczególnych okolicznościach istnieje coś takiego jak nadmiar informacji.

— Venom nie zrobiłby mi umyślnie krzywdy — odpowiada, uważając, żeby nie skłamać. — Tylko by… no, zrobił krzywdę sam sobie.

— No tak. — Anne zastanawia się przez sekundę. — Ej, Venom?

Venom jeszcze raz wypycha się Eddiemu z piersi.

— ANNE.

— Ja cię. Cześć. — Anne nachyla się bliżej. — Czemu _ty_ uprawiasz z Eddiem seks?

— DZIELIMY SIĘ WSZYSTKIM — odpowiada Venom i szczerzy w uśmiechu zęby. — CHCIAŁABYŚ, ŻEBYŚMY SIĘ PODZIELILI TOBĄ?

— O _Boże_ — syka Eddie i wpycha sobie tę potworną głowę z powrotem do środka. Tymczasem Anne wybucha śmiechem. — Nie bądź wulgarny!

— Och, dziękuję, ale nie — mówi Anne, jak już przestanie chichotać. — Już raz kiedyś próbowałam.

Ale Eddie nie może nie zauważyć, że sekundę później Anne przygryza wargę.

 

*

 

W drodze do domu Venom siedzi tak cicho, że Eddie zaczyna się trochę martwić, mimo że nie ma takiego wrażenia, żeby symbiont się czymś dręczył.

— Wszystko okej, słońce?

 _TAK._ Venom wysącza się na wierzch, ale zostaje pod ubraniem, po czym obejmuje Eddiego wieloma wypustkami naraz. _EDDIE, JA CI NIE CHCĘ NIGDY ZROBIĆ KRZYWDY._

— Ej, kiedy okazuje się, że ja lubię ostrą jazdę — mówi Eddie. Zerkają na niego przechodnie i mógłby udawać, że rozmawia przez telefon, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie chce mu się. — Nie zmieniaj się. Tak właściwie to poczułbym się zawiedziony, gdybyś się zmienił.

_ONA POWIEDZIAŁA, ŻE LUDZKIE CIAŁO JEST CZYMŚ ŚWIĘTYM._

— Aha, i to znaczy tyle, że żeby wejść do środka, trzeba dostać pozwolenie, rozumiesz? I nie stało się nic złego, słońce. Ode mnie zawsze takie pozwolenie miałeś.

Venom ściska go mocniej. _ALE DO CIAŁ INNYCH LUDZI NIE WOLNO NAM WCHODZIĆ._

— Zgadza się. Chyba że nam powiedzą, że możemy. Trzeba zapytać, pamiętasz?

 _ALE JEŚĆ LUDZI MOŻNA_ – decyduje Venom.

Eddie unosi brew.

— A jak do tego doszedłeś?

 _JAK ICH ZJADAMY, TO TO ONI WCHODZĄ DO ŚRODKA_ NAM _. CZYLI WSZYSTKO JEST DOBRZE._ Venom szczerzy się Eddiemu w głowie w uśmiechu. _WOLNO IM._

— Wiesz co, Vee, logice tego rozumowania nic nie można zarzucić — mówi Eddie, wchodząc do sklepiku pani Chen.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia rano okazuje się, że zaspali. Dopiero Venom budzi Eddiego nagle, ściskając go mocno.

_KTOŚ JEST POD DRZWIAMI._

Eddie chwiejnie wystawia głowę ze snu.

— Ja jeszcze śpię. Może se przyjść później.

_ŹLE PACHNIE._

Okej, teraz budzi się trochę bardziej.

— W jakim sensie źle?

_FUNDACJĄ ŻYCIE._

Kurwa, teraz to już jest całkiem obudzony. Potykając się, wstaje z łóżka i naciąga jakieś spodnie z dresu. Jego pierwszy odruch jest taki, żeby sięgnąć po stary, odrapany kij baseballowy, ale potem przypomina sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie mu potrzebna żadna broń.

Ktoś puka do drzwi, może drugi raz. Puka w pośpiechu, ale nie ze złością. Eddie zatrzymuje się na moment, człapiąc przez pokój. Bierze głęboki oddech, liczy w głowie do trzech i otwiera drzwi.

Kobieta, która za nimi stoi, wydaje z siebie cichy pisk i cofa się gwałtownie. Eddie patrzy na nią, mrugając.

—  _Doktor Skirth_?

— Eddie. Och, Eddie, Bogu dzięki.

Zdumiony Eddie wpuszcza ją do środka i zamyka drzwi.

— Ty żyjesz — mówi cicho Skirth. — Nie wiedziałam nawet, czy… Zadzwoniłabym, ale pewnie twój telefon uległ zniszczeniu w czasie… kiedy…

— Aha — odpowiada z pewnym opóźnieniem Eddie. — Zgadza się, straciłem pani numer. Nie chciałem pani szukać, w razie jakby to miało ściągnąć na panią czyjąś uwagę. — A tak całkiem szczerze to założył, że ona nie żyje.

 _EDDIE!_ – protestuje Venom. _ONA BYŁA W TYM LABORATORIUM. ZJEDZMY JĄ._

— Nie, to ona się ze mną skontaktowała, żebym się tam rozejrzał. To dzięki niej się spotkaliśmy, słońce.

Eddie czuje, jak opinia Venoma o doktor Skirth robi piękny zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Widzi też, jak doktor Skirth wlepia w niego wzrok i robi się szara jak popiół.

Jest ostatnim debilem. I jeszcze się na tyle nie obudził, żeby sobie z tą sytuacją poradzić.

— Eddie? — Kobieta robi krok do tyłu. — _Eddie_? Z kim ty rozmawiasz?

— Spokojnie — mówi Eddie. — To nie jest tak, jak się pani… Eee, właściwie to pewnie jest dokładnie tak, jak się pani wydaje. Ale proszę posłuchać, wszystko jest w porządku.

— O Boże, o Boże. O, nie. O _Boże_.

— Ale… proszę się uspokoić. Proszę. Niech pani popatrzy. — Eddie podnosi ręce do góry i znacząco się od niej odsuwa. — Nic pani nie zrobimy.

_CZEMU TY ZAWSZE DAJESZ RĘCE DO GÓRY?_

— Bo to jest dobry sposób na sprawienie, żeby inni poczuli się bezpiecznie!

Doktor Skirth oddycha za szybko i za głęboko.

— Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym. Co… co tam słychać u pani dzieci? — próbuje Eddie.

Słyszy jej zdławione, pogardliwe prychnięcie.

— Drake często mnie o to pytał.

— O, nie. Uch, daję słowo, że nie miałem na myśli niczego złego. Po prostu… — Eddie opuszcza ręce. Venom ma rację, nie ma z tego żadnego pożytku, a wyglądają od tego jak pajac. — Ej, jak pani chce, to może pani stąd wyjść. Widzi pani? Tu są drzwi. Nie jest pani w pułapce. Nic pani nie grozi.

Skirth stoi jak wryta. Eddie jest prawie pewny, że wyprowadzenie jej z mieszkania nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla nikogo.

— Ale muszę powiedzieć — ciągnie — że się cieszę, że panią widzę. I że nic pani nie jest. Martwiłem się. A teraz wyciągnęła mnie pani z łóżka, więc… zrobię kawy. I będę miał też kubek dla pani, jeśli chce się pani napić. Usiądzie pani? Doktor Skirth?

Normalność to potężny środek hipnotyczny. Skirth bardzo wolno siada na taborecie.

Eddie krząta się po kuchni, w której ma bałagan, uważając, żeby nie podejść do kobiety za blisko. Czuje, jak ona wibruje z napięcia.

— Czy _to_ tu dalej jest? — wyrywa jej się, tak jakby myślała, że Eddie jej robi jakiś kawał.

— Aha. Proszę spojrzeć. Vee… byłbyś tak dobry i podał mi telefon?

Z pleców Eddiego wystrzeliwuje macka, która łapie za telefon i podaje mu go prosto do ręki. Skirth zasłania ręką usta. Nie odzywa się, tylko siedzi tak jak skamieniała, a oczy ma okrągłe.

Eddie pisze szybkiego SMS-a do Anne. Przydałoby mu się jakieś wsparcie.

Anne zjawia się niecałych dziesięć minut później – mieszka całkiem niedaleko nowego mieszkania Eddiego, co _może_ być jednym z powodów, dla których on je wybrał, a poza tym wiadomość, którą do niej wysłał, brzmiała „POMOCY, PRZYJDŹ SZYBKO” i patrząc wstecz, to był trochę za ostry dobór słów. Ale kiedy Anne puka do drzwi, Skirth podskakuje, jakby usłyszała wystrzał, więc dodatkowe wsparcie nie zaszkodzi.

— Co się stało? — pyta przestraszonym głosem Anne, wchodząc do środka, po czym staje i marszczy nos. — Boże, Eddie, kiedy ty tu ostatni raz wietrzyłeś?

— Nie wiedziałem, że będę mieć gości — mówi Eddie i steruje nią do kuchni. — Doktor S… uch, Dora? To jest Anne.

Wytłumaczenie, kim jest Anne, trochę trwa. Wytłumaczenie, kim jest Dora, trwa jeszcze dłużej. z jej rwących się, nerwowych odpowiedzi Eddie dowiaduje się, że mało brakowało, a nie uszłaby z życiem – jak się okazuje, Carlton Drake zamknął ją w klatce symbionta i go tam do niej wpuścił.

— Dwa miesiące leżałam w śpiączce — mówi kobieta, co dwie sekundy spoglądając na Eddiego. — I dalej czuję się… źle. Jak to możliwe, że jesteś taki… Jak…

— No, to jest symbioza. Sama tak pani powiedziała. — Eddie otwiera dłoń. Z rękawa wysuwa mu się jej lśniąca, czarna kopia i łapie go mocno za rękę. Eddie tę czarną dłoń ściska i z powrotem podnosi wzrok. — Chyba się po prostu dobrze dogadujemy.

_ONA SIĘ NAS BOI._

— No, słońce, masz rację, ale nie możemy jej za to winić.

— Może powinnam pójść z Dorą na jeszcze jedną kawę — mówi stanowczo Anne i wstaje. — Gdzieś, gdzie gospodarz nie będzie gadał sam do siebie, a ze zlewu nie będą się wylewały brudne naczynia.

— Żaden z nas nie lubi zmywać — żartuje Eddie i zostaje za to trzepnięty w ucho.

Oszołomiona Dora pozwala się Anne wyprowadzić. Ma minę człowieka, który nie spodziewał się, że wyjdzie stamtąd żywy. Cały czas się rozgląda, jakby czekała, aż ze ścian zaczną wyłazić maziowaci kosmici.

— Doktor Skirth! — woła Eddie tuż przed jej wyjściem i krzywi się, kiedy ona się cała spina. — Przepraszam. Po prostu… ma pani tutaj samych przyjaciół. Naprawdę.

Wciąż blada, Skirth kiwa głową, podaje mu rękę, ewidentnie zupełnie odruchowo, po czym piszczy z przerażenia w reakcji na swój własny gest i cofa dłoń, zanim Eddie zdąży jej dotknąć.

— Nie ma żadnego ryzyka — mówi Eddie z lekkim zadowoleniem w głosie. — On najbardziej lubi mnie.

Ona się śmieje i jeśli brzmi to trochę tak, jakby zwariowała, to przecież Eddie nie może jej tego mieć za złe. On sam od dawna gada jak dużo większy wariat. W sumie to Skirth świetnie sobie radzi.

—Chodźmy, Dora — mówi łagodnie Anne. Eddie postanawia kupić jej kwiaty.

— Niech pani na siebie uważa, dobrze? — mówi Eddie. — I nie musi tu pani więcej przychodzić, jeśliby to miało sprawić pani za duży kłopot. Nie obrazimy się.

Skirth robi takie wrażenie, jakby wstrząs pomału jej przechodził, tak że teraz jest już tylko zdezorientowana, pogubiona.

— Do widzenia, Eddie. I przepraszam… przepraszam, że…

— Rozumiem. Nic się nie stało. Teraz powinna pani po prostu stąd wyjść.

— To wszystko przeze mnie — wyrywa jej się. — Eddie, źle zrobiłam, że cię w to wszystko w ogóle wciągnęłam. Tak mi przykro.

Eddie trochę się do niej uśmiecha.

— A mnie nie — mówi.

To chyba dociera do niej bardziej niż cała ta reszta. Skirth cichnie i teraz patrzy już na niego nie ze strachem, a z czymś jakby zdumieniem. Wtedy Anne delikatnie wyprowadza ją z mieszkania i zamyka drzwi.

No dobra, skoro Eddie już wstał, to równie dobrze może tu trochę ogarnąć.

 

*

 

 _FAKTYCZNIE NAJBARDZIEJ LUBIĘ CIEBIE_ – dudni Venom, kiedy myją naczynia, i Eddie uśmiecha się do gąbki jak głupi.

Dzwoni jego telefon. Numer nieznany, ale kiedy odbiera, nie jest zaskoczony, słysząc głos Dory Skirth.

— Eddie… witaj. Anne dała mi… twój numer. Mam nadzieję, że ci to… nie przeszkadza?

— Ani trochę, doktor Skirth.

— Myślę, że na tym etapie możesz już mówić mi „Dora”. — Eddie słyszy jej zdławiony śmiech. — Naprawdę przepraszam, czuję się… jak taka idiotka. Że tak pękłam.

— Ej, jak wziąć pod uwagę, co ci się przytrafiło, to domyślam się, że to nie była przyjemna niespodzianka.

— Można by tak powiedzieć. — Tym razem jej śmiech brzmi trochę pewniej. — Anne jest bardzo miła.

— Aha, jest fantastyczna. Uwierzysz, że kiedyś ze mną chodziła? Dzięki Bogu, że od tego czasu poprawiły jej się standardy.

Venom dudni, kiedy Eddie sam o sobie wyraża się lekceważąco, ale nic nie mówi, tylko dalej zmywa, dzięki czemu Eddie ma ręce i myśli wolne i może się zająć rozmową. Bardzo to z jego strony taktowne.

Po głosie słychać, że Dora z każdą chwilą wraca do siebie.

— Jeśli to jest prawda, co mi powiedziałeś, to mój Boże, Eddie, to… to wszystko zmienia. To jest odkrycie naukowe stulecia, czy mogę… czy możemy się znowu niedługo spotkać?

— Żadnych laboratoriów, pani doktor.

— Nie, mój Boże, nic z tych rzeczy! Ja po prostu… te stworzenia… po tym, co zobaczyłam, wydawało mi się… Od początku sądziłam, że współpraca nie będzie tak naprawdę możliwa. Mam tyle pytań.

— Aha, na trochę pytań to moglibyśmy odpowiedzieć.

— „My” — powtarza Skirth. — Ty i symbiont… Wy się… porozumiewacie?

Kąciki ust unoszą się Eddiemu w uśmiechu.

— Idzie nam coraz lepiej.

 

*

 

Wizyta u Anne i Dana sprawia, że Eddie czuje się bezbronny. Ostatnio mało co potrafi ten efekt wywołać. Oni zawsze się cieszą, że go widzą. Anne całuje go w policzek, trochę za blisko ust, z porozumiewawczym pół-uśmiechem byłej. Wybucha śmiechem, kiedy Eddie wręcza jej jakąś idiotyczną liczbę róż. Dan bezceremonialnie go obejmuje. To on gotuje i Eddie nie wie, co jest na główne danie, ale czuje po zapachu, że na deser będzie ciasto czekoladowe.

— Ale wy jesteście — mamrocze.

— To co u was obu słychać? — pyta Dan, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie.

To tego wszyscy potrzebujemy, myśli sobie Eddie, siadając do stołu, i niczego więcej. Czy się jest zupełnie zwyczajnym człowiekiem, czy w symbiozie z kosmitą. O ile uda nam się znaleźć kilka osób, które sprawią, że będziemy się czuli, jakbyśmy boli normalni – i nie musi ich nawet być dużo, wystarczą dwie albo trzy – to wszystko będzie dobrze.

Po kolacji oglądają film. Venom pomału zjada miskę popcornu. Eddie ma na sobie grubą bluzę z kapturem, ale i tak czuje ciepło, które bije od Anne i Dana. Usiedli na kanapie tak, że on trafił w środek.

Po ekranie przesuwają się napisy, gospodarze się przeciągają i coś tam mamroczą o herbatce ziołowej, ale Eddie dalej siedzi, a w piersi pulsuje mu jak drugie serce coś miękkiego i niemal bolesnego.

 _POWINIENEŚ IM POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE ICH KOCHASZ_ – dudni Venom.

Jego rady zawsze są dobre. Eddie robi roztrzęsiony wydech.

— Ej — chrypi. — Uch, wiecie co?

Słyszą, że chodzi o coś ważnego. Anne z powrotem siada na kanapie obok niego, mrużąc oczy, jakby już próbowała zgadnąć, co Eddie powie. Dan siada na fotelu przy stoliku kawowym. Kurde, bije od niego taka przyjacielskość, jakby to był jego zawód.

Eddie przełyka ślinę.

— Więc… Słuchajcie, to, co dla mnie zrobiliście… Ja wiem, jaki to był straszny chaos. Wiem, że narobiłem wam wstydu przy ludziach, naraziłem was na niebezpieczeństwo i pewnie macie teraz przeze mnie koszmary… a wy dalej… I nie umiem… Nie umiałbym wam powiedzieć, jak bardzo…

— Eddie — zaczyna Anne, życzliwie dając mu okazję, żeby przestał robić z siebie głupka.

— Cholera, ja co drugi dzień widuję wszystko, co jest w ludziach najgorsze — brnie dalej Eddie, chociaż głos mu się chwieje. — Widzę, jacy _wszyscy_ potrafią być małostkowi, wredni i… i okrutni. Ale wiem, że nigdy, przenigdy nie stracę wiary w ludzi. Bo mam to szczęście, że spotkałem was oboje.

— Och, _chłopie_! — mówi Dan.

— Okej, skończyłem. — Eddie odwraca wzrok, parska śmiechem. — Przykro mi… przykro mi, że musieliście przez to przechodzić. Uch. Może byśmy tak wszyscy…

Nie słychać, co próbował powiedzieć, bo Anne go przytula, a i Dan podchodzi do kanapy, żeby zrobić to samo. Eddie zamyka oczy i chwyta ich oboje za ramiona. Drgają, zaskoczeni, kiedy z Eddiego wysącza się czarna masa i ich oplata, ale zaraz potem się śmieją, może trochę chwiejnie, i ściskają Eddiego mocniej. Venom też ich wszystkich ściska i Eddie znowu czuje w każdej komórce ciała tę potężną, wszechogarniającą miłość. I ona ma taką głębię, jakby człowiek patrzył w nocne niebo.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia zjadają cztery osoby.

Z ostrożnych SMS-ów Dory Skirth wynika, że Venom potrzebuje jakiejś substancji chemicznej o niewymawialnej nazwie, która występuje i w ludzkim mózgu, i w czekoladzie. Teoretycznie dałby radę przeżyć, jedząc samą nutellę, ale z drugiej strony _lubi_ jeść mózg, a dzięki swojej pracy Eddie spotyka więcej złych ludzi niż dobrych – niezależnie od wszelkiej wiary w ludzkość.

Jego praca nad AIM musi prowadzić w jakimś interesującym kierunku, bo ten, kto tam rządzi, zdecydował, że może wszyscy na tym dobrze wyjdą, jak Eddie przez jakiś czas będzie martwy. Nie wziął tylko pod uwagę Venoma, który ożywia się z mięsożernym zapałem, kiedy Eddie odkryje, że jest otoczony w słabo oświetlonym zaułku.

_ŹLI, ZGADZA SIĘ?_

— Jadalni — mówi Eddie szeptem i to jest wszystko, czego Venom potrzebuje, żeby wezbrać jak fala i całego go sobą otulić.

To nie jest to samo co po prostu jedno ciało na spółkę. Kiedy Venom przejmuje stery, wrażenie jest takie jak po LSD na sterydach: to poczucie niewyobrażalnej mocy, ta dzika radość, która bierze się z bycia drapieżnikiem i robienia tego, co robi drapieżnik. Eddie jest bezpieczny, ale nie ma kontroli nad swoim ciałem, może tylko patrzeć przez oczy Venoma, słuchać przez jego uszy, czuć smak przez jego pysk.

Cholera, ależ ludzkie mięso jest _pyszne_.

Venom rozdziera, rozrywa, rozszarpuje. Nie zawsze pożera ludzi w całości, ale zawsze zjada głowy, które najpierw urywa, jakby wyciągał korek z butelki szampana.

Wszędzie jest gorąca i ostra woń krwi, która tryska ciemnymi strumieniami jak wino o mocnym smaku. Walka trwa tylko kilka minut, ale Venom nie przesiada się jeszcze z powrotem do tyłu, tylko wspina się na dach budynku, żeby zabrać ich obu do domu. Śpieszy mu się i Eddie wie czemu.

 _WIESZ, CZEGO CHCĘ_ – warczy Venom, ledwo wejdą z powrotem do mieszkania, i odchodzi od ciała Eddiego jak skórka od miąższu.

— Aha — dyszy Eddie, kładąc się na plecach na dywanie. Jezu święty, jest cały we krwi, ale… — _Dawaj_. Boże, na co ty _cze_ …

Prawie szlocha, kiedy Venom wpycha mu się do środka, tak brutalnie, że go kaleczy. Eddie wie, że kiedy skończą, rozdarcia już nie będzie, ale póki co ból daje mu takiego kopa, że Eddie traci zdolność myślenia. Jest późny wieczór, a Venom, dziwna rzecz, zawsze się przejmuje, czy nie robią za dużo hałasu, więc pasma połyskliwej czarnej mazi osnuwają Eddiemu usta, żeby był cicho. Jak się okazuje, słusznie. Eddie ma w ciele jeden otwór, którego Venom jeszcze nie próbował, ale widać jest spragniony nowych metod dręczenia go, bo jedna odważna cieniutka macka wślizguje się Eddiemu do cewki.

Eddie się broni i krzyczy coś stłumionym głosem, ale Venom trzyma go mocno – a to Eddie uwielbia ponad wszystko: że jest zmuszany, i że ten przymus obejmuje odczuwanie przyjemności. Nieważne, co Venom z nim robi, o ile nie zostawia mu _wyboru_. Eddie nie potrafiłby się tak totalnie oddać nikomu innemu, nawet Anne; obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, byłoby to za bardzo szalone. Jemu groziłoby zbyt wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, na niej ciążyłaby zbyt wielka odpowiedzialność.

Ale Venom to nie jest tak do końca _ktoś inny_.

A Eddie ma pewność, że wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku. W ostatecznym rozrachunku tylko tego potrzebuje, żeby się oddać.

Wypustki grubieją i wpychają mu się głębiej do fiuta; inne go oplatają, tworząc falujący futerał. Venom trzyma Eddiego za nadgarstki i kostki, a Eddie oddycha ciężko przez nos i już nawet się prawie nie szarpie; zwykle po jakimś czasie po prostu się poddaje. Venom go pieprzy do utraty zmysłów, tym razem dosłownie, bo przy orgazmie Eddie traci przytomność.

 

*

 

Kiedy dochodzi do siebie, Venoma nigdzie nie widać. Oczywiście Eddie dalej czuje, że go w sobie ma; pamięta, jakie to było uczucie, kiedy Venom został z niego siłą wydarty w szpitalu, to okropne zimno i słabość, które go w jednej chwili dopadły jak przedwczesna starość. W tej chwili wszystko jest w porządku. Venom jest na swoim miejscu, w sercu, płucach i mózgu Eddiego.

Jest zupełnie wyczerpany i ledwo reaguje, kiedy Eddie wstaje, rozbiera się i wciska zakrwawione ciuchy nie do kosza na pranie, tylko do kosza na śmieci, bo potrafi na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznać przegraną bitwę. Dopiero kiedy wchodzi pod prysznic, Venom się w końcu porusza. _EDDIE, ALEŻ JA CIĘ KOCHAM._

Nawet ten jego głos, który Eddie słyszy u siebie w głowie, brzmi sennie. Eddie patrzy, jak woda zmywa z niego krew, która znika w odpływie. Krew i strzępki ciała.

— Też cię kocham, skarbie — mówi głosem schrypniętym z emocji.

Venom przytula go od środka. Jest to najlepsze uczucie, jakiego Eddie w życiu doświadczył.

 

*

 

Ponieważ po tamtym napadzie kanibalistycznego szału Venom zabrał ich do domu trasą ekspresową, motocykl Eddiego został biedak sam na drugim końcu miasta. W piątek Eddie będzie się widział z Anne i Danem, a w sobotę wychodzi na próbę się czegoś napić z Dorą Skirth, nie mówiąc już o tym, że ta cała sprawa związana z AIM musi być o krok od rozwiązania, skoro próbowali go zabić. Sprowadza się to do tego, że po prostu _musi_ po ten cholerny motor pojechać dzisiaj.

Jest piękny poranek, więc wsiada w tramwaj. Wyglądając przez okno, nie umie sobie nie przypomnieć swojej ostatniej, katastrofalnej jazdy tramwajem. Wtedy był przerażony, wydawało mu się, że jest chory, i nie wyobrażał sobie, że niecałe trzy miesiące później będzie mu tak dobrze.

— Cholera — mówi, jak dotrze na miejsce. Jego motor tam stoi, ale brakuje czegoś innego. — Ktoś mi chyba ukradł kask?

_RZUCILIŚMY NIM W KOGOŚ._

Prawda. Eddie pamięta trzask pękającej kości i ten przerażający kąt, pod którym tamten facet miał skręcony kark. Później wspomnienia trochę mu się rozmywają, w każdym razie jeśli chodzi o kask.

No, będzie po prostu musiał kupić sobie nowy. Ten i tak był stary i do niczego. Ale kiedy Eddie wsiada na motocykl, nagle jego ciało zastyga nieruchomo: to Venom go trzyma.

_CO TY ROBISZ?_

— Uch, Vee. Jadę do domu.

_NIE MASZ KASKU. TO JEST NIEBEZPIECZNE._

— Ty tak _poważnie_? Ledwo wczoraj próbowało nas zabić w zaułku czterech gości.

_WTEDY BYLIŚMY WYWRÓCENI NA LEWĄ STRONĘ. TERAZ JESTEŚMY O WIELE BARDZIEJ ODSŁONIĘCI._

Eddiego mija z rykiem silnika motocyklistka w błyszczącym czarnym kasku.

— To wyjdź na wierzch — mówi Eddie.

_CO?_

— Osłoń mi tylko głowę. Dasz radę tak zrobić?

Przez chwilę Venom milczy. Potem Eddie czuje na szyi znajome łaskotanie. Venom zasłania mu całą głowę, a potem, jakby mu się dopiero wtedy przypomniało, robi mu okienko, żeby coś widział.

Eddie się rozgląda i widzi, że nikt nie zauważył. Nie dziwi go to; spora część jego studiów dziennikarskich polegała na uczeniu się, jak zauważać różne rzeczy. To talent, ale nabyty.

— Maca się idealnie. — Dźwięki nie są przytłumione, nic mu nie przygniata włosów, nie ściska czaszki. W oknach przejeżdżającego obok autobusu miga Eddiemu jego odbicie. — Kurde, no. Wygląda też dobrze. Jak myślisz, mógłbyś też być innymi rzeczami?

 _KURTKĄ. NASTĘPNYM RAZEM, JAK PÓJDZIEMY GDZIEŚ, GDZIE BĘDZIE NIEBEZPIECZNIE._ Kask leciutko faluje Eddiemu na głowie. _ALBO PO PROSTU JAK BĘDZIESZ MIAŁ OCHOTĘ UBRAĆ SIĘ W COŚ CZARNEGO._

Eddie śmieje się cicho i wciska gaz.

— Słońce, idealnie trafiasz w mój styl.

 

 


	2. Anne

_A co tam u Eddiego?_ – brzmi SMS, którego Anne dostaje od mamy w pewną pochmurną niedzielę.

Teraz Anne nie będzie już więcej mogła unikać tematu, skoro padło takie bezpośrednie pytanie. Odpisuje z westchnieniem człowieka pokonanego.

 _Zerwaliśmy, mamusiu_.

Mimo wszystkich swoich wysiłków zmierzających w inną stronę, Anne jest zdecydowanie taką przekonaną o swojej wyższości białą, pochodzącą od osadników kobietą z dobrego domu. Tak się ubiera, tak chodzi i tak mówi. Została prawniczką. Mówi do mamy „mamusiu”. Więc chociaż chodzenie z Eddiem Brockiem to ani trochę nie był z jej strony żaden umyślny plan, od razu do niej dotarło, że to jest okazja do buntu, tak że trzymała się potem tej opcji z upartą determinacją.

Na pierwszym jego zdjęciu, które wysłała mamie, Eddiemu _widać_ było tatuaże. Miał na sobie _skórzaną kurtkę_. Siedział na _motocyklu_. A co najgorsze, obejmował Anne w pasie i całował ją w policzek. _Co on sobie wyobraża, że jesteś jego własnością?_ – odpisała jej mama ze zgrozą, która dała Anne głęboką satysfakcję. _Gdzie ty go w ogóle poznałaś?_

Na to pytanie Anne nie odpowiedziała, bo to by poważnie zaszkodziło tej bijącej od Eddiego aurze najgorszego możliwego zięcia. Eddie nie uwiódł jej po łajdacku na postoju przy autostradzie, nie przerzucił jej sobie przez siodełko i z nią nie odjechał. Spotkali się po prostu w sądzie. Był to długi proces, a póki trwał, oboje musieli codziennie przebywać w tej samej sali; klient Anne był bardziej szemrany niż zazwyczaj, co naturalnie przyciągało reporterów jak muchy. Eddie już wtedy stosował taką śmiałą metodę dziennikarską polegającą na wpychaniu się ludziom przed nos i żądaniu, żeby mu opowiedzieli o faktach, które ich obciążą. Anne była taka zdumiona, że aż zgodziła się z nim spędzić dwudziestominutową przerwę na lunch, po prostu dlatego, że sądziła, że on ją ma za głupią, i chciała się przekonać, za jak głupią.

Jak się okazało, Eddie wcale nie uważał, że ona jest głupia, po prostu nie był za dobry w swoim zawodzie. Kiedy Anne ostrożnie zasugerowała, że może krótkie tekściki informacyjno-rozrywkowe byłyby bardziej w jego stylu, nie tylko jej wysłuchał, ale i chyba zaczął się poważnie nad tym zastanawiać. Pytał ją o nią, nie próbował jej podrywać i nie marudził, kiedy powiedziała, że zapłacą każde za siebie.

Był to taki powiew świeżego powietrza, że Anne zgodziła się na drugi lunch. Nie miała żadnego lepszego zajęcia.

Był i trzeci lunch, a potem czwarty, a potem to już było oczywiste, że codziennie jedzą coś razem – mimo że do tego czasu Eddie zdążył już zrezygnować z artykułu, na który polował, i zaczął montować to, co się potem przeobraziło w _Brock Report_. Był pracowity i ambitny, co w świecie Anne nie było niczym niezwykłym, ale przez te cztery tygodnie dwudziestominutowych lunchów okazało się też, że jest uparcie sympatyczny, a lubienie go nie wymaga żadnego wysiłku. W ostatni dzień procesu zaprosił ją na drinka. Zrobił to z takim krzywym uśmiechem, który znaczył, że on się jak najbardziej spodziewa, że Anne mu delikatnie odmówi.

Anne Weying lubiła ludzi, którzy nie zakładali z góry, że mogą na nią liczyć.

Popatrzyła na jego tatuaże, jego skórzaną kurtkę i okropną fryzurę, pomyślała, co by powiedziała na to jej mama, i odpowiedziała „Pewnie, czemu nie?”

 

*

 

Przez prawie cały ich związek Eddie prezentował postawę człowieka, który nie umie uwierzyć, jakie miał szczęście. Z początku to było urocze, jak jej się we wszystkim podporządkowywał. To Anne zaproponowała, żeby drugi raz poszli się czegoś razem napić, to ona wyszła z inicjatywą ich pierwszego pocałunku i to ona przyznała, że tak, Eddie może zaryzykować wizytę u niej w sypialni. W łóżku był tak samo uległy, a poza tym autentycznie mu zależało na tym, żeby ona doszła, przez co łatwo trafił do jej top trójki. Jakoś tak wtedy oderwał się od ziemi _Brock Report_ , pociągając za sobą duży szum i trochę sławy, które Eddie beztrosko, choć niesłusznie uznał za sukces. Wydawało mu się, że jest wielkim reporterem, podczas gdy był tylko reporterem impulsywnym i pyskatym. No ale hej, efekty były, więc czemu ktoś miałby mu tłumaczyć, na czym polega różnica?

O, nie był ideałem – nie tyle budował życie wspólnie z Anne, co zamieszkał w życiu, które ona już zbudowała. Wiecznie się spóźniał, zapominał, że się z kimś umówił, i ani razu nie zrobił śniadania. Ale był też najmilszym, _najsłodszym_ mężczyzną, jakiego w życiu spotkała, i _ze wszystkimi_ rozmawiał tak jak wtedy na początku z nią – nikogo nie wyróżniając, z szacunkiem i autoironiczną sympatią. Rozmawiał z bezdomnymi i ekspedientkami w małych sklepikach, z motorniczymi i z nieznajomymi w barach. Nigdy nie tracił cierpliwości i nie miał w sobie ani grama takiego poczucia, że coś mu się należy i tyle; w sytuacjach, w których sama Anne straciłaby cierpliwość, Eddie zawsze był gotowy widzieć w ludziach dobro i ufać im na kredyt. To on karmił kota w nadziei, że kot go polubi. To on nalegał, żeby zawsze mieli w tygodniu zarezerwowany jeden wspólny wieczór tylko dla siebie.

Spędzili razem jedne udane wakacje, potem drugie, a potem nagle dotarło do niej, że są ze sobą od ponad dwóch lat, od ponad pół roku razem mieszkają, Eddie klęczy przed nią na jednym kolanie, w ręce trzyma pierścionek i znowu ma w oczach coś takiego, jakby się spodziewał, że ona powie „nie”.

Anne Weying dalej lubiła ludzi, którzy nie zakładali z góry, że mogą na nią liczyć.

Jednak nawet mówiąc „tak” i pozwalając, żeby Eddie wsunął jej ten pierścionek na palec, słyszała głęboko w głowie taki cichy głos, który mówił „ty tylko pozwalasz, żeby wydarzenia toczyły się swoim torem”. Rozumiała, dlaczego Eddie tak często to robi. Czy to nie było _wygodne_ tak pozwalać, żeby rzeczy jedna po drugiej toczyły się swoim torem? Jednego dnia postanowiła dać Eddiemu Brockowi szansę, drugiego on się jej oświadczył. A ona się zgodziła, bo, no cóż, bo on nie dał jej wystarczająco dobrych powodów, żeby się _nie_ zgodziła.

Anne lubiła Eddiego tak bardzo, że bardzo mało brakowało, żeby go kochała. Gdyby nic się nie stało, mogłoby to trwać wiecznie.

 

*

 

 _Oj, no cóż_ – odpisuje mama. _Ty mu zawsze musiałaś tak bardzo matkować. Zawsze mówiłam, że jest ci tylko kulą u nogi. Może teraz poznasz wreszcie jakiegoś porządnego, miłego mężczyznę!_

 

*

 

Więc Anne tak właśnie robi.

Skończyła z łażeniem po bezdrożach. Skończyła z dawaniem szans niechlujnym reporterom z tatuażami i krzywym uśmiechem. Kosztowało ją to pracę i spory kawał serca. Od teraz żadnego więcej tracenia czasu na bzdury, żadnego więcej buntowania się. Cholera, jest zdecydowana pogodzić się z perspektywą małżeństwa bez miłości i pożegnać się z orgazmami, jeśli zapewni jej to w życiu trochę _stabilizacji_. No kurde, trochę ciszy i spokoju. Przecież chyba nie chce nie wiadomo czego?

Nie upadła jeszcze tak nisko, żeby chodzić z drugim _prawnikiem_ , ale kiedy jej znajoma Stacy umawia ją na randkę z pewnym chirurgiem – z chirurgiem, do cholery – to ona na nią posłusznie idzie. Dan Lewis zachwyciłby jej mamę. Anne już na pierwszej randce widzi, że ten człowiek jeszcze ani razu w życiu się nie spóźnił. Zapewne też nigdy jeszcze nie zaspał. Wręcz zwierza jej się, że sam sobie mieli kawę. Jego kariera zawodowa posuwa się do przodu zgodnie z planem. Jest zamożny, sympatyczny i potrafi słuchać.

Praktycznie pod każdym względem jest porządnym, miłym mężczyzną.

Wszystko rozwija się bardzo naturalnie. Nie mijają dwa tygodnie, a oni ze sobą śpią. Przed upływem dwóch miesięcy Anne daje mu klucze do swojego mieszkania. Przed upływem czterech zgadzają się, że będzie prościej, jak on po prostu się do niej wprowadzi, a swoje mieszkanie wynajmie.

A po niecałych sześciu miesiącach od tamtej pierwszej randki przed drzwiami domu Anne zjawia się Eddie Brock.

Na co by nie liczył – a tak serio, to na czym polegał jego plan? – zamiary natychmiast krzyżuje mu obecność Dana. Oglądanie miny Eddiego, kiedy Dan mówi mu, że jest fanem jego pracy, jest żenujące do bólu. Swoją drogą to tak bardzo nie przystaje do jego wizerunku porządnego, miłego mężczyzny, że Anne nie może się na Dana trochę nie gapić.

Eddie dalej nie ma w sobie ani grama takiego poczucia, że coś mu się należy i tyle. Nie widać, żeby żywił urazę, jest tylko niepocieszony i żartuje sobie smętnie, kiedy Dan wchodzi do środka, żeby dać im trochę prywatności. Może gdyby Anne stała tak po ciemku na chodniku z kimkolwiek innym, to czułaby się nieswojo. Ale nie ma takiej opcji, żeby się przestraszyła Eddiego Brocka.

Nie jest dla niego miła. Nie zasłużył sobie na to. Wciąż jest na niego zła za to, jak to się skończyło. Jest na niego zła za to, co dzieje się _teraz_. Dlaczego musiał im obojgu zafundować ten niewiarygodnie żałosny moment? Dlaczego nawet po przekroczeniu mety musi wywierać na nią presję, żeby ona go trzymała za rękę?

Kiedy Anne dołącza do Dana na górze, prawie o tym nie rozmawiają. Ona po prostu przeprasza, a Dan mówi jej, żeby się tym nie przejmowała; oczywiście, że tak robi. Taki miły, taki porządny. Z romantycznego wieczoru nic w zasadzie nie zostało, ale w przyszłym tygodniu mają znowu zamiar razem gdzieś pójść. Zawsze mają zamiar razem gdzieś pójść w przyszłym tygodniu, co tydzień. Tym razem idą do eleganckiej restauracji serwującej owoce morza. Mają tam akwarium z żywymi homarami.

 

*

 

Kiedy do środka wpada Eddie, coś w Anne _drętwieje z zimna_.

W niczym nie przypomina to wydarzeń tamtego wieczoru sprzed tygodnia. Tyle udaje jej się pojąć w kilka sekund. To nie Eddie wpakował się tu nieproszony; to coś wpakowało się nieproszone _na niego_.

Kiedy Eddie zaczyna wyjadać ludziom różne rzeczy prosto z talerzy, Anne podnosi się już z krzesła, a jej mózg prawniczki pracuje w zdwojonym tempie. Czy to jest epizod psychotyczny? Może zapalenie opon mózgowych? Nie chce jeszcze myśleć o ewentualnym guzie mózgu. Za wolno jej to idzie, żeby dała radę opanować szok, który sama czuje; jakieś szpetne zakamarki jej umysłu pytają: _Czy to przeze mnie? Czy miałam być bardziej delikatna?_ I: _Czemu przyszedł do mnie? Czy jest aż taki samotny?_ Za dużo jest tych czynników, które musi wziąć pod uwagę – pozostali klienci, personel restauracji, _Dan_ …

Jak się jednak okazuje, Dan Lewis, Porządny, Miły Mężczyzna, nie będzie niczyim _czynnikiem_.

Zanim Anne zdąży wykombinować, jak nim pokierować, tak jak zawsze musiała kierować wszystkimi mężczyznami w swoim życiu, on się na całego – miło i porządnie – _rozkręca_. _Nie pozwoli_ obsłudze wezwać policji. _Nie pozwoli_ doprowadzić do aresztowania człowieka, który wyraźnie jest chory. _Nie pozwoli_ , żeby chaotyczne zachowanie Eddiego odstręczyło go od rozmawiania z nim. Eddie do tego cholernego akwarium z homarami _włazi_ , a Dan dalej jest obok i mówi coś do niego z niewyczerpaną cierpliwością.

Owszem, gubi na chwilę wątek, kiedy Eddie wgryza się w żywego homara, ale uczciwie trzeba przyznać, że wtedy gubią wątek wszyscy w knajpie.

Kiedy w końcu uda im się namówić Eddiego, żeby z tego akwarium wylazł, on dalej ma wysoką gorączkę i rzuca po sali spojrzeniami, jakby nie wiedział właściwie, gdzie jest. Po drodze do wyjścia Anne musi go cały czas uspokajać. Dan idzie tuż za nią, jowialnie przeprasza pracowników restauracji i zostawia im wizytówkę z prośbą, żeby wystawili mu rachunek za poniesione szkody.

Kiedy Dan wsiada do taksówki, Anne zerka na niego ukradkiem i nie widzi na jego twarzy nic oprócz skupienia i troski.

Porządny, miły _mężczyzna_.

 

*

 

— To nie jest guz mózgu – brzmi pierwsza rzecz, którą mówi Dan po powrocie do domu następnego dnia wieczorem.

Anne nie umie się nawet odezwać; siada tylko na kanapie przygnieciona ciężarem ulgi, która się na nią nagle zwaliła.

— Domyślałem się, że będziesz chciała, żebym od tego zaczął. — Dan posyła jej zmęczony uśmiech i ściąga płaszcz. — Czekamy jeszcze na wyniki badań laboratoryjnych, ale sądząc po rezonansie magnetycznym, wygląda na to, że to jakiś pasożyt.

—  _Pasożyt_?

— Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie złapał coś tych rozmiarów. Może to jakiś rodzaj tasiemca, one czasami przedostają się do mózgu. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że bardzo łatwo jest się ich pozbyć. — Dan marszczy brwi. — Czy on zawsze miał klaustrofobię?

— Ma… ma lęk wysokości. Ale klaustrofobię chyba nie.

— Ha. A dałbym się nabrać.

Anne robi wydech tak głęboki, że ma wrażenie, że on idzie z pięt.

— Dan, przez cały ten czas jesteś cudowny. Jesteś…

Dopiero teraz do niej dociera, że pozbieranie Dana to nie jest tylko taka fasada. Może po raz pierwszy w życiu natknęła się na kogoś, z kim nie trzeba się cackać, ale kto sam też się nie cacka z innymi. Kogoś, kto jest _po jej stronie_.

Dan chyba nawet nie zauważył, że ona patrzy teraz na niego inaczej. Mruga trochę ze zdziwienia.

— Ej, nie musisz mi dziękować. Na tym polega moja praca.

W ustach kogoś innego byłaby to fałszywa skromność. W ustach Dana to tylko szczera prawda.

— Może do niego zadzwonimy? — proponuje Dan. — Powiemy mu, co nam się udało ustalić?

Sądząc po głosie, Eddie jest trochę zaskoczony, że słyszy w telefonie głos Dana, ale dalej nie jest ani trochę poirytowany, co szarpie za struny serca Anne. Pieprzyć to. On wciąż jest słodki. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie przeszła jej złość na niego, w jednej chwili spada na nią pół roku tęsknienia za nim, a słuchanie go, jak jest taki bezbronny i roztrzęsiony, w niczym tu nie pomaga. Anne nie umie przestać myśleć o tej jego smutnej jak siedem nieszczęść próbie sprzed tygodnia, kiedy zjawił się pod jej drzwiami i praktycznie błagał o jakieś resztki czułości.

Żałuje, że dzieje się wszystko naraz. No ale często tak właśnie jest.

 

*

 

Dan dzwoni do niej następnego dnia i bardzo profesjonalnie stara się nie powiedzieć jej od razu, że Eddie Brock umiera.

To się nie może dziać naprawdę, powtarza sobie Anne, jadąc jak szalona do dawnej pracy Eddiego – przez telefon błagał ją, żeby nie przyjeżdżała, mówił, że przebywanie w jego pobliżu jest zbyt niebezpieczne, ale usłyszała głos mówiącego coś do niego strażnika, więc wie, gdzie Eddie jest. I przecież nie będzie się dla swojego bezpieczeństwa trzymała od niego z daleka, jeszcze by tego brakowało. To się _nie może_ dziać naprawdę. Eddie Brock to jest mała katastrofa i kiepski z niego partner, ale, no cholera, i tak jest jednym z najlepszych ludzi, jakich Anne w życiu spotkała. No i, pewnie, jest jej byłym, ale co w związku z tym? Ma ją to _nic nie obchodzić_ , co się z nim stanie? Pierdolić to wszystko i pierdolić jej poczucie własnej wyższości i wychowanie, _jasne_ , że dalej ją to _obchodzi_! Kto powiedział, że byli partnerzy muszą być dla nas jak zmarli? Kto powiedział, że jak miłość się kończy, to zabiera ze sobą wszystko?

Samochód mknie jak rakieta. Anne trzyma kierownicę zbielałymi palcami. _Znajdzie_ Eddiego i tym razem nie spuści go z oczu, póki on nie będzie wyleczony ze wszystkiego, co mu próbowało zrobić krzywdę.

 

*

 

To jest obcy. Nie da się tego nijak uniknąć. Potworny z kształtu, muskularny obcy, czarny jak smoła, pokryty siecią białych żyłek i błyszczący jak marmur, z gigantycznymi ślepymi oczami i długim jęzorem, który wygląda jak macka.

Czyli _zdecydowanie_ nie zapalenie opon.

Anne wpada w panikę, a potem gapi się, jak Eddie zmienia się z powrotem w siebie i też zaczyna panikować. Ona nie ma pojęcia, jak zareagować, więc jej mózg cofa się po prostu do ostatniej logicznej myśli i stosuje ją do obecnej sytuacji. Przyjechała tu znaleźć Eddiego i mu powiedzieć, że jest chory. Więc teraz, choć to głupie, wiedziona poczuciem obowiązku mówi:

— Eddie, ty jesteś chory.

—  _Boję_ się — odpowiada Eddie łamiącym się głosem. — Potrzebuję… pomocy…

Mówi to tak samo jak tego dnia, kiedy zaprosił ją na drinka, tak samo jak w dniu, kiedy się jej oświadczał, tylko z większą desperacją. Za każdym razem, kiedy prosi ją o coś ważnego, widać, jak psychicznie przygotowuje się na jej odmowę.

Powinna stąd uciekać, naprawdę powinna uciekać. Ale, diabli by to wzięli, _lubi_ ludzi, którzy nie zakładają z góry, że mogą na nią liczyć. I _nie ma_ takiej opcji, żeby się przestraszyła Eddiego Brocka.

 

*

 

Eddie jest taki przerażony, że mógłby jej zrobić krzywdę, że zgadza się wsiąść tylko do tyłu. Kiedy Anne go pyta, czy coś go boli, on mamrocze tylko w odpowiedzi, że chce mu się jeść i jest mu zimno, po czym żałosnym głosem pyta, czy może pożyczyć sweter Dana. Anne patrzy we wstecznym lusterku, jak on go zakłada. Eddie mówi, że ten obcy cały czas do niego gada u niego w głowie. Najgorsze ze wszystkiego jest to, że przeprasza za wszystko, co zrobił, i mówi jej, że ją kocha. Najwyraźniej myśli, że niedługo umrze.

Nie wie, że ona przysięgła, że na to nie pozwoli.

 

*

 

Eddie krzyczy przeraźliwie.

Jednocześnie krzyczy jeszcze ktoś – krzyczy takim dziwnym głosem, w którym nie wszystkie alikwoty są powyżej progu słyszalności – i ten wrzask wwierca się Anne w uszy. Anne podkręca głośność, aż nagle ten czarny _stwór_ po prostu wystrzeliwuje z Eddiego na wierzch i rozpryskuje się bezsilnie na linoleum.

—  _Ostrzegałam_ cię — syczy Anne.

Próbowała z tym stworzeniem rozmawiać, ale nie _słuchało_. Zabijało Eddiego i próbowało zabić Dana, więc Anne wydarła je z ciała Eddiego i teraz wszystko jest już dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zgodnie z prawem Murphy’ego wszystko natychmiast idzie się spektakularnie huśtać. Eddie krzyczy na pasożyta, że ten go zdradził, i wybiega stamtąd w wielkich emocjach. Anne robi z siebie ostatnią idiotkę, próbując tłumaczyć się z Eddiego przed Danem, podczas gdy Dan, co zrozumiałe, bardziej się przejmuje tym przeklętym _obcym_. Rzeczony obcy od razu gdzieś znika, a przecież nie mogą tak po prostu poinformować o tym szpitala, więc jedyne wyjście jest takie, żeby się rozdzielić i iść go szukać, mimo że to tak wyglądał scenariusz każdego marnego horroru, jaki Anne w życiu oglądała, jak nie mogła spać.

I rzeczywiście, ledwo Dan skręci za róg, Anne staje oko w oko z bardzo dziwnym pieskiem. Oczy mu… płyną.

Wokół siebie Anne ma ludzi na noszach i kuśtykających korytarzem ludzi z podłączonymi kroplówkami. Ludzi starych, w ciąży, chorych i wracających do zdrowia. Więc nie wrzeszczy.

Piesek krok po kroku zmusza ją, żeby się cofała, aż dojdzie do schowka na pościel. Wtedy szczeka na nią piskliwie. Anne po omacku znajduje klamkę i otwiera drzwi. Razem wślizgują się do środka.

Piesek siada i przechyla na bok puszystą główkę z tymi koszmarnymi, perłowymi oczami. Potem dygoce groteskowo, aż słychać, jak mu w środku strzelają kości, i wymiotuje ogromną ilością paskudnej czarnej mazi.

Z ogromnym wysiłkiem, a w każdym razie tak to wygląda, kałuża czarnych smarków zwiera się w sobie i… wyciąga cienką wypustkę. W stronę Anne. No cholera, jakby wyciągała rękę.

— Oj, _odpierdol_ się — mówi Anne.

Maź naciąga się jeszcze trochę bardziej. Wygląda to żałośnie. Bulgotanie pośrodku kałuży chyba zamiera. Jeśli to jest pasożyt, to nie przeżyje za długo bez żywiciela.

Anne kuca, mimo że każdy instynkt, jaki ma, pyta ją, co ona _wyprawia_. Jest białą, przekonaną o swojej wyższości dziewczyną w horrorze; równie dobrze może się pogodzić ze swoją rolą. Więc wyciąga do tego czegoś rękę.

 _DZIĘKUJĘ_ – mówi głos w jej głowie, kiedy się dotykają.

Ciarki jej od tego przechodzą po plecach. Teraz rozumie, czemu Eddie cały czas drgał nerwowo, podskakiwał i wszystkich uciszał. Głos jest imponujący; to takie niskie, dudniące warczenie na skraju jej świadomości.

Gładka, czarna macka jest ciepła i ledwo jej dotyka. _MUSIMY RATOWAĆ EDDIEGO._

— To ty go zabijałeś.

_NIE! NIE. WASZE CIAŁA SĄ… SKOMPLIKOWANE. JEGO KREW MNIE ZAATAKOWAŁA, WIĘC MUSIAŁEM MU WYJEŚĆ PRAWIE CAŁY SZPIK._

— Ty mu zjadłeś…

 _ZJADŁEM MU RÓŻNE RZECZY. ALE MOGĘ JE WSZYSTKIE ZASTĄPIĆ NOWYMI._ Stwór napiera na jej palec. _MUSIMY ZNALEŹĆ EDDIEGO. MUSIMY RATOWAĆ EDDIEGO._

— Sama go znajdę. I sama go uratuję. A ty możesz tu sobie zostać w tej swojej kałuży i _zdechnąć_ — mówi Anne i próbuje zabrać rękę, ale obcy nie chce się odkleić od jej palca i rozciąga się jak coś lepkiego.

_NIE! ZACZEKAJ! ZABRAŁA GO FUNDACJA ŻYCIE!_

— Co?

_ZABIJĄ GO. EDDIE MNIE UKRADŁ. NIE MIAŁ POZWOLENIA. TERAZ TO ONI UKRADLI JEGO I GO ZABIJĄ._

— Wcale cię _nie ukradł_! To ty mu zabrałeś ciało!

_NIE! MY SIĘ DZIELIMY. DZIELIMY SIĘ WSZYSTKIM. TAK DOBRZE DO SIEBIE PASUJEMY. POMÓŻ MI GO ZNALEŹĆ. ZABIJĄ GO. MUSIMY RATOWAĆ EDDIEGO. MUSIMY RATOWAĆ EDDIEGO._

Obcy pokornie ją błaga i jeszcze nie wtargnął do jej organizmu, co…

— Czemu ty mnie w ogóle _prosisz_ o pomoc? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

 _ŻEBYŚ MNIE PODWIOZŁA. JEST MI ŁATWIEJ, JAK TEN KTOŚ, KTO MNIE PODWOZI, ZE MNĄ WSPÓŁPRACUJE._ Kałuża uśmiecha się szeroko. _OBIECUJĘ ZOSTAWIĆ TWÓJ SZPIK W SPOKOJU._

 

*

 

Podwożenie obcego to jest niezła jazda.

Anne żałuje, że nie pomyślała, żeby powiedzieć Danowi, co zrobiła. Wiecie, tak na wypadek, jakby nie przeżyła. Jak się tak zastanowi, to pewnie powinna też była napisać SMS-a do mamy. Ale teraz jest na to za późno. Ogromna, czarna jak atrament jej wersja pędzi przez noc, przeskakuje nad samochodami, jednym krokiem przechodzi na drugą stronę ulicy i galopuje drogą, która prowadzi do fundacji Życie.

_ALEŻ TY MASZ MASĘ CIEKAWYCH NARZĄDÓW._

_Dzięki_ – odmyśluje Anne.

 _DO CZEGO SŁUŻY TEN NARZĄD?_ Anne czuje bolesny skurcz, który rozpoznaje aż za dobrze. Czy to stworzenie próbuje jej zafundować ból miesiączkowy?

_To jest macica! Nie ruszaj!_

_MACICA?_ Obcy dotarł już do lasu i teraz lamie tarasujące mu drogę gałęzie. _CHCESZ POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE WASZE MŁODE ROZWIJAJĄ SIĘ WE WNĘTRZU WASZYCH CIAŁ?_ STRASZNIE _DZIWNE._

Mogłaby odpowiedzieć, że przyganiał obcy garnkowi, ale jej uwagę cały czas odwraca to, jak niesamowicie się czuje potężna, a jednocześnie jaka bezsilna. Bardzo to jest _dziwne_ tak czuć, jak jej ciało porusza się bez udziału jej woli. Obcy nie jest, jak to sobie wyobrażała, żywym kostiumem; owszem, otula ją, ale i jest częścią niej. Przedłużeniem jej samej. „MY SIĘ DZIELIMY” – powiedział i mówił prawdę.

Jego umysł jest tuż obok jej umysłu, chłonąc nowe słownictwo, nowe myśli i pojęcia, a także dając jej w zamian swoje – nie wspomnienia, żadnych wspomnień, same myśli i uczucia. Nie żeby było jej trudno czytać w jego myślach. Jest to taki przejęty potok jednego powtarzanego w kółko słowa: „Eddie, Eddie, Eddie”.

Anne nie wie, czego się spodziewała po pierwszym kontakcie ludzkości z obcymi, ale… nie _tego_.

_Ty naprawdę Eddiego lubisz, hę?_

_TAK. TY TEŻ GO BARDZO LUBISZ._

_Chyba racja_ – odpowiada ostrożnie Anne. _My też dzieliliśmy się kiedyś wszystkim._

Obcy napiera na jej umysł, przegląda wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy byli razem, wyciąga wspomnienie ich pierwszego pocałunku i ogląda je z uwagą i zainteresowaniem. Anne opędza się od niego w myślach i jednocześnie stara się wymyślić, jak zrobić międzygalaktycznemu pasożytowi wykład na temat nieszczęść, które go z jej strony spotkają, jeśli zrobi Eddiemu coś złego.

_Słuchaj. Zgodziłam się pomóc ci znaleźć Eddiego, ale… musisz być dla niego dobry, rozumiemy się? I dbać o to, żeby był zdrowy._

_OBIECUJĘ._

_Bo jak nie, to ja cię znowu siłą z niego wyciągnę._

_WIERZĘ CI._ Obcy zatrzymuje się w środku lasu, rozdziawia ten koszmarny pysk, wystawia język, węszy. _JEST NIEDALEKO._

jest wręcz tuż przed nimi, dzieli ich od niego tylko kilka kroków – Anne widzi go całym arsenałem zmysłów obcego, w tym w podczerwieni i różnych kolorach, których nie umie nawet nazwać. Eddie idzie z rękami podniesionymi do góry. Jezu Chryste, to jest _egzekucja_.

Obcy podkrada się bliżej. Tamtych jest trzech, a Eddiemu łatwo mogłoby się coś stać. Będą musieli zrobić to po cichu.

Jest taki moment, że Anne i obcy mają jednocześnie ten sam atak serca, bo Eddie próbuje wyrwać jednemu z prowadzących go mężczyzn broń – bo _oczywiście, kurwa, że tak robi_. To wyłazi z niego _Brock Report_. Jemu się dalej wydaje, że jest jakimś kowbojem, który przez całe życie przejedzie na pozerstwie i bajerze. Dokładnie to samo próbował już raz zrobić z fundacją Życie. Chociaż Anne musi przyznać, że _wtedy_ faktycznie miał nosa.

Facet oddelegowany do zamordowania go szybko z powrotem narzuca mu posłuszeństwo kopniakiem. Anne czuje jak obcy dudni, tak nisko, że tego nie słychać.

 _Nie_ – myśli do niego, zerkając na trzeciego z mężczyzn. _Najpierw ten. Ten ma karabin maszynowy._

Obcy nie odpowiada, ale z jego ciała wystrzeliwuje macka, chwyta wskazanego przez Anne faceta i rzuca nim wysoko przez las, daleko od pozostałych dwóch, którzy niczego nie zauważają. Eddie jednak zauważa, co się stało, i nieruchomieje z zaskoczenia.

_Jak ty masz na imię? Masz jakoś na imię?_

_VENOM._

Jasne, czemu nie. To nawet nie jest najbardziej absurdalna rzecz, jaką Anne dzisiaj słyszała. Obcy łapie drugiego mężczyznę i robi z nim to samo co z pierwszym.

 _Miło cię było poznać, Venom._ Anne skupia się na gościu, który zaraz strzeli Eddiemu w głowę. _To teraz zabij tego sukinsyna._

_PRZYJĄŁEM._

Venom zżera gościowi _głowę_.

Może to dlatego, że Anne jest w tej chwili jego częścią, ale go rozumie. Bóg wie, że na ogół przez cały dzień ma ochotę odgryźć komuś głowę.

 

*

 

— Nie ma go, nie ma go — chrypi Eddie, kiedy Anne wyciąga go z wody. Eddie się przewraca, chlapie na wszystkie strony, próbuje wracać do płonącego wraku. — Może… może dalibyśmy radę pomóc mu dojść do siebie… jakbym tak wrócił do tych laboratoriów… może…

— Eddie, Eddie, _nie_. — Zanim Anne zdąży go powstrzymać, daje mu się wciągnąć do morza. — Eddie, on nie żyje, mówił, że ogień go zabije, to jest koniec, Eddie, już po wszystkim…

Eddie płacze. W oddali wyją syreny, błyskają czerwone i niebieskie światła.

— Udało ci się, Eddie. — Anne pomaga mu się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. — Obu się wam udało.

— Nie, to wszystko twoja zasługa. — Eddie pociąga nosem. — Ten okropny dźwięk… To ty go puściłaś, prawda?

— Tak, myślałam, że może…

— Dziękuję. Boże, Annie, dziękuję. Przepraszam cię… Nic ci się nie stało? Tak strasznie cię przepraszam. Dziękuję ci, dziękuję…

I przez resztę nocy Eddie nie umie już powiedzieć nic innego. Mówi to do ratowników medycznych i do gliniarzy. Do pielęgniarzy i strażaków. Jeszcze raz od początku do Anne. Przepraszam, dziękuję, przepraszam, dziękuję.

 

*

 

Eddie nie był w takim fatalnym stanie, nawet kiedy Anne z nim zerwała. Kiedy więc Anne zaczyna podejrzewać, że Venom jednak przeżył – Eddie jest niemal wesoły, jak gdzieś usiądzie, to trochę się wierci, a odpowiada czasami z lekkim opóźnieniem – to tak właściwie czuje ulgę.

Anne wciąż musi przetrawić sobie w spokoju fakt istnienia Venoma, więc nie domaga się odpowiedzi. Ale jeśli Eddie dalej go ma, to, no cóż. To dobrze. Cholernie dziwnie i przypuszczalnie wbrew naturze. Ale _dobrze_.

Jest to też wymówka równie dobra jak każda inna, żeby zadzwonić do Dana.

— Halo? Anne?

— Cześć, Dan. — Anne przełyka ślinę. — U ciebie… wszystko w porządku?

— To ja powinienem pytać o to ciebie! — W jego głosie słychać taką ulgę. — To znaczy, dostałem od ciebie parę SMS-ów, ale…

— Nie miałam jak zadzwonić… — Nie. To jest kłamstwo. A ona _nie musi_ kłamać. Nie musi Danem kierować. — Nie byłam pewna, czy będziesz chciał, żebym zadzwoniła.

— Co? Dlaczego? — Chyba jest szczerze zdumiony.

— No, choćby dlatego, że o mało nie zginąłeś.

— Anne, ja jestem neurochirurgiem — odpowiada Dan zupełnie racjonalnym tonem. — Nie pierwszy raz zaatakował mnie pacjent.

Anne tak się śmieje, że mało brakuje, a pękłoby jej żebro.

—  _Pacjent_? — wydusza w końcu, kiedy uda jej się złapać oddech. — Mówisz o Eddiem czy o tym obcym?

— No wiesz, obaj byli umierający. W takich okolicznościach nie można nikogo winić, że reaguje w skrajny sposób.

Anne nie umie stwierdzić, do jakiego stopnia Dan to mówi żartobliwie. Pewnie sam ma do przetrawienia jakiś szok. Ale to tak przedstawia sytuację i to tej wersji się trzyma.

Kurwa, jak to jest możliwe, że miała aż takie _szczęście_.

— Jesteś niesamowitym człowiekiem — mówi mu i wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. — Mam ci do opowiedzenia strasznie dziwne rzeczy. I bardzo bym się ucieszyła, gdybym mogła ci je opowiedzieć przy kolacji, jeśli faktycznie nie chcesz przestać się ze mną widywać.

Dwie godziny później Anne dociera do szpitala. Na jej prośbę rejestratorka ściąga Dana. Z plakietki wynika, że ma na imię Charlene. Uśmiecha się szeroko do Anne.

— Czyli spotyka się pani z doktorem Lewisem, hę? Ciężko z nim wytrzymać, co?

Anne mruga, zaskoczona.

— W jakim sensie?

— No, wszyscy wiedzą, że on nie bardzo potrafi się od człowieka… Charlene się waha. — Odkleić.

Anne wlepia w nią wzrok.

— „Odkleić” — powtarza.

— Właśnie! Znaczy, wie pani, on tu nie ma żadnej rodziny ani znajomych. Więc bez przerwy próbuje z kimś wykształcić więzi stadne, ale trochę za bardzo się w to… angażuje. Tak od razu na całego. Wszystkie pielęgniarki, które próbowały z nim chodzić, poddawały się po dwóch tygodniach. Mówiły, że szły od niego zbyt intensywne emocje.

— Cześć, Anne — mówi Dan, wyłaniając się zza rogu. Widać, że słyszał końcówkę ich rozmowy; usta ma trochę zaciśnięte. — Cześć, Charlene.

— Witam, doktorze Lewis — grucha Charlene.

Anne obejmuje Dana i całuje go tak, że pamięć o tym pocałunku przetrwa _wieki_. Kiedy się odsuwa, Dan robi wrażenie lekko oszołomionego, a Charlene ma taką minę, jakby ugryzła cytrynę.

— Cześć, kotku — mówi Anne. — Gotowy iść na kolację?

Dan uśmiecha się tak, jakby właśnie do _niego_ dotarło, że ona jest po _jego_ stronie.

— Jasne. Może być wszystko, byle nie owoce morza.

 

*

 

Anne była z Eddiem w związku, więc wie, że to nie on będzie podtrzymywał kontakt. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że najwyraźniej wydaje mu się, że Anne chce teraz mieć z nim do czynienia jeszcze mniej niż wcześniej. Ale ona mu wybaczyła i uznała, że chce, żeby pozostali przyjaciółmi, więc odwala tę robotę – dzwoni do niego, pisze SMS-y i mejle. Dan nie tylko podchodzi do tego ze zrozumieniem, ale i wspiera ją w tym tak bardzo, że aż prawie przesadza; lekarska troska miesza mu się ze zwykłym dążeniem do zaprzyjaźnienia się. Na tym etapie jest już jasne, że Dan ani przez chwilę nie uważał Eddiego za zagrożenie, tak samo jak Eddie ani przez chwilę nie żywił do Dana urazy. To _Anne_ zablokowała się na tych wszystkich idiotycznych, sztywniackich uprzedzeniach i teraz będzie się przyjaźniła ze swoim byłym, _choćby ją to miało zabić_.

 

*

 

Przy kolacji Eddie odchrząkuje i zaczyna się bawić widelcem.

— Uch, słuchajcie… skoro i tak się już domyśliliście, że Venom dalej tu jest… _Nie, sam im powiem, a ty siedź!_ … To mogę wam równie dobrze przekazać wiadomość. — Czeka chwilę, może aż obcy dokończy zdanie, a potem ciągnie: — Uch… Venom chciałby przeprosić. Zwłaszcza za to, że cię zaatakował wtedy w szpitalu, Dan. I… I to może nie jest za wiele warte, ale ja też… przepraszam za wszystko.

— Chłopie, nie masz za co przepraszać — odpowiada od razu Dan i aż bije od niego szczerość. — A co do Venoma, no, nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, że sam zareagowałbym lepiej, gdybym się właśnie rozbił na obcej, zupełnie mi nieznanej planecie i ktoś by mnie próbował siłą wyciągnąć z jedynego miejsca, które by mi dawało schronienie.

Eddie się na niego gapi. Potem podskakuje na krześle w sposób, który znaczy, że Venom coś do niego powiedział.

— Dzie… dzięki, Dan. Jesteś naprawdę… Dziękuję ci.

Później Anne proponuje, że pomoże Eddiemu zmywać. Dan tymczasem ma za zadanie wybrać jakiś film. Trochę to jest za intymne, takie szturchanie Eddiego łokciem nad zlewem, za bardzo przypomina ich przeszłość, a kiedy on podnosi wzrok i patrzy na nią, Anne nie może nie przygotować się psychicznie na jeszcze jedną niezręczną rozmowę między byłymi. Ale Eddie ogląda się tylko przez ramię, spuszcza wzrok z powrotem na naczynia w zlewie i mamrocze:

— Dan jest niesamowity.

Anne długo na niego patrzy.

— Tak. Naprawdę niesamowity.

— Cieszę się, że go… To znaczy… Zasługujesz na niego. Zasługujecie na siebie nawzajem.

Anne całuje go w policzek. On posyła jej ten swój krzywy uśmiech.

— Znaczy, oczywiście — odchrząkuje — zawsze miałaś _wyjątkowy_ gust do mężczyzn…

— Aha, czyli jednak cię nie podmienili!

— Pewnie nikt nie chce oglądać _Avatara_? — krzyczy z salonu Dan.

 

*

 

Ta sprawa z uprawianiem z obcym seksu nie jest tak do końca _niespodzianką_ , ale Anne i tak postanawia z tego powodu uważać na Eddiego bardziej niż zwykle. Był taki wystraszony, jak się jej z tego zwierzał, odniosła też wrażenie, że Venom _nie do końca_ zrozumiał konsekwencje tego, co Eddiemu robi.

Przez te lata pracy w charakterze adwokata diabła Anne broniła niejednego przemocowego partnera. Niektórzy z nich to były potwory, którym się wydawało, że wszystko im się należy, tak że kiedy świat nie stosował się precyzyjnie do ich życzeń, wpadli w szał. Inni byli bardziej skomplikowani – sami byli dawniej ofiarami przemocy, brakowało im podstawowej empatii albo nie do końca rozumieli, jakie zachowania są do przyjęcia. Jeśli chodzi o relację Eddiego i Venoma, to Anne nawet nie wie, któremu z nich bardziej grozi, że niechcący skrzywdzi tego drugiego. Venom może i nie wie za wiele o ludziach i ich nieprzekraczalnych granicach, ale _o nim_ nic nie wie żadne z nich. Obaj szczerze coś do siebie nawzajem czują, więc Anne jest jako tako pewna, że ich historia ma szczęśliwe zakończenie, ale… tak, zdecydowanie będzie się im przyglądać.

Co znaczy, że ledwo jej telefon się podświetli, ona przechodzi w pełny tryb awaryjny.

 _POMÓŻ_ – brzmi wiadomość.

Może to być po prostu jeszcze jedna taka sytuacja jak wtedy z Dorą Skirth, myśli Anne, biegnąc do samochodu – ale ilu jeszcze zbuntowanych naukowców może zapukać do drzwi Eddiego z przeprosinami? Rzut oka na zegar mówi jej, że Dan prawie skończył zmianę, więc na pierwszych czerwonych światłach wysyła mu SMS-a.

Eddie nie mieszka daleko; niecałych pięć minut później Anne biegnie na górę po schodach, a w głowie wiją jej się przerażające wizje. Spodziewa się wszystkiego od stosu trupów do zwłok samego Eddiego. Dociera na miejsce i wali w drzwi. Słyszy kroki, które są coraz bliżej, aż…

Drzwi otwierają się z cichym szczęknięciem. Eddie ma na sobie czyste ubranie; widać też, że właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica. Jego wilgotne włosy wyglądają jak nastroszone pióra i może robi wrażenie ciut otumanionego, ale tak na oko jest cały.

— Uch, Annie?

— Eddie. — Nie złapała jeszcze tak do końca oddechu po tym biegu po schodach. — Eddie, nic ci nie jest?

— Pewnie, że nic mi nie jest, a co się… A o co chodzi? — Robi krok do tyłu, żeby ją wpuścić, i marszczy czoło. — Coś się stało?

— Przysłałeś mi SMS-a, że potrzebujesz pomocy!

— Co? Wcale do ciebie nie pisałem. — Wyciąga telefon i przewija ekran. — A, już widzę. Jee. Co to ma być, do cholery?

— Ty się _mnie_ pytasz…

— Nie, Annie, przepraszam, nie ciebie — mówi skruszonym tonem i… A, racja. Wprawdzie Anne dojmująco zdaje sobie sprawę z obecności obcego, jednak i tak na ogół daje się zaskoczyć. A teraz musi się pogodzić z tym, że Venom do niej napisał.

Postanawia jeszcze chwilę połapać oddech.

— Co to znaczy, że się _martwiłeś_? — mamrocze dalej wściekle Eddie. — Mówiłem ci, że to nic takiego… a poza tym skąd wiesz, jak wysłać SMS-a? No dobra, okej, to nie jest _aż takie_ skomplikowane, ale… Nie, słuchaj, to nie jest… Nie możesz tak po prostu _ściągać_ Anne, kiedy ci się podoba, ona ma swoje życie i…

Anne traci cierpliwość.

—  _Eddie_. Może byście mnie tak włączyli do tej rozmowy?

Venom wychodzi z niego na wierzch, jakby coś kipiało. Kurwa mać. Te ślepia, te zęby. Anne nie wie, czy się kiedyś do tego przyzwyczai.

— EDDIE JEST CHORY — oświadcza Venom.

Eddie z urazą pociąga nosem.

— Aha, to się nazywa „przeziębienie”.

Dokładnie wtedy za plecami Anne zjawia się Dan, też zdyszany po wejściu po schodach.

— Już jestem! Wszyscy cali?

— O, a teraz przyszedł Dan. Super. Cześć, Dan. — Faktycznie brzmi to tak, jakby Eddie miał zatkany nos, pod grubym swetrem a też na sobie coś miękkiego i luźnego. A na nogach puchate skarpetki. — Vee, nie możesz ich tak straszyć, jak nic się nie dzieje.

— DAN — mówi Venom. Pierwszy raz zwrócił się do niego wprost i ta jedna sylaba imienia Dana brzmi tak, jakby coś gdzieś wybuchło.

— Cześć, chłopie, co tam? — odpowiada Dan Lewis, Pan Chodzący Spadek Napięcia.

— EDDIE JEST CHORY. — Venom popycha Eddiego chwiejnie o krok do przodu. — A JA GO NIE UMIEM WYLECZYĆ!

— No, jakby ktoś, nie będę pokazywał palcem, nie zeżarł mi prawie całego szpiku, to dalej miałbym przeciwciała, prawda? — mamrocze Eddie.

— JESTEM LEPSZY OD WSZYSTKICH PRZECIWCIAŁ NA ŚWIECIE — warczy Venom. — ALE TO JEST INFEKCJA POLIMORFICZNA! MUSISZ IŚĆ DO SZPITALA!

— Vee, to jest _przeziębienie_. — Eddie znów pociąga nosem. — Jak to mówiła moja mama, jak będę brał lekarstwa, to potrwa tydzień, a jak nie, to siedem dni.

— Cofnijmy się kawałek, proszę — mówi Dan. — On nie ma _przeciwciał_?

Venom ściska Eddiego tak, jakby czuł się winny. Eddie wzrusza ramionami; widać wyraźnie, że jeśli chodzi o listę spraw priorytetowych, ta nie łapie się nawet do pierwszej setki.

— Przepraszam was. Będziemy musieli jeszcze raz pogadać o prywatności. — Kicha.

— O PRYWATNOŚCI?

— Aha, właśnie; słyszałeś, co powiedziałem. _Nie wolno_ korzystać z czyjegoś telefonu i się pod niego podszywać, Vee. A Anne i Dan nie są moimi _opiekunami_. Nie możesz ich po prostu wzywać na pomoc, kiedy nie robię tego, co mi…

— Ale skoro tu już jesteśmy — mówi Anne, bo zostało jej trochę adrenaliny, którą wolałaby teraz wykorzystać do czegoś pożytecznego — to równie dobrze możemy trochę zostać.

Dan kiwa głową.

— Dla mojego własnego spokoju ducha, Eddie.

Eddie wzdycha, a potem bierze ostry wdech i znowu kicha jak z armaty, trzęsąc zawieszoną w powietrzu głową Venoma.

— Daję słowo, że nic mi nie jest — mówi zmienionym głosem, nie trafiając tak do końca w spółgłoski. — Muszę się po prostu napić wody i iść spać…

— Kiedy on coś ostatnio jadł? — pyta Venoma Anne.

— DZISIAJ RANO.

— Była jedenasta, to się liczy jako lunch, a mnie _nic nie jest_.

— Zrobię rosół — informuje Dana Anne.

— Dobry pomysł — odpowiada Dan, który już ściąga płaszcz — jeśli mam mu pobrać krew to będzie się lepiej czuł na pełny żołądek.

— Serio, nie ma potrzeby… — Eddie znowu pociąga nosem i drepcze za Anne. — Ro… rosół?

 

*

 

Pół godziny później Eddie siedzi na kanapie z miską zupy na kolanach, a Venom go męczy, żeby jadł. Dan zrobił trochę miejsca na kuchennym stole i rozłożył tam wszystko, co mu będzie potrzebne do pobrania krwi.

— Lepiej będzie, jak popatrzę, co Venom tam robi — mówi, rozpakowując próżniowo zamknięte strzykawki. — Przeciwciała to jest ważna rzecz.

Anne grała w koledżu w softball. Teraz czuje się głupsza, niż gdyby wybiła piłkę na home run, a potem pominęła którąś bazę.

— On _wspominał_ , że coś robi ze szpikiem Eddiego. Ale o tym zapomniałam. Taka ważna rzecz, a ja _zapomniałam_.

— Och, to jest oczywiste, że oni sobie obaj dobrze radzą — mówi Dan z takim samym jak zawsze optymizmem. — Ale nie zaszkodzi ich zbadać. —Patrzy na drugą stronę pokoju, na Eddiego i ścisza głos. — On jest niesamowity, nie?

Ta piłka nie tylko nadlatuje z nieprzewidzianej strony, ale i wali Anne w szczękę.

— Kto? Eddie?

— Tak spokojnie do tego wszystkiego podchodzi. Zawsze uważałem, że on jest ekstra, ale teraz po prostu… — Kręci głową i śmieje się cicho. — Nie wiem, jak on to robi. Po prostu tak mi imponuje!

Anne zawsze reaguje naturalną podejrzliwością, kiedy ktoś myśli, że Eddie jest _ekstra_. A Dan mówi coś w tym stylu już drugi raz. Jest to pewne… nowe spojrzenie na sprawę.

Ale kiedy się zastanowi, musi przyznać, że Eddie niewiarygodnie dobrze sobie radzi ze wszystkim, co go spotkało i co się z nim _dalej_ dzieje. Dawniej żył w ciągłym stanie lekkiej katastrofy – za który odpowiadał głównie on sam – a teraz, kiedy musi się wreszcie mierzyć z jakimiś konsekwencjami, bierze je w całości na bary. Dalej jest niestabilny emocjonalnie i wystraszony, ale głowę trzyma nad powierzchnią wody i wkłada w życie ten wysiłek, którego ono wymaga.

Może Venom nie bez powodu uparcie nazywa go idealnym gospodarzem.

— Aha, może to i racja, że całkiem nieźle daje sobie z tym wszystkim radę — mówi w końcu Anne.

Dan odpowiada jej uśmiechem i wstaje, trzymając strzykawkę.

— Okej — mówi. — Gotowi oddać próbkę krwi?

Eddie podwija rękaw.

— Zachowuj się — mamrocze przez ramię do obcego. Dan siada obok niego na kanapie. Igła wchodzi w żyłę i Eddie napina przedramię, ale nic więcej się nie dzieje.

— I po wszystkim — mówi Dan, wyjmując igłę. — Obejrzę to i dam wam obu znać, co ustaliłem. Venom, to widać, że radzisz sobie świetnie, ale może przydałyby ci się jakieś dodatkowe lekcje z biologii człowieka.

Unosząca się w powietrzu głowa kiwa energicznie.

— TAK. DOBRY POMYSŁ.

— Dziękuję, Dan. — Eddie spuszcza rękaw i odwraca przy tym wzrok. Anne, wciąż zaprzątnięta swoim nowym spojrzeniem, mruży oczy. Wygląda to prawie tak, jakby Eddie zachowywał się nieuprzejmie, ale normalnie tak nie robi. Albo jakby się czegoś wstydził. Zaraz… czy to jest _nieśmiałość_?

— Robię to z przyjemnością. — Dan opiera dłoń Eddiemu na ramieniu, prawie na karku, i lekko go tam ściska. — Wiem, że nie możesz już teraz iść ot, tak sobie do lekarza, więc jeśli będziesz kiedyś czegoś potrzebował, to po prostu mi powiedz, chłopie. Mówię to poważnie, rozumiesz mnie? Nie jako jakiś tam twój opiekun. Tylko jako przyjaciel.

— Dziękuję… dziękuję, Dan — mruczy jeszcze raz Eddie, dalej nie podnosząc wzroku. Aha, dobrze jej się wydawało. _Speszył_ się. Dan jest po prostu dla niego taki miły, że on nie wie, jak zareagować.

Anne wraca myślą do Charlene i jej plotkowania. „Zbyt intensywne emocje”. No jasne, fakt, może w normalnych okolicznościach Dan mógłby się komuś wydać ciut zbyt zaangażowany – chociaż nawet wtedy, kto się będzie do cholery skarżył, że jego partnerowi _za bardzo zależy_ – ale w tej chwili, kiedy wszyscy z trudem przyswajają sobie zupełnie nową, bezprecedensową wizję świata? W tej chwili jest chodzącym cudem.

— Ktoś chce obejrzeć jakiś film? — pyta akurat Dan.

Venom się ożywia.

— JA BYM CHĘTNIE COŚ OBEJRZAŁ.

— To coś wybierz, bo ostatnio ja wybierałem, a ja zamówię nam wszystkim coś do jedzenia.

Eddie dalej robi takie wrażenie, jakby nie do końca rozumiał, co mu się właśnie przydarzyło, ale trzyma kurczowo pojemnik rosołu i mruga, jakby myślał, że równie dobrze może pozwolić, żeby działo się dalej. Anne klapie na kanapę obok niego i obejmuje go za ramiona, przesuwając przy tym Venoma, któremu to chyba nawet nie przeszkadza.

— Zjedz ten rosół do końca, Eddie — mówi. — Bo twój obcy będzie marudził.

— Skończ — mamrocze Eddie, ale nie umie tak całkiem pohamować uśmiechu.

 

*

 

Anne przysypia przed ekranem i kiedy się budzi, ma na kolanach głowę Eddiego. Eddie zasnął nagle i bardzo mocno. Teraz gada coś przez sen, a Venoma nigdzie nie widać, co musi znaczyć, że on też śpi. Anne sprawdza, ale Eddie nie ma gorączki. To rzeczywiście tylko przeziębienie.

Film maluje mu na płaszczyznach twarzy ruchome plamy światła.

— Kochanie — szepcze Dan z kuchni. — Robię herbaty, ty też chcesz?

— Poproszę. — Anne ma rękę we włosach Eddiego; głaskała go po nich przez sen.

Cała ta sytuacja powinna być jakaś dziwna. Co najmniej jedno z nich powinno się czuć niezręcznie. Tymczasem wszystko jest idealnie: łagodne światło lampki nocnej przy stoliku kawowym, pióropusz pary unoszący się ze stojących na tacy filiżanek z herbatą i ciepło ciała Dana, który sadowi się obok niej.

Dan patrzy na Eddiego z sympatią.

— Biedak. Przeziębienie potrafi solidnie człowieka wymęczyć.

Anne chciałaby coś powiedzieć. Coś bardzo konkretnego i szczegółowego, chociaż w tej chwili nie do końca potrafi to ubrać w słowa. Coś w stylu „Kocham cię i kochałam Eddiego, a teraz znowu go kocham, ale inaczej i kocham to, że ty go kochasz, i kocham to, że ty kochasz to, że on kocha mnie.” Ale to by było za dużo razy „kochać” w jednym zdaniu, a ona za bardzo jest prawniczką, żeby się na to zgodzić. Póki co, łatwiej jest jej pocałować Dana, pomału i serdecznie, nie przestając przeczesywać palcami miękkich włosów Eddiego.

 

*

 

— Okej, widzisz — mówi Dan, pokazując coś na rzuconym na ścianę slajdzie. Projekcja pokrywa także jego; jego ciało zniekształca oznaczone różnymi kolorami narządy. — Musisz wyhodować Eddiemu ten szpik z powrotem. Wyniki tego badania krwi były _fatalne_.

— PRZECIEŻ JEST ZDROWY — warczy Venom. Jest cały na wierzchu. Ma teraz dwie ręce, dwie nogi, lśniącą wysklepioną głowę i język, który robi takie wrażenie, jakby miał swój własny rozum. Zębiska ma takie wielkie, że rozciągają mu paszczę w permanentny uśmiech szaleńca. Siedzi na krześle na środku sali zajęć; Anne stoi oparta bardzo mocno plecami o drzwi, których się jak na cholerę nie da zamknąć na klucz.

— Tak, dbasz o to, żeby był zdrowy, i idzie ci to wyśmienicie — uspokaja go Dan. — Ale wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby ktoś cię siłą z niego wyciągnął…

— NIGDY!

— Ale _gdyby_ tak się stało —upiera się Dan, idealnie spokojny w obliczu Venomowego warczenia — Eddie mógłby się bez ciebie paskudnie rozchorować. Przez ten czas, którego byś potrzebował, żeby do niego wrócić, mógłby nawet umrzeć. Ja rozumiem, że potrzebujesz u niego w ciele miejsca, ale niektóre narządy powinieneś zostawić całkiem w spokoju. Myśl o tym jak o takim ubezpieczeniu na życie.

— HMMM. — Venom przechyla głowę na bok; zapewne Eddie coś do niego mówi. — MOŻE I RACJA, ŻE PEWNE CZĘŚCI TWOJEGO CIAŁA WARTO ZACHOWAĆ.

Słysząc to, Anne przypomina sobie, że oni całkiem dosłownie uprawiają seks, i bardzo stanowczo ucieka myślami jak najdalej od tej bezużytecznej informacji.

— NO DOBRZE — mówi Venom, zmieniając pozycję na swoim komicznie małym krześle. — TO CO MU _MOGĘ_ ZJEŚĆ?

Dan się zastanawia.

— Możesz jeść wątrobę, pod warunkiem, że nie zjesz jej _całej_. I to samo z trzustką. I jedną nerkę, tylko uważaj, żeby nie ruszać tej drugiej.

— ON MÓWI, ŻE GO TO PODNIECA.

Na chwilę zapada cisza.

— TERAZ MÓWI, ŻE ŻARTOWAŁ, I ŻE MIAŁEM TEGO NIE MÓWIĆ NA GŁOS. — Venom na chwilę milknie, a potem dodaje: — HA HA.

W rozmowie robi się jeszcze dłuższa przerwa, którą zakłóca próbująca się dostać do sali studentka, popychając drzwi tak mocno, że Anne robi chwiejnie krok do przodu.

— Doktorze Lewis, gdybym tak mogła sekundę z panem porozmawiać w sprawie…

— Zajęte! — krzyczy głośno Anne i całym ciałem zatrzaskuje drzwi z powrotem.

— Wy… Wybacz, Farah, daj mi dwadzieścia minut — woła do studentki Dan. — Dobra, to… wróćmy po prostu do przeglądu funkcji narządów Eddiego, dobrze?

 

*

 

Kiedy wychodzą z uczelni, Eddie trzyma twarz ukrytą w dłoniach. Dan został w budynku, żeby się zająć studentką. Po pięciu minutach niczym niezakłóconego milczenia, w czasie których Eddie wyraźnie umiera ze wstydu, Anne zaczyna go szturchać łokciem.

— Przestań — mruczy Eddie niewyraźnie. — Boże, już nigdy więcej nie dam rady spojrzeć Danowi w twarz.

— Eddie, on wie, że żartowałeś.

Eddie nie odpowiada. Twarz dalej chowa w dłoniach.

— O mój Boże — mówi Anne. — Wcale nie żartowałeś.

— Mogłabyś się przestać odzywać? _Proszę_ cię.

— Kiedy to jest bardzo interesujące! Na weź, oświeć mnie. To ty tu jesteś ekspertem od rzeczy dziwnych. Co jest takie podniecające w byciu zjadanym?

Eddie jęczy głośno, ale Anne o wiele za dobrze się bawi, żeby mu odpuścić.

I nie może… nie zauważyć. Że Venom zaproponował, że podzieli się z nią Eddiem. Że Dan lubi Eddiego, a Eddie lubi Dana. Że z jednym z nich chodziła kiedyś, a z drugim chodzi teraz. Oczywiście nie podąża donikąd za tymi myślami. Pozbieranie ich w jakieś spójne rozumowanie byłoby niedorzecznością. Po prostu te rzeczy zauważa. A one się gromadzą w jednym z zakamarków jej umysłu.

— Tylko… słuchaj… — Eddie wreszcie opuszcza ręce. — Musisz mi w zamian opowiedzieć o jakiejś swojej fantazji. Nie może tak być, żebym tylko ja tutaj umierał ze wstydu.

— Umowa stoi.

— Umawiaj się, człowieku, z prawnikiem — mruczy Eddie i wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. — Okej. Uch. Sam nie wiem. Po prostu… Takie coś, że Venom mnie podjada… Robimy tak czasami, udajemy, że on chce zjeść jakiś kawałek mnie, a ja nic nie mogę zrobić. W tym chodzi o… o dominację. No, _ty_ wiesz.

Anne właśnie wie i to dlatego Eddie dał radę się z tego zwierzyć, nie jąkając się za bardzo. Zawsze to ona dominowała w łóżku, a Eddie to uwielbiał. Uwielbiał, jak zakładała garnitur, uwielbiał, jak prowadziła go na krawacie jak na smyczy, uwielbiał, jak go w łóżku dosiadała, a on trzymał ręce za głową. Zawsze tak miał. Venom przeniósł to po prostu na wyższy poziom.

— A jak Dan zaczął mówić, co Vee może mi zjeść, a czego nie, to po prostu… po prostu wyobraziłem sobie, jak leżę na stole operacyjnym i się nie ruszam, a on mnie… przygotowuje… do… Jakby miał nadzorować ten cały… słuchaj, ja sam _nie wiem_ — nie wytrzymuje w końcu Eddie na widok jej miny.

Ulicą przejeżdża taksówka. Eddie ma minę człowieka, który się zastanawia, czy by się pod nią nie rzucić. Taksówka skręca w lewo, a on wzdycha.

—  _Proszę_ cię, nie mów o tym Danowi, dobrze? On jest taki miły i…

I jest _kompetentny_ , myśli Anne. Kiedy chodzi o sprawy związane z medycyną, Dan nie pozwala, żeby coś mu przeszkodziło, czy to będzie niezręczna sytuacja w restauracji, stwór z kosmosu, który próbuje mu zmiażdżyć tchawicę, czy etyczne konsekwencje rozmawiania z kimś o tym, które narządy żywego pacjenta można zjeść, nie zabijając go.

Eddiemu zawsze podobała się w ludziach kompetencja. Anne o tym wie. Teraz dokłada ten fakcik do tego rosnącego stosu zupełnie ze sobą niepowiązanych myśli, który ma w głowie. Lepiej będzie zostawić ten stos w spokoju. Anne nic nie może zrobić, żeby on zniknął, ale może go bardzo stanowczo ignorować.

— A twoja fantazja? — pyta Eddie. — Miałaś mi się zwierzyć z jednej swojej fantazji.

— No tak. — Anne uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. — Widzisz. Raz kiedyś zaczęłam chodzić z jednym facetem tylko dlatego, że nie spodobał się mojej mamie. _Niesamowity_ był z niego macho. Miał tatuaże i skórzaną kurtkę, i _motor_ …

— Wiesz, zaraz mnie wykończysz. Wykończysz swojego byłego narzeczonego.

— Aj, zrobię ci po prostu znowu rosołu — odpowiada Anne, a Eddie się śmieje i jest w tym śmiechu taka składowa, która znaczy, że Venom śmieje się razem z nim.

 


	3. Venom

Eddie jest osobnym wszechświatem. Są go całe lata świetlne. Jest co eksplorować przez ciche nocne godziny. Można wędrować niekończącymi się naczyniami włosowatymi, tak pozwijanymi, że się wszystkie mieszczą w tym skończonym ciele, od komór serca z ich przypływami i odpływami do cienkiego jak włos skraju płuc. Venom rozbiega się tymi rozgałęziającymi się korytarzami jak atrament w wodzie. Doświadczenie jest rozkoszne. Organizm Eddiego tętni w różnych miejscach i na wiele sposobów i te jego liczne pulsowania akurat wystarczają do przesuwania po nim biomasy klyntara, jedno uderzenie serca po drugim i oddech po oddechu. Ruchy te są w swojej niekończącej się powtarzalności takie powolne i kojące: wszystko dokądś wpływa i skądś wypływa, równoważy się i wyrównuje. Tu jest jego dom.

Razem z Venomem kanałami ciała Eddiego przepływają tysiące dobroczynnych mikroorganizmów. Venom je przepuszcza, uważając, żeby im w żaden sposób nie zaszkodzić. Ludzkie ciała są tak zdumiewająco złożone. Venom to tylko Venom; Eddie to miliard odrębnych istot, które współpracują ze sobą w cyklicznej harmonii. Venom potrzebował czasu, żeby się nauczyć, na czym ten system polega, zresztą jeszcze się nie skończył tego uczyć, chociaż zrobił od tych pierwszych dni wielkie postępy.

Nie miał _zamiaru_ zabić swojego pierwszego gospodarza, mimo że ten był przepyszny, bo o gospodarza należało dbać. Od tego zależał cały plan klyntarów. Od tego zależało _życie Venoma_. Ale pierwszy raz próbował się związać z człowiekiem, działo się za dużo rzeczy naraz, z jakiegoś powodu atakowały go same komórki ciała gospodarza, te miliony bakterii wyglądały jak objaw jakiejś okropnej infekcji, a Venom w takim pośpiechu i takiej panice usiłował się ich pozbyć, że zanim zrozumiał, że jego gospodarz umiera, było już za późno.

To była ta pierwsza lekcja, a przyswoił ją sobie, kiedy naukowcy zeskrobywali go z podłogi.

Z drugim gospodarzem był zdecydowany poradzić sobie lepiej, ale wpakował się prosto w tę pułapkę, jaką był mózg. Spory kłąb szarej materii, dobrze chroniony przez kopułę z kości i pełny po brzegi podtrzymującej życie fenyloetyloaminy. Poza tym te dziwne, podłużne komórki w nim nie próbowały przy każdej okazji odrzucić najeźdźcy; skupione na własnym funkcjonowaniu, były bezbronne. No przecież to chyba było idealne schronienie?

Straszne cierpienie, które Venom wtedy spowodował, zjadając ledwo kilka neuronów, wciąż go uwiera we wspomnieniach. Ostatecznie tego drugiego gospodarza umyślnie zabił; próby naprawienia jego mózgu skutkowały tylko dalszymi okropnymi reakcjami i na tym etapie Venomowi wyszło, że okaże większe współczucie, jeśli skróci jego męczarnie i zacznie jeszcze raz od początku. Jednak chociaż chciał się zachować miłosiernie, śmierć nastąpiła powoli i w bólu, ponieważ Venom bardzo się teraz bał tego, jaki ludzki organizm jest nieprzewidywalny, i postanowił po prostu trzymać się tej jedynej rzeczy, którą już wiedział, i jeszcze raz zjeść wszystkie dobroczynne bakterie. Agonia gospodarza trwała dwa dni. Wreszcie jego narządy zwyczajnie przestały działać.

Później Venom zrozumiał, że żeby zrobić to szybko, powinien był po prostu zjeść temu człowiekowi serce.

Ci, którzy go obserwowali, byli już w pogotowiu. Wystraszony i zrozpaczony tą drugą porażką, Venom został raz jeszcze pozbierany do pojemnika, a potem wlany do nowego krzyczącego przeraźliwie ciała. No przecież chyba do trzech razy sztuka? _Naprawdę_ miał taką nadzieję. Nie zniósłby jeszcze jednego takiego rozciągniętego w czasie umierania.

Tym razem atak komórek gospodarza był słabszy, co podniosło Venoma na duchu, ale wciąż był na tyle nieustępliwy, że wymęczyłby nawet najbardziej upartego klyntara. W razie jakby sytuacja nie była jeszcze wystarczająco skomplikowana, trzeci gospodarz okazał się skonfigurowany inaczej niż dwaj poprzedni. Dopiero podczas przejażdżki ciałem Anne Venom miał okazję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tej odmianie ludzkiej anatomii. ( _Macica_! Oni tu naprawdę mieli osobny narząd na wszystko.)

Tak samo jak tamte ciała przed nim to ciało i tak już było uszkodzone i jego stan z każdym dniem się pogarszał. Całe było skąpane w kwaśnym strachu i stresie. Dostarczany przez naukowców odżywczy płyn nie odpowiadał potrzebom Venoma, który jadł w związku z tym narządy gospodarza. Poddany ciężkiemu stresowi organizm gospodarza sam też pożerał własne narządy. I całkiem dosłownie sam siebie smażył w gorączce. Znowu wszystko szło strasznie źle.

Na tym etapie Venom zaczynał już panikować. Nikt mu nie powiedział, że wiązanie się będzie takie skomplikowane – i takie bolesne. Każda komórka tego ciała parzyła go i jeżyła się złowrogo; krwią płynął strumień wrogich jednokomórkowych wojowników; nie było nigdzie takiego kąta, w którym Venom mógłby się schronić. Jakie stworzenie stawia obronne umocnienia we _wnętrzu_ własnego ciała? Każdy ruch, jaki Venom ośmielił się wykonać, pogarszał tylko sytuację, albo robiąc gospodarzowi krzywdę, albo pociągając za sobą kolejną falę mściwych gwardzistów. Riot uprzedzał ich wszystkich, że mogą napotkać pewien opór, to jednak była wojna z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a Venom walczył w niej całkiem sam. Było jasne, że nie przeżyje.

I wtedy… _Eddie_.

Nawet teraz, kiedy od związania się minęło już sporo czasu, Venom żywo pamięta ten moment. Ledwo Eddie wszedł do pomieszczenia, w gospodarzu Venoma wszystko się _zmieniło_. Kobieta go rozpoznała i od razu wróciły jej nadzieja i siły. Przybity, nieszczęśliwy Venom rozwinął się w zdumieniu: kim była ta osoba, która tchnęła siłę w umierający organizm?

Kobieta, w której Venom siedział, tak _bardzo_ pragnęła się zbliżyć do Eddiego. Jej pragnienie było tak silne, że Venom poczuł się nim odurzony. „Chcę do Eddiego” – mówiło wszystko. „Chcę do _Eddiego_ ”. Venom skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji i niezgrabnie wprawił ciało kobiety w ruch, miażdżąc wszystko po drodze i wywołując jeszcze większy strach, napięcie i ból; ona zawołała o pomoc, Eddie się do niej przedostał, Venom sięgnął do niego poprzez jej ciało – i tak doszło do pierwszego kontaktu.

Komórki ciała Eddiego _w ogóle_ nie próbowały zrobić Venomowi nic złego.

Venom aż prawie nie wiedział, co ze sobą począć, tak go zaskoczył ten spokój po nie wiadomo ilu dniach wyczerpującej walki. Tu panowało wyłącznie ciepło i spokój. Było mu tu dobrze. Owszem, krew znowu stawiała opór, ale tym razem Venom miał się gdzie zastanowić, ułożyć jakiś plan i wprowadzić go w życie. Szybko ustalił, skąd napastnicy się biorą, i położył kres ich produkcji, wysysając Eddiemu cały szpik.

Oczywiście nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby wiedział, jak kluczowe potrafią być przeciwciała. No, to teraz już wiedział. Teraz, kiedy Eddiemu odrósł szpik, zdumiewające jest to, że jego nowe przeciwciała już Venoma nie atakują. Może dlatego, że to on pomógł je odtworzyć? Rozpoznają jego biomasę jako sojusznika i aż prawie przybijają jej w naczyniach krwionośnych piątkę. Zawsze, kiedy walczą z wrogimi wirusami, Venom im pomaga. Stanowią dobry zespół.

Wtedy Venom nie wiedział jeszcze, jak _bardzo_ Eddiego pokocha. Przez tych pierwszych kilka godzin odpoczywał po prostu, wdzięczny choć za to spokojniejsze miejsce; a chociaż dalej był rozpaczliwie głodny, starał się nie zjeść już za dużo niczego innego – tylko cienkie skrawki tkanki tu i tam. Jak się okazało, nawet to było za dużo; temperatura organizmu szybko rosła: ciało raz jeszcze próbowało się pozbyć intruza, piekąc go. Ci ludzie! Każde część ich ciała miała swoją funkcję, więc nie można było uszkodzić żadnej z części, nie uszkadzając całości – to by było jak wyjęcie trybiku z maszyny. Z klyntarami było dokładnie na odwrót. Każda z ich komórek zawierała w sobie całość, tak że mogli przetrwać nawet częściowo pożarci; wystarczyło, żeby została z nich odrobina. Do ludzi to _w ogóle_ nie miało zastosowania.

Venom uznał, że musi się więcej dowiedzieć. Nie mógł ryzykować, że tego też zabije.

Jego dotychczasowe smutne przygody jasno dowiodły, że cała świadomość, wiedza i pamięć przechowywane są w mózgu. Strasznie głupie rozwiązanie. Kolejna funkcja pełniona przez tylko jeden narząd, i to taka kluczowa! Ludzie od środka okazali się złożoną sumą powiązanych ze sobą części i Venom nie tak to sobie wcześniej wyobrażał. Już raczej kojarzyło mu się to z wnętrzem ludzkiej rakiety.

Ale potrzebował informacji i w sumie to była wygoda, tak mieć je wszystkie zebrane w jednym miejscu. Pełzał po mózgu Eddiego z ogromną ostrożnością, prześlizgując się z jednej synapsy na drugą i instynktownie się ucząc, jak odkodowywać ich impulsy. „Związany” klyntar z natury naśladował swojego żywiciela, tak kształtem ciała, jak i umysłu, więc Venom musiał tu tylko popłynąć z prądem. _W końcu_ nauczył się języka Eddiego – co za ulga – a także dowiedział się co nieco o funkcjonowaniu jego ciała, po czym natychmiast przestał mu podjadać serce i wątrobę, poczuł się winny i zaczął zamiast tego próbować podtrzymać ich pracę.

Problem polegał na tym, że coraz bardziej chciało mu się jeść. Teraz starał się już _przestać_ trawić Eddiemu narządy, więc niezbędne było jakieś zewnętrzne źródło pożywienia. Ale jak je sobie zapewnić? Porozumiewanie się z gospodarzem dalej było w budowie; Venom nie śmiał odezwać się do Eddiego bezpośrednio u niego w mózgu, nie mówiąc już o manipulowaniu jego ciałem.

Ale klyntarzy potrafili się w potrzebie wykazać kreatywnością. Po krótkim namyśle Venom zaczął wyjadać całą materię, która leżała w Eddiem bezczynnie: cukier, tłuszcz, żelazo, magnez, potas i to, co zostało Eddiemu w żołądku i jelitach. I wprawdzie niespecjalnie się tym nasycił, ale przytępiony od gorączki mózg Eddiego dostał dzięki temu pilną wiadomość – tak strasznie pilną, że Eddie zjadł mnóstwo rzeczy w bardzo chaotyczny sposób, po czym wszystkie je zwymiotował. Doświadczenie było bardzo przykre, co jednak nie przygasiło Venomowego poczucia triumfu. Ludzie nareszcie zaczynali mieć sens! Umysł zwyciężał nad materią!

Odpowiedź na problemy z komunikacją była zresztą taka sama. Nie było _potrzeby_ wkraczać do mózgu; wyglądało na to, że tak samo dobrze zadziała podpięcie się pod nerw słuchowy. Był to też idealny moment na przeprowadzenie eksperymentu, bo Eddie, zdyszany i blady, oglądał akurat swoje odbicie w lustrze. Venom uznał, że jeżeli dźwięk nie zadziała, to może Eddie zobaczy, jak biomasa Venoma wychodzi mu na twarz.

_EDDIE…_

Szok był taki, że Eddie uderzył się w głowę i stracił przytomność.

No, trudno. W każdym razie ta sztuczka z nerwem słuchowym działała, więc Venomowi wyszło, że to i tak punkt dla niego. Była to też dobra okazja, żeby poćwiczyć łatanie organizmu gospodarza. Czaszka pękła od uderzenia o kafelki. Polała się krew. Mózg to była rzecz trudna do ogarnięcia, podobnie zresztą jak wiele innych narządów – kto to mógł wiedzieć, czemu służył każdy z nich? Eddie nie bardzo się znał na swojej własnej anatomii, więc przeglądanie jego wspomnień w niczym nie pomogło. Ale skóra, mięśnie i kości to była prosta sprawa. Na miejscu zdarzenia kręciło się już sporo komórek-robotnic: usuwały krwiaki i naprawiały rozdarcia. Venom musiał się tylko uważnie przyjrzeć schematom ich działania, po czym zacząć je prędko naśladować. Rana zasklepiła się w kilka sekund, a Eddie drgnął i jęknął.

Venom był z siebie taki dumny, że zrobił rundę honorową dookoła serca.

Eddie nadal się przegrzewał, miał teraz we krwi sporo związków chemicznych świadczących o wysokim poziomie stresu, a także masę bakterii, które już nie wyglądały na takie dobroczynne. Venom rozumiał, że to przypuszczalnie jego wina; w końcu to on rozbroił krew. Starał się te bakterie wyjeść, ale było ich za dużo, a wdzierały się do środka tak szybko. Mimo to uznał, że tak ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to więź postępuje do przodu fantastycznie. Żadnemu z nich dwóch nie groziła w tej chwili śmierć, a to się przecież musiało liczyć.

Następny duży krok powinien polegać na dotarciu do skrajnych punktów ciała Eddiego i zabraniu tego ciała na przejażdżkę. Venom nie palił się do zrobienia tego, wręcz może się trochę krępował, póki nie zmusił ich do tego atak przypuszczony przez fundację Życie. Wtedy jednak nie tylko próba zakończyła się ogromnym sukcesem, ale jeszcze Eddie zaczął się do Venoma _odzywać_. Nawet gdzieś po drodze podziękował, kiedy Venom kazał mu schylić głowę, po czym przez biomasę Venoma przeszło jak zmarszczka po wodzie… sporo niespodziewanych uczuć. Oczywiście, że robił, co mógł, żeby żywiciel nie padł, ale nie spodziewał się tak naprawdę, że ten mu za to podziękuje.

„Nie ma za co” – odpowiedział wtedy od razu. Tak robili ludzie, prawda? W swoim społeczeństwie? A Venom chciał zrobić wrażenie kogoś, kto zna się na rzeczy.

Teraz współpracowali, no naprawdę współpracowali. Venom zawsze marzył o czymś takim. O współdziałaniu. Zrozumieniu. Od tego całego oporu, który stawiali ci ludzie, których podsuwano mu w laboratoriach, od ich strachu i umierania czuł się jak pasożyt. Dokładnie tak postrzegano wszędzie we wszechświecie tych klyntarów, których nikt nie więził i nie wykorzystywał. Riot postanowił zrobić z tego aspektu ich natury atut, ale osobiście Venom zawsze uważał, że _nie musi_ tak być. Nie byli bezrozumni i ludzie też nie. Mogli sami zdecydować, jak chcą zdefiniować swoją relację. Jasne, Venom _mógł_ postanowić, że po prostu będzie pożerać swoich gospodarzy, robić z nich _żywicieli_. Ale mógł też postanowić, że będzie o nich dbać. A czy to by nie była symbioza? Owszem, sztuczna, wynikła z intencji, a nie z jego natury, ale jednak symbioza?

Przy tych wszystkich nowych, ekscytujących myślach ta mała przemowa, w której Venom próbował Eddiemu grozić na boi, zwyczajnie nie wypadła zbyt przekonująco. Riot tak surowo wyuczył ich wszystkich, jak to zrobić, kazał im ten tekst powtarzać, upierając się, że kluczem do sukcesu jest dominacja. Mówił, że w życiu chodzi o to, żeby się nażreć. Ale patrząc na świat Eddiego i na niego samego, Venom widział wyraźnie, że to nie jest prawda. Można też było coś budować albo uważać, żeby się nie zawaliło. Jasne, Eddie był trochę ofiarą – w tym sensie, że wszczynał bitwy, w których nie miał szans zwyciężyć. Był też zdezorientowany, zagubiony, przestraszony. Ale Venom mógł mu pomóc stać się silniejszym. I może wtedy Eddie by _chciał_ , żeby Venom z nim został. Może to tędy prowadziła droga do symbiozy: przez zmiażdżenie wrogów Eddiego.

Więc naturalnie przy następnym napotkanym człowieku, który stanął Eddiemu na drodze, Venom zaproponował, że zje mu mózg. Jednak na to Eddie zareagował bardziej gwałtownie niż na cokolwiek innego wcześniej. Venomowi zrobiło się strasznie głupio, nie był też tak do końca pewny, że rozumie koncepcję przejmowania się losem istot zupełnie odrębnych od nich dwóch. Gdyby Venomowi stanęli na drodze Riot, Carrion albo Toxin, pożarłby każdego z nich bez zastanowienia – oczywiście zakładając, że dałby radę ich pokonać. Bo i dlaczego nie? Żaden z nich nie był jego gospodarzem; nie było powodów, dla których mieliby się sobą nawzajem przejmować, nie licząc wspólnego celu, a ten sypał się prędko.

Ten mężczyzna w holu nie był w żaden sposób z Eddiem związany. Nie mieli też wspólnego celu. Przeciwnie, próbował Eddiemu _przeszkodzić_. A jednak Eddie zareagował złością i oburzeniem na myśl, że miałaby mu się stać jakaś krzywda.

Próbując się jakoś przez to przegryźć, Venom przypomniał sobie swojego trzeciego gospodarza, tę kobietę. Obecność Eddiego była dla niej do tego stopnia równoznaczna z życzliwością, że wystarczyło, że go _zobaczyła_ , a zaraz mniej się bała. Przepełniły ją wtedy nadzieja i wdzięczność, a towarzyszyło im takie cudowne ciepło, jakby sugestia tego ciepła, które Venom znalazł potem w środku w Eddiem. Czy to to robili ludzie? Dążyli do tego, żeby innym było dobrze, w nadziei, że tamci w zamian sprawią, że dobrze będzie im?

Był to idiotycznie ckliwy pomysł. Riot już by się trząsł z pogardliwego śmiechu. Venomowi nie było jednak tak całkiem do śmiechu. Ten pomysł był… był _poruszający_. Venom wiedział, że jest słabego ducha, że łatwo go zwieść, obiecując sojusz, że zawsze podąża za kimś innym, zawsze chce, żeby inni uznali go za swojego. Wśród klyntarów czyniło go to nic niewartym śmieciem. Ale tutaj… cóż, Venom dawał Eddiemu swoją siłę; może Eddie mógłby w zamian za to pozwolić Venomowi na tę słabość.

Mógłby tu zostać. Przeraziła go ta myśl i podekscytowała. Znaczyłoby to, że będzie żył wśród ludzi, co klyntarom ewidentnie nie przychodziło naturalnie. Weźmy taką przyjaźń – dalej mu się wydawało, że to ogromny wysiłek jak na taką małą korzyść. Ale to miało sens, że społeczeństwo ludzi będzie takie jak ich ciała: złożone, zbudowane z licznych ruchomych części robiących, co w ich mocy, żeby się ze sobą sprząc. To też była swego rodzaju symbioza, marna, ale… jednak symbioza. I Venom tego chciał. Chciał Eddiego, już na zawsze. I chciał być chciany.

 

*

 

Wyzbywszy się resztek swojej i tak niewiele wartej klyntarskiej motywacji, Venom z zapałem zwierzył się Eddiemu ze wszystkich swoich słabości. Miał to być dowód zaufania i miłości. Ale nikt nie zrozumiał jego intencji: Anne, która była dla Eddiego kimś-więcej-niż-przyjaciółką, zawiozła go do szpitala, gdzie jego nie-całkiem-przyjaciel Dan nazwał Venoma pasożytem. Do najostatniejszego atomu przeszyło go wtedy zimno. Ci ludzie nie znali złej sławy klyntarów, nie myśleli o nich z góry jako o pasożytach, a i tak nazwali go akurat tym słowem. Wezbrały w nim strach i złość – no czy oni nie _widzieli_ , że Venom robi, co może? Nie rozumieli, że te ich ludzkie ciała trudno opanować za pierwszym podejściem? Eddie wiedział – Eddie to rozumiał! Eddie powiedział wcześniej, w odpowiedzi na bezustanne aluzje Venoma, „my”. Eddie po tamtym pierwszym razie przestał go nazywać pasożytem. Kto inny by tak postąpił? Kto inny byłby taki dobry dla istoty, której tak bardzo się bał? Eddie był _dobry_. Dobra była ich więź; dobra, dobra.

Ale wtedy Anne ostro stwierdziła, że Venom Eddiego zabija i bez dalszych ceregieli wydarła go z ciała gospodarza.

 _NIE_ – błagał Venom w tych ostatnich sekundach. _JA SIĘ TAK STARAŁEM._

 

*

 

Dalej jest ta straszna część tej historii, ten kawałek, kiedy Venom stracił prawie całą nadzieję, chociaż teraz wspomina go nawet z dumą. Udało mu się nie umrzeć. Udało mu się wrócić do Eddiego. Zaprzyjaźnił się nawet z Anne. Nieźle, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że pierwszy raz zetknął się z tym pojęciem parę godzin wcześniej.

Oczywiście żadna z tych rzeczy nie była zaplanowana. Cały plan Venoma sprowadzał się do tego, żeby przeżyć. Przerażony mały piesek truchtał szpitalnymi korytarzami, wiedząc, że potrzebuje pomocy, i że nikt mu jej nie udzieli. Czyli to _do tego_ służą przyjaciele, pomyślał. No oczywiście, że to pojęcie nabrało ostrości dopiero dzięki cierpieniu. Z życiowymi lekcjami często tak było.

Kiedy zobaczył Anne, w pierwszym odruchu chciał się cofnąć, ale potem coś mu się w umyśle rozświetliło. Anne zdecydowanie nie była jego przyjaciółką, ale była przyjaciółką _Eddiego_. Już wcześniej bardzo ryzykowała, żeby zapewnić Eddiemu bezpieczeństwo, i Venom całym sercem tę jej postawę pochwalał, mimo że w ostatecznym rozrachunku sam padł jej ofiarą.

Jednak nie mógł tak po prostu wtargnąć do jej ciała. Walczyłaby z nim tak samo jak tamci pierwsi gospodarze, marnując cenny czas. Eddie był idealny nie tylko pod względem ciała, ale i umysłu – tej jego cudownej świadomości, która zaczęła się już godzić z obecnością Venoma. „Maska!” „Przyjąłem!” Współpracowali ze sobą. Po prostu _byli ze sobą_.

Ale Anne wiedziała, że Venom nie jest bezrozumnym stworzeniem. Zanim pokazała, kto tu rządzi, próbowała się z nim nawet porozumieć; można było spróbować się z nią dogadać. Jej ciało to była stracona sprawa, ale umysł… Może gdyby Venom dał radę sprawić, żeby umysł Anne przyjął jego biomasę jako sojusznika, to przez czas jednej krótkiej jazdy by sobie poradzili.

 

*

 

Anne się zgodziła, bo też kochała Eddiego, co zaczynało się już Venomowi wydawać najbardziej naturalną rzeczą na świecie.

Owszem, jej organizm rozjarzył się wściekle, kiedy Venom do niego przenikał, ale nie szkodzi. Venom wiedział, że musi minąć co najmniej doba, zanim objawy staną się dla któregoś z nich dwojga nie do zniesienia, a nie mieli zamiaru aż tak tej więzi przedłużać.

Dzięki swoim doświadczeniom w Eddiem Venom nie miał problemów z poruszaniem ciała Anne i porozumiewaniem się z nią w biegu. Aż się w przenośni poklepał po plecach. Całkiem nieźle opanował te bezsensownie skomplikowane organizmy. Uzyskanie zgody Anne na tę jazdę to też był doskonały pomysł; wprawdzie czuł jej napięcie i strach, ale na o wiele niższym poziomie niż u tamtych pierwszych gospodarzy, nie stawiała też fizycznego oporu, kiedy się poruszał.

Biegli, a tymczasem Venom zaglądał jej do mózgu. Czytanie wspomnień i myśli było trudne. Co innego emocje, którym zwykle towarzyszyły fale związków chemicznych. Mignął mu jednak obraz pocałunku, odmalowany abstrakcyjnymi rozbłyskami na styku neuronów. Fascynująca rzecz: raz jeszcze bardzo ludzka, absolutnie bezcelowa i niepotrzebnie umoczona w sztucznych konwencjach – a taka ważna. Symbol miłości.

Wyszło mu, że to będzie _idealny_ sposób na powrót do wnętrza Eddiego.

 

*

 

Ten pocałunek to dobre miejsce, żeby przerwać. Noc się kończy i wprawdzie Venom bardzo chętnie powspominałby wszystko, co się działo, kiedy on i Eddie wrócili do siebie, a także później, ale pora się budzić. Eddie zaczyna się ruszać i mówi coś niewyraźnie w półśnie. Venom zapanowuje nad swoją rozpływającą się na boki biomasą, otrząsa się z miłych rozmyślań i szykuje na kolejny okres intensywnej aktywności. Nie może się doczekać, żeby zacząć następny dzień z Eddiem.

— Mmf. — Eddie przewraca się na bok, wciąż nie całkiem obudzony, i po omacku sięga po telefon. — Tóra godzina?

_PRAWIE DZIEWIĄTA._

— Dzień dobry, kochanie — mówi Eddie, ziewając. — Dobrze spałeś?

Każde takie „słońce” czy „kochanie” Eddiego syci Venoma lepiej niż cała fenyloetyloamina świata. Nikt inny we wszechświecie nie byłby taki miły dla klyntara, a już na pewno by go nie _pokochał_. Miłość i tak jest w zasadzie wbrew naturze, jeśli chodzi o gatunek Venoma. Nie ma po prostu sensu z punktu widzenia ewolucji klyntarów. Ale Venoma nie obchodzi już, że jest nienormalny. Na Ziemi „nienormalny” znaczy „szczęśliwy”.

 _CZEŚĆ, EDDIE._ — Venom wypływa bezkształtnie, cienkim strumyczkiem na tors Eddiego, tak tylko żeby go uścisnąć. _TO BYŁA PRZYJEMNA NOC._

— To brzmi tak, jakbyś wcale nie spał.

_NIGDY NIE ŚPIĘ._

Eddie przewija w telefonie listę dostępnych nagłówków i bardzo niewiele informacji przenika mu tak naprawdę do mózgu.

— Nie śpisz?

Venom prycha pogardliwie. Fakt, klyntarzy mają pewne niedociągnięcia, ale przynajmniej nie są takimi chwiejnymi stertami różnych układów, które codziennie potrzebują czasu, żeby się przegrupować i uzgodnić zeznania. Jeszcze by tego brakowało.

_NIE, TO CECHA LUDZI._

— No, powinniśmy o tym powiedzieć Dorze, będzie miała uciechę. — Eddie znów ziewa. Troszeczkę mu tak jakby stoi, jak to się często zdarza rano, ale nie obudził się jeszcze na tyle, żeby coś z tym zrobić. — W takim razie co robisz całą noc?

_DOTYKAM CIĘ WSZĘDZIE._

A na to już reaguje żywiej.

Venom zwija się w nim z zainteresowaniem w kłąb. Jak zauważył już wcześniej, tą częścią ciała Eddiego, która podczas seksu pobudza się najbardziej, jest mózg. Jasne, nerwy obwodowe też się rozjarzają, ale to jest nic w porównaniu z tymi fajerwerkami, które wybuchają Eddiemu w głowie. Venom nie ośmieli się już nigdy więcej wtrącać bezpośrednio do ludzkiego mózgu, ale wie, jak go pobudzić na odległość. Dotyk się sprawdza; mówienie też. Więc mówi dalej.

_KONSERWUJĘ CIĘ. JESTEŚ MÓJ I TYLKO MNIE WOLNO CIĘ NAPRAWIAĆ. JA DECYDUJĘ, KTÓRE CZĘŚCI ZOSTAWIĆ, A KTÓRE WYRZUCIĆ._

Eddie zapiera się o poduszkę. Teraz członek wypełnia mu się już porządnie krwią; kiedy Venom wyciąga go z bokserek, Eddie ze świstem bierze oddech i prędko wyciąga rękę, żeby chwycić tę mackę.

— Uch, Vee… może to by był za duży wysiłek fizyczny tak przed śniadaniem…

 _POWOLI_ – mówi Venom. Ma ochotę spróbować _powoli_ od czasu, kiedy Anne wyjaśniła mu, że seks to jest coś świętego. Co do zasady zawsze jest chętny spróbować czegoś na ludzki sposób.

— Po… woli? — Eddie dalej trzyma Venoma w geście symbolicznego sprzeciwu, ale oporu specjalnie nie stawia.

_ZAUFAJ MI._

Eddie sapie i zamyka oczy, kiedy Venom głaszcze go powolnym ruchem.

— Kuuurwa. — Palce mu się rozluźniają, puszcza Venoma i dalej mamrocze pod nosem: — Kurwa, no dobrze, okej, co tam…

Wystarczy takie głaskanie, decyduje Venom. Obejdą się dzisiaj bez wpychania czegokolwiek Eddiemu do środka. To wolniejsze tempo jest nawet przyjemne; daje Venomowi czas na docenienie reakcji Eddiego. Fantastycznie rwie mu się oddech; tak samo fantastycznie Eddie wije się w zwolnionym tempie, wciskając pięty w materac. Ale po krótkim czasie Venom zauważa, że mózg rozbłyskuje mu w bardzo znajomy sposób.

Eddie to sobie _wyobraża_ – wyobraża sobie, jak Venom go unieruchamia, jak sprawia mu ból, jak doprowadza jego ciało do skraju paniki – mimo że to się wcale nie dzieje. Sam sobie pobudza mózg, żeby pogłębić przeżycie.

Venom o mało nie wprowadza tego w czyn, skoro jest jasne, że to to Eddie lubi najbardziej, ale potem przypomina sobie, że Eddie mówił, że _nie chce_ przed śniadaniem takiego seksu, jaki zwykle uprawiają. No tak. Seks jest święty, co znaczy, że tym razem umysł będzie musiał zapanować nad materią. Słowa liczą się bardziej niż pragnienia.

Cóż, może w takim razie dziś mogliby zostać przy słowach, pobudzając przede wszystkim mózg, a nie ciało. Jeśli Eddiemu będzie dobrze, to czemu nie.

_MOGLIBYŚMY POROZMAWIAĆ O DANIE._

Eddie od razu otwiera oczy, marszczy brwi i wlepia przestraszony, zdezorientowany wzrok w sufit.

— Uch, co? Nie, dzięki. Nie rozmawiajmy o Danie.

 _TE POMYSŁY, KTÓRE CI PRZYSZŁY DO GŁOWY W SZKOLE MEDYCZNEJ. JA JE SŁYSZAŁEM, EDDIE._ Venom dalej powoli głaszcze. _JAK CHCIAŁBYŚ, ŻEBY DAN CI ZROBIŁ WIWISEKCJĘ?_

Eddiemu staje _o wiele_ bardziej.

Venom jest zachwycony. Eddie ani trochę; trze twarz dłońmi i mamrocze:

— Jezu święty, Eddie, ależ ty jesteś zdeprawowany.

_MÓGŁBYM MU CIĘ PRZYTRZYMAĆ. DOPILNOWAĆ, ŻEBYŚ SIĘ NIE SZARPAŁ, JAK DO CIEBIE PODEJDZIE ZE SKALPELEM._

Eddie wyciąga spod siebie poduszkę i zakrywa nią sobie twarz, tak że ledwo go słychać, kiedy mówi:

— Jezu, _ja pierdolę_.

 _PRZEŚWIETLENIA NAM SZKODZĄ. WIĘC DAN MUSIAŁBY NAS ROZCIĄĆ, ŻEBY SIĘ UPEWNIĆ, ŻE ZJADAMY TE KAWAŁKI CIEBIE, CO TRZEBA._ Venomowi miga kształt kilku zabłąkanych myśli, które przebiegają Eddiemu po komórkach w mózgu. _NIE, NIE UŚPIŁBY CIĘ, CHCIELIBYŚMY, ŻEBYŚ BYŁ W PEŁNI ŚWIADOMY WSZYSTKIEGO, CO CI ROBIMY._

— Boże… — Eddie wypycha biodra do góry. Najwyraźniej jeśli chodzi o jego mózg, to jest bardzo niewielka różnica między wyobrażeniem sobie jakiejś czynności a faktycznie wykonaniem jej. Ludzki mózg to jest taka dziwna rzecz. Wszystkie te ciasno zbite w jeden kłąb myśli… No oczywiście, że czasem przewody krzyżują się ze sobą i robi się przesłuch.

Venom nie przestaje głaskać. _ALE MOŻE NIE TRZEBA BY CIĘ BYŁO UNIERUCHAMIAĆ. PODDAŁBYŚ SIĘ TEMU Z WŁASNEJ WOLI, PRAWDA, EDDIE? PODPORZĄDKOWAŁBYŚ SIĘ. ZAWSZE TAK ROBISZ._

Eddie mocniej wgniata sobie poduszkę w twarz. Policzki mu płoną. Cały się trzęsie i spina, nakręcając się na orgazm.

_WŁAŚNIE TO MI SIĘ W TOBIE PODOBA. JAKI JESTEŚ ULEGŁY._

— Ej… Pieprz się, wiesz…

_A DAN TO MIŁY CZŁOWIEK. CAŁY CZAS BY CIĘ USPOKAJAŁ._

Eddie _prawie_ dochodzi i jęczy pod tą swoją poduszką z nieszczęścia; zawsze tak jakby go przeraża to, co lubi. Zabawne.

_TY BYŚ SIĘ BAŁ, A ON MÓWIŁBY DO CIEBIE RÓŻNE MIŁE RZECZY. DALEJ BY CIĘ ROZCINAŁ, ALE UŚMIECHAŁBY SIĘ I MÓWIŁ CI, JAK ŚWIETNIE SOBIE RADZISZ. A TY BYŚ MU DZIĘKOWAŁ, BO CHCIAŁBYŚ, ŻEBY CIĘ LUBIŁ. TAK BARDZO BYŚ SIĘ STARAŁ ZROBIĆ MU TĘ PRZYJEMNOŚĆ I BYĆ GRZECZNY._

Eddie dygoce, jakby się miał rozsypać.

_MOŻE POPROSIŁBY ANNE, ŻEBY MU POMOGŁA PILNOWAĆ, ŻEBYŚ BYŁ SPOKOJNY…_

Tym razem Eddie ma orgazm.

Orgazmy są z jakiegoś powodu bardzo ciężkim przeżyciem dla biomasy Venoma, ale i tak _zdecydowanie_ wartym zachodu. Ten moment, kiedy wszystko roztapia się w bieli, jest najwspanialszą rzeczą we wszechświecie. Tak przyjemnie się słucha łapczywych oddechów Eddiego, kiedy zwalniają tempa i z powrotem cichną. Po ciele rozchodzą mu się ciepłe substancje. Venom zupełnie się w nim rozpływa i mruczy jak kot.

Temu stanowi błogości po orgazmie jak zwykle towarzyszy takie rozleniwienie, że Venom potrzebuje chwili, żeby zauważyć, że z Eddiem jest coś nie tak, że mięśnie ramion dalej ma napięte. Nie jest to miłe odkrycie, zwłaszcza po tamtej rozmowie z Anne. Co Venom zrobił źle? Tym razem się nie śpieszyli. Nie zrobili nic, czego by już nie próbowali wcześniej tysiąc razy. Nie doszło nawet do żadnej penetracji, a w każdym razie żadnej, która by jakoś wykraczała poza to, jak zawsze funkcjonują.

 _EDDIE?_ Venom wyciska się na zewnątrz.

— EDDIE, CO SIĘ STAŁO?

Eddie sapie i odwraca twarz.

— Nic, słońce. Było naprawdę dobrze. I, uch, to o to w pewnym sensie chodzi.

Venom wraca myślami do tego, jak Eddie protestował na początku.

— PRZESZKADZA CI, ŻE OPOWIADALIŚMY O DANIE? ALE PRZECIEŻ TY KOCHASZ DANA.

Eddie się krzywi, jakby go coś zabolało.

— Wcale Dana nie _kocham_.

— WŁAŚNIE, ŻE KOCHASZ. OBOJE ICH KOCHASZ. — Przecież już to _ustalili_. Eddie im to nawet wyznał i zrobił się od tego szczęśliwy prawie do bólu, a potem przez dwa dni był smutny.

— No okej, na swój sposób, rzeczywiście, ale… rozmawialiśmy o seksie. Wiesz, ja się staram, naprawdę się _staram_ przestać myśleć cały czas o Anne. A Dan, no… to nie ulega wątpliwości, Dan jest świetny. I ja go… jest _świetny_. Ale jest też… — Eddie marszczy czoło i patrzy w pustkę tak, jak to zawsze robi, kiedy nie rozumie sam siebie. — …jest _mężczyzną_ i…

— JEŻELI NAPRAWDĘ ROZMAWIAMY O SEKSIE, TO TO NIE MA TU NIC DO RZECZY. — Czasami Venom jest Eddiemu potrzebny do tego, żeby powiedzieć na głos coś, co powinno być oczywiste. — CIEBIE POCIĄGAJĄ PEWNE SYTUACJE, NIE PEWNE OSOBY.

Eddie przez całe następne dwie minuty dalej patrzy w pustkę.

— EDDIE?

Przeczesuje sobie włosy obiema rękami, po czym wyraźnie usiłuje zaprowadzić w myślach jakiś porządek.

— Możesz… Słońce, możemy przez jakiś czas rozmawiać o czymś innym?

Venom uprzejmie wsiąka Eddiemu w ciało. I tak nie za bardzo mu się ta rozmowa podobała; pewne rzeczy są jak na jego gust o wiele zbyt ludzkie. Zawiłości seksu są już wystarczająco podstępne, teraz dochodzą do nich zawiłości pożądania, a potem jeszcze miłości. Wszystkie tak niepotrzebnie złożone na sposoby, które chyba nawet dla samych ludzi nie mają sensu.

_GŁODNY JESTEM._

— Aha, to mnie zaskoczyłeś — mruczy pod nosem Eddie. Słychać, że mu ulżyło, że przeszli na ten znajomy grunt.

 

*

 

Po tym, jak Eddie był taki przeziębiony, Dan zainstalował mu w telefonie coś, dzięki czemu Venom może wysyłać SMS-y, nie podszywając się nieumyślnie pod swojego gospodarza. Dan to taki _troskliwy_ człowiek. Nic dziwnego, że Anne i Eddie go kochają, nieważne, jaki Eddie robi się nerwowy, kiedy Venom o tym wspomina.

Eddie siedzi przy stole w kuchni, próbując dokończyć artykuł, co znaczy głównie tyle, że w kółko pisze i kasuje ten sam ciąg słów. Venom wisi nad nim przez kilka minut, zaglądając mu przez ramię i śledząc litery wzrokiem, a potem zaczyna go to nudzić.

— CHCESZ KAWY?

— Nie, słońce, dziękuję — mamrocze Eddie, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

Życzliwe są nawet te wypowiedziane w roztargnieniu słowa. Życzliwość to dla Eddiego instynkt. Jest tak strasznie obcy – i jest najwspanialszym, _najcudowniejszym_ obcym we wszechświecie.

Eddie drży, tak jak to zwykle robi, kiedy Venoma zalewa nowa fala miłości, i tym razem już odrywa wzrok od ekranu, wyciąga szyję i patrzy na zawieszonego nad nim w powietrzu Venoma.

— Co tam, Vee, dopadł cię ckliwy nastrój?

— CICHO.

Eddie się śmieje i wraca do swojego artykułu. Venom wykrada mu telefon prosto z dżinsów, odpełza na bok i wcieka pod kanapę, pozwalając mu pracować w spokoju. Włącza ekran i przechodzi do tej swojej aplikacji, używając do pisania skrawka filcu, bo dotykowy ekran nie reaguje na jego biomasę. Zawsze może popytać o coś Dana.

_DAN, EDDIE MA POD WĄTROBĄ TAKI MAŁY, JAJOWATY NARZĄD_

_CAŁY WYPEŁNIONY PŁYNEM_

_CO TO JEST?_

Odpowiedź Dana przychodzi już po kilku sekundach. _Wygląda to na pęcherzyk żółciowy!_

_DO CZEGO ON SŁUŻY_

_Do gromadzenia żółci! Eddie potrzebuje żółci do trawienia tłuszczy._

_CZYLI JAK BĘDĘ TRAWIŁ TŁUSZCZE ZA NIEGO, TO MOGĘ MU TEN PĘCHERZYK ŻÓŁCIOWY ZJEŚĆ?_

_Nie widzę przeciwwskazań! Ale uważaj, czy nie dojdzie do zaburzenia homeostazy. Jeśli coś zacznie się psuć, zrób tak, żeby odrósł. I tak czy inaczej daj mi później znać, jak poszło_

_DOBRZE_

_DZIĘKUJĘ, DAN_

_Nie ma za co, chłopie!_

— Ale wiesz, słońce, że nie musisz pisać do Dana — mówi znad laptopa Eddie. — Zawsze możesz wszystko sprawdzić w internecie.

— WIEM. — Venom wypływa spod kanapy, wsuwa telefon Eddiemu z powrotem do kieszeni i dopiero wtedy rekonstruuje sobie ciało. _ALE DAN JEST FAJNY._

Eddie odchrząkuje i z cichym trzaskiem zamyka laptopa.

— Nie mogę dzisiaj pisać. Chcesz się jednak przejechać na tę konferencję prasową AIM? Może będzie ciekawie. — Kiedy nie dostaje żadnej odpowiedzi, próbuje dodać: — Możemy wziąć motor.

Venom wysiorbuje mu się na szyję i osłania mu głowę błyszczącym kaskiem. _BEZPIECZEŃSTWO PRZEDE WSZYSTKIM._

 

*

 

Po drodze zjada Eddiemu pęcherzyk żółciowy. Dan powiedział, że mu wolno. Może Eddie będzie chciał o tym posłuchać, jak następnym razem będą uprawiali seks

 

*

 

Na przyjęciu w AIM Center jest nudno, wszędzie pełno ludzi, których Venom nie może pożreć, ratuje się więc kanapeczkami koktajlowymi.

 _OOO! Z SERKIEM ŚMIETANKOWYM._ Przesuwa ciało Eddiego odrobinę w prawo, tak że Eddie traci na moment równowagę i zaraz łapie ją niezgrabnie z powrotem.

— Weź, przestań, co? Ja tu próbuję udawać zdrowego psychicznie — zrzędzi, ale potem sam daje krok w prawo, tak żeby Venom miał dostęp do kanapek z serkiem śmietankowym.

Eddie żałuje swojej dobroci kilka minut później, kiedy się obraca i odkrywa, że Venom zeżarł cały bufet, łącznie z tekturowymi talerzykami i drewnianymi wykałaczkami. Nikt nie zauważył – wszyscy są za bardzo zajęci patrzeniem na gigantyczne ekrany z polimerów diamentowych, które prezentuje AIM – ale Eddie i tak pośpiesznie przechodzi na drugi koniec sali, przepychając się przez tłum i przepraszając.

 _NIC CIĘ NIE OMINĘŁO_ – zapewnia go Venom. _TAKIE SOBIE TE KANAPKI._

— Nie o to tu chodzi — syka Eddie. Ktoś posyła mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Eddie zawsze zapomina, że ludzie go słyszą, jak mówi do Venoma. Bardzo to jest ujmujące.

Diamentowe ekrany przełączają się na kanał informacyjny. Prowadzący imprezę coś tam opowiada, że ze względu na zasady fizyki mają najwyższą możliwą rozdzielczość w całym wszechświecie. Pieprzy głupoty – wszyscy wiedzą, że a’askvarianie potrafią zrobić lepsze, nawet jak im się zwiąże za plecami trzy ręce. Venom ma w sumie nadzieję, że AIM ich znowu niedługo zaatakuje. Czekolada jest smaczna, ale ludzki mózg smaczniejszy.

I wtedy bez uprzedzenia Eddie robi się cały zimny.

Venom czeka kilka sekund, po czym szturcha go od środka. _EDDIE?_

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Jego mózg tonie w lodowatych związkach chemicznych. Eddie jest jak totalnie sparaliżowany. Nie oddycha.

_EDDIE? CO SIĘ STAŁO? EDDIE!_

Dalej nic. Venom w panice przeczesuje wszystkimi zmysłami otoczenie, ale nikt ich nie atakuje. Z ciałem Eddiego wszystko jest w porządku. To mózg ma problem. Dalej dzieje się w nim coś bardzo nietypowego. Chociaż… nie. Venom widział już u Eddiego w mózgu ten rodzaj aktywności, w czasie ich pierwszych wspólnie spędzonych dni. To jest przytłaczające przerażenie.

Z każdą sekundą jest coraz gorzej; teraz Eddiemu zaczynają się od tego kurczyć zapasy dostępnej energii. Trzeba podjąć jakąś kierowniczą decyzję. Venom zbiera się na odwagę, po czym napływa Eddiemu do mózgu i pochłania neuroprzekaźniki odpowiedzialne za jego obecny stan.

Przez jedną straszną chwilę boi się, że powtórzy się ta historia z drugim gospodarzem; myśli, że zrobił z Eddiego takie rozedrgane, na wpół sparaliżowane, przerażone stworzenie, któremu nic już nie pomoże; jednak wtedy Eddie z wysiłkiem bierze oddech i okazuje się, że nie, jest taki jak zawsze, mózg wraca mu do zwykłych schematów aktywności…

— Co, do cholery… Co się przed chwilą… Co, co zrobiłeś? — Trzęsie się i mówi za głośno. Mają szczęście, że wcześniej przeszedł na tył sali.

_CO SIĘ STAŁO? EDDIE, EDDIE, POWIEDZ MI, CO SIĘ STAŁO. NIC CI NIE JEST? EDDIE, MÓW DO MNIE._

Eddie wciąż jest za zimny, a skóra lepi mu się teraz od potu.

— Czy ty… Czy ty _zjadłeś_ to, co przed chwilą czułem?

Ale Venom nie może mu odpowiedzieć, bo patrzy na ekran i widzi to, co zobaczył Eddie: karambol w centrum San Francisco. Co najmniej tuzin zgniecionych samochodów. Jeden z nich bardzo wyraźnie należy do Anne. Nikt inny nie ośmieliłby się jeździć czymś w tym odcieniu zielonego.

Venom nie jest pewny, który z nich zaczyna się wreszcie ruszać, wybiega z sali i pędzi przez parking do motocykla. Może obaj, a może żaden i to tylko instynkt popycha ich ciało do przodu, tak że wskakuje okrakiem na siodełko i zapuszcza silnik.

 

*

 

Anne nie odbiera telefonu. Venom kręci się w ciele Eddiego w kółko. Nie, nie, nie. Za silne są te emocje. Venom jest tylko klyntarem. Jego cel w życiu polega na tym, żeby jeść i nie dać się zjeść. Nie jest tak zbudowany, żeby znieść tę straszną bezsilność, to wszechogarniające cierpienie. Nie kiedy chodzi o osoby, z którymi nie jest _związany_.

— Nic jej nie będzie — mamrocze Eddie, zsiadając sztywno przed szpitalem — nic jej nie będzie, nic jej nie będzie…

_SKĄD WIESZ?_

— Cholera jasna, próbuję się sam uspokoić, ludzie tak robią…

Venom wychodzi na wierzch rozbulgotaną mazią, otula bok Eddiego i trzyma go _mocno_. Eddie zakłada jedną rękę na jego biomasę i ją ściska, jakby go obejmował, na moment wtula w niego twarz, a potem się chwiejnie odsuwa.

— Musisz… Słońce, musisz się schować. Proszę cię, schowaj się, to… to będziemy mogli tam wejść. Popytamy i wszystkiego się dowiemy. Dobrze? No już, znikaj…

Nieszczęśliwy Venom chowa się z powrotem w Eddiem, który wbiega do szpitala i rozgląda się pustym wzrokiem na wszystkie strony, jakby myślał, że Anne będzie w holu. Oczywiście jej tam nie ma, więc podchodzą do rejestracji i zdyszanym głosem pytają o Anne Weying.

— Jest pan rodziną? — pyta kobieta za kontuarem. Na plakietce ma napisane „Charlene”. Venom ma ochotę ją zjeść. Co to za _różnica_. Znają Anne i chcą się z nią zobaczyć. Czemu nie mogą iść się z nią zobaczyć od razu?

— Jestem jej… byłym narzeczonym — mówi Eddie, ale w jego głosie już słychać porażkę.

— Przykro mi, obawiam się, że to się nie liczy.

Zdesperowany Eddie się garbi.

— Bardzo proszę, ja… Proszę posłuchać, a może pani zadzwonić do Dana Lewisa? Do doktora Daniela Lewisa?

— Doktor Lewis jest na przyjęciach powypadkowych.

Przytłoczony tym wszystkim, Eddie odpycha się od kontuaru, ale zaraz wraca.

— Niech pani posłucha — mówi, chwytając obiema rękami za krawędź — może pani… proszę, proszę panią, może pani go po prostu wezwać przez interkom albo coś? On mnie zna, jest chłopakiem Anne Weying…

— Źle mnie pan zrozumiał. Doktor Lewis był z nią w samochodzie i jest na powypadkowych jako pacjent.

Eddie przestaje się ruszać, mówić, oddychać.

No, _dobra_. To _wystarczy_ ze strony tych okropnych neuroprzekaźników od panicznego strachu. Pora, żeby Venom przejął stery. Puszcza z powrotem w ruch płuca – wdech, wydech – i zaczyna wlec Eddiego w stronę ciężkich podwójnych drzwi. Za ich plecami pielęgniarka protestuje, ale teraz już biegną pochyleni do przodu, robiąc slalom między łóżkami na kółkach i plastikowymi krzesłami. Ten jeden raz Eddiemu nie przeszkadza chyba, że jego własne ciało traktuje go jak worek kartofli.

— Gdzie… Dokąd tak pędzimy, Vee…?

Venom bierze mocny wdech przez nos Eddiego. _CZUJĘ ICH ZAPACH._

— Serio?

Zapach Dana jest wręcz wszędzie, w końcu on tu pracuje; Anne łatwiej namierzyć. Zakręt w lewo, zakręt w prawo i nagle jest: znaleźli Anne.

Ona też jest na łóżku na kółkach. Jest dalej w ubraniu, ma na twarzy zaschniętą krew i jest jak najbardziej przytomna. Wręcz siedzi prosto, klnie na swój popękany telefon i próbuje coś na nim włączyć, ale ekran nie reaguje.

Kiedy podnosi głowę, widać, że jest lekko zdezorientowana.

— Eddie?

Z tej ulgi obaj czują się na wpół pijani. Venom puszcza Eddiego, który zatacza się do przodu i robi taki ruch, jakby miał Anne przytulić, tyle że wcale tego nie robi.

— Widziałem… w telewizji twoje auto, zielone, widziałem… Nic ci się nie stało? Nic się wam obojgu nie stało?

— Och, _Eddie_. — Twarz marszczy jej się z frustracji. — Tak mi przykro, nie miałam pojęcia, że wiesz, nie sądziłam, że będziesz się martwił… — Podaje Eddiemu obie ręce, a on je bardzo mocno ściska. — Nic mi nie jest. Popatrz na mnie. Jestem w takim dobrym stanie, że nikt się mną nawet nie zajmuje. Trochę się tylko przestraszyłam. To był imponujący karambol, ale nic się nam nie stało.

Eddie odwraca twarz i przełyka ślinę. Przestaje się bać, a na miejsce zwolnione przez strach wtacza się fala poczucia winy.

— No, prze… przepraszam, że tak wziąłem i tu… przybiegłem. To znaczy, ja _wiem_ , że nie jesteśmy… ty sobie musisz myśleć, że ja…

—  _Jak najbardziej_ masz prawo tutaj być — przerywa mu Anne.

Eddie trochę mruga, zaskoczony, a i Anne ma lekko zażenowaną minę, jakby powiedziała za dużo. Dla Venoma za dużo w tym wszystkim subtelności. Wysącza się Eddiemu z dłoni i otula palce Anne, która wprawdzie robi wielkie oczy ze zdumienia, ale zaraz się uśmiecha.

— Przykro mi, kochanie, że ty też się o mnie martwiłeś — mówi.

Venom ściska jej dłoń. Lubi Anne, a Eddie ją kocha. Gdyby umarła, obaj byliby przez bardzo długi czas nieszczęśliwi. To jest dobra i zwięzła definicja przyjaciela. Ktoś, kto po prostu żyjąc, sprawia, że jest się szczęśliwym.

— O… — Eddie siada obok niej na łóżku, nagle dopada go wielkie zmęczenie. Venom widzi, jak to się dzieje – jak spada poziom adrenaliny i nie zostaje po niej nic, tylko pustka – ulga. — Czy to jest odwet za to wszystko, co przeze mnie przeszliście?

— Tak, Eddie — mówi Anne z kamienną twarzą. — Bardzo wnikliwie to przeanalizowałeś. Mieliśmy wypadek samochodowy tylko po to, żeby cię porządnie nastraszyć.

Eddie się do niej uśmiecha. Ona przez sekundę patrzy na niego z tą samą ponurą miną, a potem jej też twarz rozpogadza się w uśmiechu. Patrzą na siebie, a mózg Eddiego wyczynia coś skomplikowanego z mnóstwem splątanych emocji i wzajemnie sprzecznych substancji.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś cała — mówi Eddie cicho.

Anne znów na niego patrzy, otwiera usta, ale zaraz znowu je zamyka. Potem bierze głęboki oddech.

— Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.

— Co tylko chcesz — odpowiada tym samym tonem Eddie.

— Musisz się zaopiekować Danem.

Eddie mruga.

— Co? Wydawało… Mówiłaś, że żadnemu z was nic się nie stało…

— On nie jest tak całkiem w dobrym stanie. To znaczy, _nic mu nie jest takiego_ , ale właśnie przeżył _wypadek drogowy_. Powinien odpocząć. Ale ponieważ może chodzić, to się upiera, że będzie wykonywał swój zawód, a nikt tutaj nie może mu po prostu kazać _jechać do domu_ , bo to on jest ordynatorem. Musisz go stąd zabrać i zawieźć do mnie. Możesz to zrobić? Proszę cię.

Eddie tylko patrzy i nic nie mówi. Venom myśli, czy by nim nie potrząsnąć albo nawet odpowiedzieć za niego, ale już jest za późno; Anne zaczyna mieć wątpliwości.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie musisz tego robić. Przepraszam, Eddie, nie myślę jasno, nie wiem, czemu cię o to poprosiłam…

— O czym ty _mówisz_? Oczywiście, że to zrobię. — U Eddiego w mózgu jeszcze raz dzieje się mnóstwo skomplikowanych rzeczy. Venom nie nadąża. — _Oczywiście_.

Przez chwilę znowu patrzą na siebie, a potem Eddie odchrząkuje niezręcznie, wstaje, szybko całuje Anne w czoło i idzie szukać Dana. W mózgu wciąż ma chaos i Venom zrezygnował z prób dojścia do tego, co Eddie myśli. Zamiast tego wysuwa z jego pleców mackę, żeby pomachać na pożegnanie Anne.

 

*

 

Na widok Eddiego Dan jak zwykle się rozchmurza. Potem schyla głowę i masuje sobie kark, słuchając, jak Eddie chaotycznie tłumaczy, że przyszedł zaciągnąć go siłą do domu.

— O, ja wiem, że tak naprawdę to nie powinno mnie tu być — mówi ze skruszonym uśmiechem. Patrzy po twarzach pielęgniarzy i stażystów. — Nie wiecie, jak mnie wyrzucić, hę? Przepraszam was wszystkich.

Członkowie jego zespołu wymieniają prędkie spojrzenia, które nie podobają się Venomowi. Dan ściąga kitel. Kiedy znika kontrast z białą, krochmaloną tkaniną, widać, że jest podejrzanie blady, ma też siniaki na całej lewej stronie twarzy. Eddie waha się sekundę, po czym sztywnym ruchem obejmuje Dana za ramiona.

— Chodź, chło… Człowieku. Uch, chłopie. Dan. — Prowadzi ich do wyjścia. — Pojedziemy do domu i… coś sobie obejrzymy.

— Nie podoba mi się, że zostawiamy tutaj Anne — mówi Dan, oglądając się przez ramię.

— Mnie też nie. Ale to ona mnie po ciebie przysłała. Zatrzymaliście ją tylko na obserwację, nic jej nie będzie.

Po drodze do wyjścia sporo osób macha im na pożegnanie, mówi, jaka to ulga, że zgodził się jechać do domu, i radzi mu, żeby odpoczywał i uważał na siebie. Dan ma taką minę, jakby czuł się winny, że tu został i próbował pomagać.

Nie jadą motorem, tylko biorą taksówkę. Venom jest głodny, ale ten jeden raz nic nie mówi. Nastrój jest jakiś dziwny: jest za cicho. Dan robi się z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej blady. Zanim dotrą do domu Anne, wygląda tak, jakby miał się za chwilę przewrócić.

Eddie staje pod drzwiami.

— No to… A. Masz klucze?

— Tak, jasne. — Dan wyciąga je niezgrabnie i upuszcza na ziemię. — Bardzo przepraszam. Palce mam dzisiaj jak z galarety.

W Eddiem wzbiera jeszcze jedna fala złożonych uczuć. Schyla się po klucze, bo Dan tego nie zrobił.

— Ej, Dan, ty się… ty się dobrze czujesz? — pyta, otwierając drzwi.

— Nie jestem pewny — mówi Dan, kiedy idą po schodach na górę. Pod drzwiami mieszkania dodaje: — Eddie, przepraszam cię. Chyba popełniłem błąd.

— Co?

— Jestem względnie pewny, że mam wstrząśnienie mózgu — mówi Dan i leci jak długi.

To Venom go łapie, używając do tego ciała Eddiego; Dan nie zemdlał tak do końca, ale i nie jest całkiem przytomny. Mocno chwyta się Eddiego. Oczy mu się rozjeżdżają i porusza ustami, ale nic nie mówi. Eddie klnie, klnie i opuszcza Dana na podłogę w holu.

— Weź, Dan, nie odlatuj mi, ej… Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, to ty tutaj jesteś lekarzem…

Dan błyszczy się teraz od potu i jest bardzo blady, za bardzo. Venom wylewa się na wierzch, opływa jego głowę i obmacuje ją ostrożnie z zewnątrz. Dan ma w mózgu niewielkie rozdarcie, z którego leje się krew. Kiedy Venom przekazuje tę informację Eddiemu, ten zastyga nieruchomo.

— O cholera, cholera, cholera jasna…

 _CO ROBIMY?_ – pyta go Venom.

— Dzwonimy… dzwonimy na 911. Po pogotowie. Szlag, _dopiero co_ byliśmy w szpitalu…

Dłonie Dana dalej zaciskają się kurczowo na bluzie Eddiego. Światło w holu wyłącza się automatycznie. W tym mroku ekran telefonu Eddiego jest rozmytym, niebieskim prostokątem. Eddie patrzy na niego przez chwilę, ale nigdzie nie dzwoni.

— EDDIE? — pyta Venom.

— Nie mają karetek — mówi w Eddie. Jest ciemno i jego szyi nie widać, ale porusza mu się coś w niej w górę i w dół. — Jak wychodziliśmy ze szpitala, to zauważyłem – wszystkie pojechały zabierać rannych w tym karambolu.

Mocno trzyma nadgarstek Dana, którego oddech przeszedł w ciężkie chrypienie.

Nie muszą nawet o tym rozmawiać. Wiedzą, co dalej. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

— Proszę cię, uważaj — mówi Eddie roztrzęsionym szeptem.

 _ZDĄŻYŁEM SIĘ JUŻ ZORIENTOWAĆ, JAK WYGLĄDA LUDZKIE CIAŁO._ Och, _teraz_ Venom już rozumie, co Eddie miał na myśli, jak mówił, że sam siebie próbuje uspokoić.

— Nie, ja wiem, chciałem tylko… Na _siebie_ uważaj — mówi słabym głosem Eddie. — I… nie zostawiaj mnie długo samego.

Venom czuje to jak cios w sam rdzeń siebie. _NIGDY. NIGDY. KOCHAM CIĘ, EDDIE._

— Ja ciebie też kocham.

Venom z niego wychodzi – spływa z jego palców do przegubu ręki Dana.

Boli i piecze jak we wszystkich ludzkich ciałach z wyjątkiem ciała Eddiego. Bycie w kimś innym od razu odbiera jako coś strasznie obcego. Nie powinien tu być, w Danie. Ale to jest jedyne wyjście. Da radę. Wystarczająco dobrze wie, jak to zrobić. Może Danowi pomóc. I rzecz polega na tym, że _chce_ mu pomóc. To na tym polega cała ta sprawa z tym, że tutaj został i teraz żyje wśród ludzi. Przejmowanie się losem innych jest wliczone w cenę.

Dan dygoce gwałtownie, mocno chwyta się Eddiego i próbuje coś powiedzieć.

— Spokojnie — mówi Eddie, podtrzymując mu twarz. — Po prostu… po prostu oddychaj. Jestem tu. Obaj tu jesteśmy.

Venom wie, że sprawia Danowi ból, po prostu w nim będąc, ale nie ma wyboru. Raz za razem zagląda do mózgu. Och, czemu to musiał być akurat mózg. No dobra. Okej. Znajduje tę krew, zbierającą się pomału w czaszce. I trochę zerwanych synaps. Okrąża je niespokojnie. Zjadanie neuroprzekaźników to jedno; kombinowanie przy komórkach – całkiem co innego. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi, no ale ta _krew_. Nie powinno jej tu być. Tyle jest względnie jasne.

— W porządku, Vee. Wiesz, co robisz. — Słyszalny przez uszy Dana, głos Eddiego jest dziwnie przytłumiony. — Wierzę… Wierzę w ciebie?

Rety, co za ofiara. Venom go tak strasznie kocha. Chce _od razu_ do niego wracać.

Nie ma się co zastanawiać. Łata zerwane połączenia i wsysa całą tę krew. Dan sztywnieje i mocniej zaciska ręce na nadgarstkach Eddiego. Eddie sam go chwyta, cały czas mówiąc na użytek ich obu różne rzeczy, które mają ich uspokoić, chociaż słychać w nich właśnie niepokój. Venom musi stąd wyjść, zanim przez przypadek zmiażdży świadomość Dana. Poza tym wszystko go tutaj _boli_.

Kiedy chodzi o _opuszczenie_ ciała, pory skóry są zbyt skomplikowane. Lepsza jest metoda usta-usta. Venom wnika do tej ręki, którą Dan ma wolną, i niezgrabnie, sztywno łapie nią Eddiego za kołnierz; zderzają się ustami, a potem Dan szarpie się i jęczy, kiedy Venom zbiera mu się w gardle i przelewa się do ciała Eddiego.

Trwa to jakąś minutę, a potem jest po wszystkim. Jest po wszystkim i roztrzęsiony Venom zlewa się w całość Eddiemu w brzuchu, a obaj ludzie dyszą ciężko.

_CHYBA MI SIĘ UDAŁO, EDDIE._

Jak dobrze być w domu. Klyntarzy nie śpią, ale czasami przestają na jakiś czas myśleć i po prostu unoszą się z prądem, tak jak to Venom robi nocami, zawieszony w komorach serca Eddiego. Chciałby tak zrobić teraz. Zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy.

— W porządku, od tego miejsca już sobie… poradzę — mówi Eddie, mimo że oczy ma otwarte o wiele zbyt szeroko. — A ty po prostu… odpocznij, okej? Obaj odpoczywajcie. Ja sobie… poradzę.

 

*

 

Dan nie odzywa się przez kwadrans, siedząc na kanapie i pijąc przypaloną kawę, którą Eddie mu zrobił, bo taki się czuł winny. Venom z chlupotem to odzyskuje świadomość tego, co się dzieje, to odpływa. Zastanawia się, czemu nie rozmawiają, ale za bardzo jest wymęczony, żeby się domyślić. Eddie przez krótki czas chodzi nerwowo po mieszkaniu, dotykając wszystkiego, potem się poddaje, kiedy mało brakuje, a stłukłby jakiś wazon, i wraca też usiąść na kanapie. Dłonie daje między uda i je nimi ściska.

Oczywiście to Dan odzywa się pierwszy, tylko musi najpierw odchrząknąć.

— Więc co… co się tak dokładnie wydarzyło? To znaczy, u mnie w środku.

— Nie jestem pewny. — Eddie z zażenowaniem zmienia pozycję. — Była…

 _KREW_ – podpowiada Venom.

— Krew — powtarza Eddie posłusznie. — Miałeś ją w mózgu. I… — Słucha, po czym ciągnie: — I jakieś zerwane synapsy.

— No tak. I on je… naprawił?

— Aha. Co się dzieje? To znaczy, jak… jak ty się teraz czujesz? _Wyglądasz_ lepiej…

— O, nie. Znaczy, tak. Krew w mózgu, paskudna sprawa. Naprawdę, dziękuję. — Widać, że Dan nie może się skupić. — Tylko że teraz widzę w kolorze.

Eddie mruga ze zdziwienia.

— Słucham?

— Jestem daltonistą. A tak konkretnie to widzę tylko odcienie szarości. Ale teraz wszystko jest inne niż zawsze i założyłem, że to są… kolory.

— Och. Jee. — Eddie znowu mruga. — Uch. Przepraszam?

— „Przepraszam”? — Dan daje radę się uśmiechnąć. — Uratowaliście mi życie i jeszcze daliście mi w prezencie kolory. To ja przepraszam, że musieliście przeze mnie przez to przechodzić.

I znowu te skomplikowane uczucia. Tym razem Venom wyłapuje ich ogólny zarys. Eddie chciałby… coś z Danem zrobić. Pewnie go przytulić. Albo może wtulić twarz w jego szyję. A już co najmniej pogłaskać go po włosach. Albo po twarzy. No w każdym razie w grę wchodziłoby jakieś dotykanie.

 _PO PROSTU MU POWIEDZ_ – warczy.

Eddie decyduje się na kompromis.

— Mam… Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Dan. Mam nadzieję, że cię za bardzo nie wystraszyliśmy.

— Sam się o to prosiłem, chłopie. Nie trzeba było sobie wmawiać, że nic mi się nie stało. Miałem ogromne szczęście, że tu obaj byliście.

Eddie nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć.

— Przynajmniej dzięki temu znowu się widzimy! Bo wiesz, chyba nie rozmawialiśmy od czasu tamtej lekcji anatomii — ciągnie Dan z uśmiechem.

Venom uważa, że to jest strasznie śmieszne, bardzo by też chciał porozmawiać o tym, że właśnie sprawił, że się pocałowali, ale Eddie jest koszmarnie zażenowany i od razu zmienia temat. Typowe zachowanie kogoś, kto nie chce skakać z okna na wysokim piętrze.

 

*

 

Eddie zostaje na noc, bo bodajże takie jest zalecane postępowanie przy wstrząśnieniach mózgu, w każdym razie według Dana. Kanapa nie jest wygodna; jest to taki dizajnerski mebel, cały z ostrych krawędzi i lekko nachylonych płaszczyzn. Venom czuje, jak Eddiemu napinają się wszystkie mięśnie, kiedy stara się z niej nie spaść.

_POWINIENEŚ IŚĆ DO DANA DO ŁÓŻKA._

— Cicho bądź — mamrocze Eddie, chowając głowę pod poduszką.

Venom sprawdza, która godzina. _I TAK MUSIMY GO AKURAT IŚĆ SZTURCHNĄĆ._

Więc Eddie wstaje i szurając nogami, idzie do sypialni sprawdzić, jak tam Dan. Dan śpi; Eddie szturcha go w ramię, aż drgnie i w półśnie wystawi kciuk. Dobrze. Czyli żyje. Eddie wraca na swoją okropną kanapę i próbuje z powrotem zasnąć.

 _NASTĘPNYM RAZEM MOŻESZ SPAĆ DALEJ, JA PÓJDĘ_ – proponuje Venom.

— Dzięki, kochanie, ale nie jestem pewny, czy to by się spodobało Danowi.

Venom nie widzi, czemu to by mu się miało nie spodobać, ale nijak tego nie komentuje. Dwie godziny później znowu budzi Eddiego, potrząsając nim. Eddie wstaje, trzęsąc się z niewyspania, i idzie do pokoju Dana.

— Nie śpię — mówi Dan, jeszcze zanim Eddie go szturchnie. A potem, kiedy Eddie zbiera się do wyjścia, dodaje: — Jak chcesz, to tu zostań.

Eddie staje jak skamieniały.

— Słucham?

— To jest bardzo duże łóżko. Po prostu na nie wejdź, chłopie, mnie to nie będzie przeszkadzać. Ta kanapa jest okropna.

_WIDZISZ?_

Kanapa faktycznie jest okropna, a Eddie jest śpiący, więc nie myśli jasno; po za tym nie da się wykluczyć, że Venom popycha go odrobinę do przodu. Eddie się potyka, uderza golenią o łóżko i wchodzi do niego z cichym przekleństwem. Dan ma rację, łóżko jest duże. Nie dotykają się. Eddie i tak jest spięty. Rozluźnia się minimalnie, kiedy Dan znów zasypia. Potem przychodzi kolej na niego. Zasypia i budzi się przez jakiś czas zrywami, aż w końcu oddech mu się wyrównuje i w pokoju robi się bardzo cicho.

Venom wysuwa wypustkę i szturcha Dana.

— O, cześć — mówi szeptem Dan, widząc, że to Venom go obudził. — Świetny pomysł, dajmy mu spać.

Venom podnosi się z Eddiego jak opar. Dan śledzi ten ruch wzrokiem, ale w ogóle nie zdradza strachu.

— LUBIMY CIĘ — informuje go Venom.

Dan jest inteligentnym człowiekiem i nie zaprosił Eddiego do siebie do łóżka bez powodu, nieważne, co sobie myśli Eddie. Eddie jest dobry w zaprzeczaniu faktom. Nie jest to bezużyteczna umiejętność – przypuszczalnie to ona ich obu ocaliła w czasie tych pierwszych kilku gorączkowych dni, kiedy się wiązali. Pewnie to dzięki niej Eddie ma do Venoma tyle cierpliwości. Ale Venom jest klyntarem i lubi mieć jasną sytuację. Pewne instynkty pozostają niezmienne, nieważne, jak głęboko tkwią w ludzkiej psychice.

Dan tylko przygląda się Venomowi przez chwilę, a potem mówi:

— Chłopie, ja to muszę obgadać z Anne.

— BYLE COŚ SIĘ POSUNĘŁO DO PRZODU — dudni Venom i chowa się z powrotem w Eddiem, jakby ktoś zwijał linę. — DOBRANOC, DAN.

— Poczekaj, poczekaj. — Dan przysuwa się bliżej. Mówi bardzo cicho, żeby nie obudzić Eddiego. — To w końcu zjadłeś mu ten pęcherzyk żółciowy?

 


	4. Dan

Dan zawsze podchodził do życia pogodnie, ale nie powiedziałby, że to zawsze daje pogodne rezultaty.

Zauważa to już w szkole średniej. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się wydawać, że ludzie dobrze reagują na jego pozytywne podejście. Wszyscy go znają, lubią i dosiadają się do niego przy lunchu. Na ogół zapraszają go na imprezy. Ale kiedy poznają go bliżej, zaczynają mówić, że za bardzo się wszystkim przejmuje i nie wie, jak wyluzować. Niektórzy tolerują go tylko w małych dawkach.

No cóż, zawsze należy szukać jasnych stron. Takie intensywne, mocno się angażujące osobowości zwykle dobrze pasują do karier w medycynie, więc Dan sprawdza, co i jak, i okazuje się, że to świetny pomysł. Koledż nie sprawia mu trudności; studia medyczne są bardzo stymulujące, a specjalizacja z chirurgii idzie jak po maśle. Główny chirurg chwali Dana za zimną krew w czasie zabiegów, ale marszczy przy tym brwi, jakby Dan radził sobie za dobrze, i jakby to był błąd. Po jeszcze kilku udanych operacjach siada z Danem i ostrzega go, że jest coś takiego jak kompleks Boga. Dan mówi „rozumiem” i „dziękuję panu”, bo uprzejmość ma we krwi, ale, hmm, no _nie powiedziałby_ , że ma kompleks Boga. Jeszcze nie minął pierwszy rok specjalizacji, a on już zdążył się na własne oczy przekonać, że chirurdzy ponoszą czasem porażki, ludzie umierają i nic się nie da zrobić. ale wie również, że _na ogół_ chirurg może zrobić całkiem sporo. I czy to nie jest fantastyczna sprawa, móc tak bardzo wpłynąć na bieg wydarzeń? To dlatego Dan nigdy się nie waha, kiedy przychodzi do rozcinania ludzi. To jest po prostu taka ogromna satysfakcja.

Owszem, uczy się, że nie powinien się _zbyt_ pogodnie odzywać na temat takich rzeczy jak śmierć czy choroba. Pewnego dnia jedna pielęgniarka uzmysławia mu to dobitnie, biorąc go na stronę po jednej z rzadkich nieudanych operacji i mówiąc mu, że zdarza mu się robić takie wrażenie, jakby mu brakowało empatii. Kiedy zdezorientowany Dan zauważa, że jest bardzo dobry w przekazywaniu złych wieści rodzinom, które straciły właśnie kochaną osobę – potrafi ściszyć głos, pokazać, że on też żałuje, że to się stało, ale nie na tyle, żeby to jakoś umniejszyło ich żałobę, przy czym ma to opanowane do perfekcji – ona mu mówi „Widzi pan? Mnie właśnie o to chodziło.” I, no fakt, nie da się ukryć, że pozostali stażyści i rezydenci stają na uszach, żeby nie musieć takich złych wieści przekazywać. A Danowi nawet by się nie śniło, żeby się od tego uchylać. Jeżeli nie dał rady ocalić komuś życia, to może choć spróbować dać tym, którzy go opłakują, jakieś pocieszenie. To tak samo należy do jego zawodu jak cała reszta.

A on jest w swoim zawodzie dobry, temu nie można zaprzeczyć. Ciężko pracuje, nie traci pogody ducha i ma doskonały kontakt z pacjentami, tak dziećmi jak i dorosłymi. Opisują go jako przystępnego, potrafiącego człowieka uspokoić, kompetentnego. Zaczyna krążyć taka plotka, że doktor Lewis to najsympatyczniejszy chirurg w całym szpitalu. Tak samo jak w szkole średniej większość ludzi lubi jego radosne, stabilne spojrzenie na życie. Dopiero kiedy spędzą w jego towarzystwie za dużo czasu, wszystko zaczyna się psuć.

Z jakiegoś powodu w środowisku lekarskim ta rozbieżność staje się jeszcze bardziej widoczna. Dan pracuje po kolei w trzech różnych szpitalach i w każdym z nich wyłania się ten sam schemat. Na początku ludzie go uwielbiają. Lekarze unoszą brwi na widok jego szczerości, ale też chyba uważają ją za powiew świeżego powietrza; pielęgniarze zawsze doceniają pogodę ducha podszytą szacunkiem; młodzi i wystraszeni stażyści niczego tak nie pragną jak życzliwości. A później w miarę upływu tygodni Dan zaczyna ich wszystkich męczyć. Nie robi się cyniczny w cynicznym otoczeniu, więc zwyczajnie do niego nie pasuje. Oczywiście nikt nie przewraca na ten temat oczami tak, żeby on to zobaczył, ale ile razy powie coś odrobinę zbyt cukierkowego czy ckliwego, słyszy szepty i stłumione chichoty. Nie do końca wie, jak ten problem rozwiązać. Jest w miarę pewny, że udawanie cynika, żeby dopasować się do innych, nie zostałoby dobrze przyjęte. Może tylko dbać o to, żeby jego zespół działał sprawnie, nawet jeśli będzie działał sprawnie _przeciwko niemu_. Sprzymierzanie się przeciwko komuś bardzo dobrze robi na współpracę w grupie, prawda? Zawsze należy szukać jasnych stron.

Od czasu do czasu Dan spotyka bratnią duszę. Na przykład tego bardzo miłego, interesującego się New Age psychiatrę, który z nim rozmawiał o wirze energetycznym w Sedonie, kiedy Dan pracował w Arizonie. Albo tę młodziutką stażystkę o błyszczących oczach, która go _nie_ znielubiła po dwóch tygodniach, ale za to przeszła załamanie nerwowe i zrezygnowała. W środowisku lekarskim ciężko jest mieć empatię. Ludzie albo obrastają skorupą, albo pękają. Może to dlatego wszyscy podchodzą tak podejrzliwie do Dana, którego skorupka jest przeźroczysta – on od zawsze cały jest przeźroczysty na wszystkich poziomach, niczego nie ukrywa – tak że wrażenie jest takie, jakby po prostu znosił te wszystkie momenty rozpaczy i śmierci, a potem dalej się uśmiechał, jakby nic się nie stało. Dan rozumie, że to ma prawo wyprowadzać z równowagi, więc stara się nie żywić do nikogo urazy.

W końcu dostaje stanowisko ordynatora chirurgii; to było nie do uniknięcia. Nawiasem mówiąc, znaczy to, że będzie jednym z trzech najmłodszych ordynatorów chirurgii w historii USA. Naturalnie jest zachwycony, ale posada jest w szpitalu w San Francisco, co znaczy, że będzie mieszkał daleko od wszystkich swoich i tak nielicznych krewnych, a oczywiście przyjaciół nie będzie tam miał w ogóle. Dla kogoś takiego jak on perspektywa odbudowania sobie całego życia towarzyskiego od zera może zniechęcać. Ale oczywiście Dan i tak decyduje się przyjąć tę propozycję.

Po przyjeździe do San Francisco się stara – zawsze się stara – ale współpracownicy i tu szybko zaczynają unosić brwi i ukrywać kpiące uśmieszki. Oczywiście teraz to on jest szefem, co znaczy, że przynajmniej może po wszystkich oczekiwać uprzejmości i profesjonalizmu. Zresztą oni nim nie gardzą. To nigdy nie jest tak _całkiem_ pogarda. Po prostu mówią do niego tonem albo lekkiej irytacji, albo protekcjonalnego pobłażania. Nie ma w tym nawet złośliwości, bo ewidentnie myślą, że on tego nawet nie widzi, tak głęboko tonie w tej swojej błogości.

Dając po sobie poznać, że jednak widzi, narobiłby tylko zamieszania, więc udaje, że faktycznie nie zauważył. Nie ma problemu.

Ma nawet kilkoro sojuszników, na przykład Stacy, która wprawdzie jest _bardzo_ cyniczna, ale dość szanuje Dana jako lekarza, żeby patrzeć przez palce na jego osobowość, a może nawet podejrzewać, że Dan stąpa po ziemi mocniej, niż się wszystkim wydaje. Charlene, która pracuje w rejestracji, zdecydowanie sojuszniczką Dana nie jest. Ale jest ogromnie opanowana i ma piętnaście lat doświadczenia; jest dobrym trybikiem dobrego zespołu. Zawsze należy szukać jasnych stron.

Randkowanie w San Francisco wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak randkowanie wszędzie indzie, w każdym razie jeżeli chodzi o Dana. Lubi dawać z siebie sto procent, więc nazwie to stuprocentową katastrofą. Zaczyna się spotykać z jedną z pielęgniarek i przez jakiś czas wszystko tak jakby idzie dobrze, tylko że potem przestaje i po pół roku ona go nagle zostawia. To by się mniej więcej zgadzało – zwykle właśnie tyle to trwa, kiedy Dan z kimś chodzi. Za każdym razem daje z siebie tych sto procent i właśnie te sto procent je odstrasza. Jakoby Dan za często dzwoni, za szybko odpowiada na SMS-y i o wiele zbyt entuzjastycznie reaguje na propozycje czy to wyjścia na miasto, czy zostania w domu. Jest jak robot, jak kosmita, zbyt pogodny, za bardzo elastyczny, po prostu zawsze za bardzo _jakiś_.

Dalej próbuje, mimo że efekty pozostają takie same. Problem polega na tym, że, no cóż, jest szefem na chirurgii i nie jest brzydki, tak że nie zawsze wie, czy ktoś chce z nim chodzić z pobudek osobistych, zawodowych czy dla samego seksu, podczas gdy on _zawsze_ szuka partnerki życiowej. Po dalszych kilku bardzo rozczarowujących doświadczeniach z pielęgniarkami z różnych oddziałów szpitala Stacy ma tak dość pracowniczych plotek, że umawia go na randkę z jakąś prawniczką.

Z początku Dan nie jest pewny, czy randkowanie poza światem medycyny to dobry pomysł. W jego grafiku nie ma tak naprawdę za dużo wolnego czasu, który mógłby poświęcać poważnej partnerce. Ale prawnicy są ambitni. Zgadza się? Może jest większa szansa, że prawniczka nie uzna, że on się we wszystko za bardzo angażuje. Zresztą, co ma do stracenia.

Pogoda ducha i uprzejmość zawsze pozwalają mu zrobić świetne pierwsze wrażenie. Dan wie, że niezależnie od wszystkiego jest atrakcyjny z wyglądu i na pierwszy rzut oka; można by go pomylić z mężczyzną idealnym. I – no cóż, na koniec pierwszej randki Anne Weying w zasadzie nie robi takiego wrażenia, że się w nim zakochała _bez pamięci_ , ale na drugą randkę się zgadza. Ogólne wrażenie Dana jest z kolei takie, że Anne wie, czego chce, i uznała, że póki co, on się nada. To już jest jakiś początek. A początek to wszystko, czego on szuka.

 

*

 

Przed wejściem do domu Anne czeka jakiś mężczyzna.

No, teoretycznie oboje tu teraz mieszkają. Dan wprowadził się do niej dwa miesiące temu, chociaż czasami dalej wraca do swojego mieszkania, jak ma nocną zmianę. Wspólne mieszkanie niespecjalnie zmienia to, jak często się widują, bo grafiki mają koszmarne i nigdy nie mogą ich uzgodnić, ale i tak miło jest się czasem przespać koło drugiego człowieka. Annie nie spodziewa się chyba po Danie zbyt wiele ponad to, co normalnie wchodzi w skład randkowania. Ten brak presji jest przyjemny, ale też na swój sposób… denerwujący. Tak jakby myślała, że on nie ma już nic więcej do zaoferowania, a przecież ma. Zawsze ma. Jednak doskonale rozumie, że to właśnie dlatego nie wyszedł mu jeszcze żaden związek, więc może lepiej będzie, jak pogodzi się z jej rezerwą i będzie się póki co trzymał tego serdecznie przyjaznego końca skali. A w tej chwili oznacza to zainteresowanie się tym. co to za facet się tam snuje.

— Och, to są chyba jakieś _żarty_ — mruczy pod nosem Anne, wysiadając z ubera, zanim ten się choćby porządnie zatrzyma.

Dan spokojnie dziękuje kierowcy i życzy mu dobrej nocy, zanim sam wysiądzie. Przygląda się porządnie temu mężczyźnie, a potem przestaje się gapić, bo to jest _Eddie Brock_. Ten od _Brock Report_.

 _Brock Report_ to był najulubieńszy program informacyjny Dana, zanim został nagle zdjęty z anteny. Dan jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkał prawdziwego celebryty i pewnie by poprosił o autograf, gdyby atmosfera nie była tak strasznie niezręczna. Dopiero słysząc, jak Brock mówi „Cześć, Annie”, uświadamia sobie, że to jest Eddie, to znaczy, _były chłopak Anne_ , o którym ona dość często wspominała.

Anne ma ściągniętą twarz. Porusza się tak, jakby jej sukienka miała podszewkę z kutej stali, i przedstawia Dana tak, jakby groziła Eddiemu tępym narzędziem.

— Hej, Eddie — mówi Dan pogodnie. — Anne tyle mi o tobie opowiadała.

Eddie mruga, zdziwiony.

— Poważnie?

— Aha. Jestem wielkim fanem twojego programu.

Teraz to Anne mruga.

—  _Poważnie_?

Dan też mruga, żeby było po równo, i próbuje się uśmiechnąć.

— Aha, wiesz. To robi wrażenie. On tylu ludzi skopał ze stołków.

Eddie się garbi, a Anne robi krzywą minę.

— Aha. Między innymi mnie.

Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby zauważyć, że przydałaby im się odrobina prywatności. Dan oznajmia, że da im pogadać, i rusza w stronę drzwi budynku, a przechodząc koło Eddiego, klepie go po ramieniu. Przekręcając klucz w zamku, zastanawia się, czy dobrze zrobił, że go poklepał. Zawsze zapomina, żeby nie zachowywać się zbyt szybko zbyt przyjaźnie: w sumie to jest historia całego jego życia. Facet jest byłym Anne; jeszcze sobie pomyśli, że to był protekcjonalny gest. Może _Anne_ pomyśli, że to był protekcjonalny gest. Pewnie dobrze się stało, że Dan nie poprosił o ten autograf.

— Strasznie przepraszam — mówi Anne, kiedy pięć minut później dołącza do niego na górze. Czyli nie jest zła. A, nie, chyba jednak jest, tyle że na siebie.

— Za co, skarbie?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Anne przemocą wpycha płaszcz do szafy, jakby jej ubliżył. Dan głaszcze Pana Belwedera, który podkradł się do niego po parapecie. Koty zawsze go uwielbiają. Wygląda na ulicę, ale nikogo nie widać.

— Poszedł sobie?

— Tak, oczywiście. — Anne masuje sobie skronie, po czym powtarza: — Boże Dan, tak _strasznie_ przepraszam, że on tu przyszedł. Nie wiem, co go opętało, że… Mogę ci _obiecać_ , że to się więcej nie powtórzy…

— Ej, ej, nic się nie stało. — Dan waha się przez moment. — Ale czy wszystko z nim okej? Wyglądał tak trochę… jakby się zgubił.

Anne prycha pogardliwie i odwraca wzrok.

— Aha, no tak, to już jest tylko jego wina.

Wtedy Dan mówi, bo nie może tego prędzej czy później nie powiedzieć:

— Nie miałem pojęcia, że chodziłaś z Eddiem _Brockiem_! Znaczy… nic nie mówiłaś. Ale co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc, że skopał cię ze stołka?

Anne opowiada zmęczonym głosem, a Dan szybko przykręca strumień zachwytu. Nic dziwnego, że po tym wszystkim Eddiego zostawiła. Jednak historia jest dość niewesoła. Jest jasne, że gdyby nie ten incydent, dalej by ze sobą byli; Eddie musiał naprawdę nieźle narozrabiać, żeby Anne go rzuciła. Żadna z dziewczyn Dana nigdy nie potrzebowała tak konkretnych powodów.

Kiedy Anne siada obok niego na niewygodnej, dizajnerskiej kanapie, Dan po prostu obejmuje ją jedną ręką. Ona z westchnieniem się na nim opiera i patrzy w sufit, jakby ze wszystkich sił próbowała się nie rozpłakać, mimo że oczy ma idealnie suche.

— Przepraszam — mówi jeszcze raz.

— Ej, nawet o tym nie myśl. — Dan masuje jej ramię, kreśląc na nim kółka kciukiem. — Wszystko dobrze?

— Tak, to nie jest tak, że ja się… _przestraszyłam_ , że tu przyszedł, po prostu… — Dan czuje pod palcami, jaka jest spięta. — Z nami _koniec_. Myślałam, że on to rozumie.

Dan żałuje, że nie może powiedzieć na głos, co myśli o tej miłości, która tli się jeszcze między Eddiem a Anne, tak żeby nie wyszło na to, że on jest zazdrosny. Ani razu nie był w życiu o nikogo zazdrosny, ale ludzie mu zwykle nie wierzą, kiedy tak mówi.

— Oj, no i z całego wieczoru nici… — jęczy Anne.

— No coś ty. Ej, chcesz w przyszłym tygodniu znowu gdzieś pójść? — Pogoda i optymizm to jest ten neutralny środek osobowości Dana. — Słyszałem o świetnej restauracji z owocami morza.

— Pewnie. Tak. W przyszłym tygodniu chodźmy do restauracji. — Anne ściąga z siebie jego rękę i wstaje. — Ja się położę wcześniej spać.

W reakcji na ton jej głosu Dan czuje ukłucie niepokoju. Widać, że męczą ją inne sprawy, jednak chodzą ze sobą prawie pół roku, a to zwykle po około pół roku innym zaczyna się przedatowywać tolerowanie Dana. Ale tak naprawdę wszystko jest okej. Anne jest po prostu zdenerwowana z powodu Eddiego. Potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby to sobie wszystko przepracować.

— Ej… — Anne miała właśnie wyjść z pokoju, ale przystanęła przy drzwiach i teraz patrzy na Dana takim trochę dziwnym wzrokiem. — Tobie się _naprawdę_ podobał _Brock Report_? Czy powiedziałeś to tylko z grzeczności?

Dan otwiera usta, ale nie odpowiada jej od razu.

— Aha, był… zajmujący.

— No tak. — Anne przygląda mu się jeszcze przez sekundę, a potem klepie ręką o framugę i powoli wychodzi z pokoju.

Dan wyciąga telefon i ogląda powtórki z kilku starych odcinków _Brock Report_. Program jest dokładnie tak uzależniający, jak go zapamiętał; Eddie Brock jest ekstra bez wkładania w to żadnego wysiłku. Dan nie ma co liczyć na to, że kiedyś uda mu się to osiągnąć. _Eddiego Brocka_ nikt by nie unikał za nadmiar pogody i optymizmu. Jednak facet nie jest też w żadnym sensie tego słowa cyniczny. Jest po prostu dobrym człowiekiem, ale w taki sposób, że ma się wrażenie, że jest zwyczajny i przystępny. Nie chodzi o to, że tragedia po nim spływa, tylko że dotyka go na równi z innymi, a on chce im tylko pomóc. Ma do tego wrodzony talent.

Dan wraca myślami do tego, jaki Eddie Brock był dzisiaj wieczorem, pokonany i nieszczęśliwy. Spieprzył sprawę – nadużył zaufania Anne i ją rozgniewał, nie zastanawiając się, jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Ale i tak lepiej sobie radzi z ludźmi niż Dan, który tak bardzo uważa, żeby nie spieprzyć sprawy, że zwykle zatacza koło i i tak kogoś denerwuje.

Siedząc tak, Dan stwierdza, że nie umie się pozbyć złych przeczuć w związku z tym, jak Anne powiedziała mu dzisiaj „dobranoc”. Już przewija sobie w głowie nagrania z ich związku, uważnie przyglądając się wszystkim swoim zachowaniom, które mogły ją przytłaczać. Powinien już pewnie iść spać.

Bierze szybki prysznic i wchodzi do łóżka, w którym leży Anne. Anne już śpi i Dan uważa, żeby jej nie obudzić, kiedy przywiera do niej lekko ciałem, akurat tak, żeby poczuć wzdłuż jednego boku pas ciepła. Zamyka oczy, rozluźnia się i czeka, aż przyjdzie sen. Rano pocałują się w pośpiechu i pójdą do pracy, a on będzie się starał nie myśleć o Eddiem Brocku stojącym samotnie na chodniku i o tym, że jak nie będzie uważał, to może tam do niego niedługo dołączyć.

 

*

 

Kolacja w restauracji z owocami morza nie idzie tak _całkiem_ zgodnie z planem. Ledwo Eddie się tam wpakuje, Dan odkłada na bok wszelkie względy osobiste i skupia się na bieżącym zagrożeniu ludzkiego zdrowia. Doktor Lewis ma to do siebie, że za nic nie przeprasza, tylko z bezwzględnego założenia przejawia optymizm i uspokaja wszystkich dookoła. W obliczu życia i śmierci nieubłagana pogoda ducha to cholernie potężna broń. Może to dlatego Dan jest tak oddany swojej pracy: bo od strony zawodowej wszystkie wady jego charakteru są zaletami.

Przez całą drogę do szpitala Eddie się trzęsie i coś mamrocze. Na dłuższy czas traci do pewnego stopnia kontakt z rzeczywistością i dochodzi do siebie dopiero w trakcie prześwietlenia, po czym wpada w panikę, leżąc pod skanerem do rezonansu. Dan czuje się trochę winny, że nie zapytał, zanim go tam wsadził, ale tylko trochę. Jak mus, to mus. Jak Eddie będzie chciał, to może później złożyć na niego skargę zarządowi szpitala.

Chociaż oczywiście tego nie zrobi. Taki miły z niego człowiek. Idąc do wyjścia, drżącym głosem dziękuje Danowi, zdezorientowany i zawstydzony tym, co zrobił, wyraźnie przestraszony tym, co się dzieje. Dan najbardziej na świecie chciałby mu zaproponować kubek kawy i jeszcze trochę kojących słów, ale zawsze bardzo uważa, żeby w kontaktach z pacjentami nie przekroczyć pewnych granic. Więc po prostu daje mu stamtąd wyjść i wraca do pracy, licząc na to, że niedługo będzie miał dla niego jakieś dobre wieści.

W domu, wieczorem tego dnia, Anne jest mu bardzo wdzięczna. Oczywiście Dan to docenia, ale sposób, w jaki ona tę wdzięczność wyraża, jest trochę dziwny, tak jakby ją to zaskoczyło, że on w ogóle Eddiemu pomaga. Nie no, co by z niego był za lekarz, gdyby odmówił komuś leczenia na takiej podstawie, że ten ktoś chodził kiedyś z jego dziewczyną?

Dan się cieszy, że może pomóc. I miłe jest to uczucie, że jest chciany, szczególnie że tak niewiele czasu zostało do jego typowej daty ważności. Może te niefortunne wydarzenia pozwolą mu przekroczyć tę feralną barierę sześciu miesięcy. Poza tym według wyników prześwietlenia Eddie ma jedynie tasiemca albo jakiegoś innego pasożyta. Przykra sprawa, ale jak najbardziej uleczalna. Jest więc szansa, że ta historia skończy się szczęśliwie dla wszystkich osób zainteresowanych.

 

*

 

To _nie jest_ tasiemiec.

— O Boże, on go zaraz zabije! Ja go zaraz zabiję! Przepraszam! – udaje się wyjąkać Eddiemu, podczas gdy czarna jak ropa wersja jego ręki dusi Dana, podnosząc go za szyję, jakby nic nie ważył.

Dan nie pierwszy raz zostaje zaatakowany w pracy; ludziom, którzy usłyszeli właśnie od niego złą wiadomość, zdarzają się agresywne zachowania, do tego stopnia, że standardowa procedura zakłada obecność ochrony w pobliżu, jeśli przy operacji wystąpiły komplikacje. Dan rozumie, czemu ludzie go winią, rozumie nawet tę potrzebę, żeby komuś przywalić, ale zawsze się później godzinami trzęsie w socjalnym.

 _Tym razem_ jest inaczej; taki jest zdumiony tym, _co_ go zaatakowało, że jakoś nie przychodzi mu do głowy się przestraszyć, zanim Anne nie wkroczy i nie uratuje mu życia.

Chwilę później znowu stoi na własnych nogach, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Nie do końca mogąc się skupić, obmacuje sobie szyję, szukając krwiaków. Żadnych zmiażdżonych tkanek, nic mu nie będzie. Gapi się na to smarkokształtne stworzenie w odciętym pomieszczeniu rezonansu magnetycznego. No nie da się zaprzeczyć, że to kosmita. Anne _nie wygląda_ na wstrząśniętą, co znaczy, że już o nim wiedziała, i tu Dan czuje się trochę urażony, że nie powiedziała mu wszystkiego. Byłby mimo wszystko wdzięczny za jakieś ostrzeżenie, zanim zostanie zmuszony do przemyślenia sobie od początku wszystkiego, co wie o wszechświecie.

Kiedy pyta, co tu się tak właściwie do cholery wyprawia, to mija minuta, zanim zrozumie, że Anne tłumaczy mu się z Eddiego. „On jest skomplikowany” mogło się w zasadzie odnosić do tego kosmity, ale mózg Dana zaczyna zaskakiwać przy „pewnie nie miał nikogo innego, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić”, a do pełnego zrozumienia sytuacji dochodzi przy „ale daję ci słowo, że to niczego między nami nie zmienia”. A wtedy okazuje się, że kosmita zniknął, po czym Anne też znika, bo idzie go szukać.

I nie wraca.

Dan ma zaplanowane na to popołudnie trzy operacje. Nie może ich tak po prostu odwołać. Różni ludzie na niego liczą. Zawsze są jakieś sytuacje awaryjne i kryzysowe. Wraca do pracy z bolącą szyją i kotłującym mu się w żołądku strachem.

 

*

 

Dwanaście godzin później Dan dostaje SMS-a od Anne i znowu zaczyna normalnie oddychać.

_Bardzo Cię przepraszam_

_Dużo się wydarzyło_

_Nie mogę teraz zadzwonić, ale oboje jesteśmy cali. A Ty? Nic Ci nie jest?_

Dan wypuszcza powietrze z płuc i odpisuje: _Ja też jestem cały. Mam chyba kilka pytań? Zobaczymy się w domu?_

Na tę wiadomość Anne nie odpowiada.

Dan mieli to w głowie przez cały dzień. Nie chce wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, ale zwyczajnie… No, w końcu mija pół roku. A Anne jasno dała mu do zrozumienia, że uważa, że on posunął się za daleko w trosce o Eddiego. Dan drugi raz zrobiłby to samo, ale teraz musi się zmierzyć z konsekwencjami swoich czynów. Zresztą i tak miał zamiar spędzić ten tydzień w swoim mieszkaniu; przez cały tydzień będzie miał nocną zmianę. Równie dobrze może tak zrobić i zobaczyć, co będzie. Od początku nie chciał się narzucać.

 

*

 

Ale potem pod koniec tygodnia Anne do niego dzwoni i zachowuje się tak, jakby się spodziewała, że to on rzuci ją. Dan ani trochę nie rozumie _czemu_ , a żadne z jej wyjaśnień nie ma dla niego większego sensu, ale zwyczajnie bardzo się cieszy, że ona dalej chce się z nim widywać. Umawiają się na kolację, po czym on wraca do pracy sprężystym krokiem; wie, że denerwuje współpracowników, ale nic na to nie poradzi, że przez cały dzień jest mu jeszcze bardziej wesoło niż zwykle.

Jak tylko skończy się jego zmiana, Dan prędko wychodzi Anne na spotkanie i praktycznie przyłapuje Charlene na obgadywaniu go. Od początku wiedział, że Charlene nie ma o nim zbyt dobrego zdania, i wydawało mu się, że się z tym pogodził, ale nagle jakaś irracjonalna część jego psychiki zaczyna się martwić, że teraz Anne to zobaczy – spojrzy wstecz na to ich pół roku i uświadomi sobie, że rzeczywiście, Dan za bardzo się we wszystko angażuje, za to nie przeszkadzają mu w normalnym stopniu takie rzeczy jak byli partnerzy i pasożyty z kosmosu, i że może to by był dobry moment, żeby trochę od siebie odpoczęli…

Coś z tego maluje mu się pewnie na twarzy, bo Anne robi najmilszą rzecz, jaką ktokolwiek w życiu dla niego zrobił: całuje go bez żadnych hamulców. Tak przy Charlene.

Zanim skończy, Dan ma w środku sam blask słońca. A dopiero co myślał, że w tym tygodniu nie spotka go już żadna niespodzianka. Oczywiście na tę niespodziankę nie powinien w ogóle zwrócić uwagi, jak się ją zestawi z faktem, że istnieją kosmici. Ale tak się przyzwyczaił do myślenia o związkach w kategoriach starania się, żeby partnerki z nim wytrzymywały, że ani razu nie wyobrażał sobie tak naprawdę, że którejś się tak sam z siebie _spodoba_.

 

*

 

— To tak — mówi Anne znad sałatki Cezar — mówiłeś, że będziesz miał pytania.

— Tak. — Dan siada bardziej prosto. — Po pierwsze jak się czuje Eddie?

Anne wlepia w niego wzrok.

Dan marszczy brwi.

— Coś nie tak?

— Nie, tylko myślałam… Myślałam, że to będą pytania o tego _obcego_.

— No, tak, oczywiście — odpowiada Dan, odbierając swój talerz grillowanego łososia z brukselką. — Mam też sporo pytań o niego. On zjadał Eddiego od środka, zgadza się? Jak w _Obcym_. Znaczy, w tym filmie.

— No tak. — Anne robi wrażenie zaniepokojonej podejściem Dana do życia, co go w sumie nie dziwi, ale też zaniepokojonej _przyjemnie_ , a to już jest coś nowego. — To nie jest całkiem tak jak w _Obcym_. Ten obcy jest… rozumny. Chodzi mi o to, że potrafi się porozumiewać. Normalnie mówi po angielsku. Chyba uczy się takich rzeczy, chłonąc wiedzę, którą człowiek ma w mózgu. Nie jestem pewna. Nie _pytałam_. No w każdym razie on ma na imię Venom.

— On ma na imię Venom — powtarza zbity z tropu Dan.

— Aha, tak mi powiedział. Ja mu… — Anne odchrząkuje. — Ja mu się nawet pozwoliłam mną… przejechać. We mnie w środku.

Zanim skończy opowiadać, co się wydarzyło w szpitalu, i przejdzie płynnie do tej całej sprawy z fundacją Życie, to Dan gapi się na nią, a nie na odwrót. Nie mylił się, jak myślał, że Anne wie, czego chce, ale teraz rozumie też, że żeby to osiągnąć, ona nie zawaha się przed niczym. Nie tylko zaprzyjaźniła się z pasożytem-kosmitą, który _trawił Eddiego od środka_ , ale też ujawniła straszne nadużycia medyczne i jeszcze w dodatku zrównała z ziemią firmę za nie odpowiedzialną.

— Ale mówisz, że teraz Eddiemu już nic nie jest? — pyta Dan, kiedy ona skończy. — To znaczy… te jego wyniki… Anne, to była kwestia kilku godzin.

— Domyśliłam się, jak wtedy zadzwoniłeś. — Anne uśmiecha się do niego słabo. — Wydaje mi się, że Venom _nie chciał_ mu zrobić krzywdy. Po prostu… dopiero się uczył.

— A teraz nie żyje? To znaczy Venom.

Anne przygryza wargę.

— Eddie _twierdzi_ , że on nie żyje.

— Ale mu nie wierzymy, prawda. — Dan nabiera na widelec brukselki. — Od strony medycyny nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia faktu, że żyje Eddie.

— No tak. — Anne znowu wpatruje się w niego z tą cudowną mieszaniną niepokoju i zadowolenia. — Dan, czy ta cała sprawa z obcym _ani trochę_ cię nie zaskakuje?

— O, pewnie, zaskoczyła mnie — mówi Dan, żując. Przełyka i widzi, że Anne dalej mu się przygląda. — Ale wiesz, minął tydzień. Miałem czas sobie to przemyśleć.

— No tak — mówi po raz trzeci Anne.

— Czyli… Eddie ma się dobrze — podsumowuje Dan. Anne przestaje siedzieć nieruchomo jak posąg, wraca do życia.

— Eddie ma się dobrze — potwierdza.

— I ma w sobie kosmitę.

— To jest bardzo prawdopodobne.

— I ten kosmita jest przyjazny.

— No, tak jak mówiłam, przez krótki czas miałam go w głowie i on miał… obsesję na punkcie Eddiego. Na punkcie znalezienia go i zapewnienia mu bezpieczeństwa. Powiedziałabym „ _agresywnie_ przyjazny”.

— Czyli mogłoby być o wiele gorzej. — Niektórzy mówią o _Danie_ , że jest agresywnie przyjazny. Jak się zastanowić, to nazywają go też kosmitą. — Ale pewnie i tak powinniśmy niedługo sprawdzić, co tam u niego.

Po twarzy Anne przemyka wyraz zaskoczenia, które szybko ustępuje miejsca wielkiej uldze.

— Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Myślałam… że może będziesz chciał się trzymać od niego z daleka.

— No nie, przecież tak nie mógłbym się zachować — mówi spokojnie Dan. — Działy się takie rzeczy… Jestem pewny, że po tym wszystkim dobrze by mu zrobiło, biedakowi, czyjeś wsparcie. A wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, to on w zasadzie ma tylko nas.

Anne znowu patrzy na niego dziwnie.

— Aha. No, myślę, że mógł trafić gorzej.

 

*

 

Wysyłają SMS-y, dzwonią, piszą mejle, a w końcu próbują Eddiego do siebie zaprosić, ale on wydaje przez telefon masę skrzypiących dźwięków, aż wreszcie proponują, że to oni przyjdą do niego, mimo że znaczy to, że w pewnym sensie się wpraszają.

— Może on po prostu nie chce przychodzić tutaj — mówi Anne, kiedy się rozłączy, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. — Mieszkał tu.

— Wiesz, może się boi, że znowu straci nad sobą kontrolę — podsuwa Dan. — Pewnie myśli, że jeśli do tego dojdzie, to przynajmniej nie poniszczy żadnych twoich rzeczy.

Na minutę zapada cisza; w tym czasie oboje raz jeszcze zastanawiają się nad tym faktem, że w Eddiem Brocku mieszka pasożyt z kosmosu.

— Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, jak on się czuje — mówi Anne głosem napiętym jak struna fortepianu.

— No, jestem pewny, że dobrze mu zrobi, jak spędzi trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi. Z kimś, kto wie, co się z nim tak naprawdę dzieje. — Teraz to Dan rozgląda się po mieszkaniu. — A w końcu uda nam się go namówić, żeby tutaj też przyszedł, zobaczysz. Jak wszystko się trochę uspokoi.

Anne robi wydech i się do Dana uśmiecha. Często się do niego ostatnio uśmiecha – owszem, wcześniej też to robiła, ale teraz robią jej się przy tym zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, zresztą na całej twarzy. Danowi za każdym razem coś wtedy w mózgu na chwilę zamiera. Nie wie, co zrobił, żeby sobie na te uśmiech zasłużyć, ale chętnie robiłby to dalej.

 

*

 

Dan nie jest pewny, czego się spodziewał po mieszkaniu Eddiego. Ściany nie są pokryte żadnym śluzem ani nic, chociaż oczywiście Venom dalej tu jest, tak jak się domyślili. Owszem, to jest Tenderloin, więc mieszkanie jest ciut zaniedbane, ale i wysprzątane. Eddie z początku jest nerwowy i porusza się tak, jakby świat był zrobiony ze skorupek po jajkach, ale też widać wyraźnie, że jest rozpaczliwie wdzięczny, że ktoś go odwiedził. Od czasu do czasu gada pod nosem do siebie, a potem obrzuca ich dwoje szybkimi, nieufnymi spojrzeniami, ale kiedy nie patrzą na niego przez to dziwnie, stopniowo się rozluźnia. Przy kolacji przekazuje Danowi osobiste przeprosiny Venoma, co jest bardzo miłe, ale i niepotrzebne. Jest jasne, że wtedy w szpitalu Venom go zaatakował w obronie własnej.

A skoro mowa o Venomie, Dan bardzo chętnie przyjrzałby mu się porządnie, skoro są teraz w dobrych stosunkach. Ale może kiedy indziej. Jak na razie Eddie dalej wygląda na za mało pewnego siebie: patrzy na nich oboje i mruga, jakby się zastanawiał, czemu są dla niego tacy mili. Ale też uśmiecha się i wygłupia, a chociaż nie doszedł jeszcze całkiem do siebie, to widać, że nawet się do tego swobodnego zachowania nie przymusza. Wciąż ma ten wrodzony talent.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, wieczór mija bardzo przyjemnie. W drodze do domu Anne jest wesoła, a w drzwiach całuje Dana bardzo namiętnie. Ewidentnie podoba jej się to, że Dan Eddiego lubi. Cóż; Dan jeszcze nigdy nie zalecał się do kobiety, podkochując się niewinnie w jej byłym, ale nie będzie się przecież skarżył, ani na metodę, ani na efekty.

 

*

 

Dan pierwszy raz spotyka Venoma tak naprawdę – spotyka go w jego skonstruowanej postaci, a nie jako bezkształtny kleks – kiedy Eddie łapie przeziębienie.

Całkiem _sporo_ zębów, brzmi jego pierwsza myśl. I te ogromne białe ślepia. Jak ten kosmita coś przez nie w ogóle widzi? Jego język i uzębienie wydają się nawet podobne do rozwiązań spotykanych na Ziemi, ale siatkówka musi być, z tego, co Dan widzi, zupełnie nieznana w biologii. Bardzo by go chciał o to popytać, ale wtedy słyszy coś o tym, że Eddie nie ma przeciwciał, i to go rozprasza.

Jest dość jasne, że Venom ma dobre intencje, kochane stworzenie, ale trochę go to jeszcze przerasta. (Albo trochę przerasta Eddiego, który póki co ma głowę wyżej, nawet kiedy Venom wychyla się z własną głową.) Dan nie może go winić; żeby zostać chirurgiem, uczył się czternaście lat, a przecież musiał opanować leczenie tylko pacjentów swojego własnego gatunku. Jak wziąć wszystko pod uwagę, to Venom radzi sobie fenomenalnie. Ale Eddie dalej wygląda niewyraźnie, a Dan chce tylko pomóc. Na szczęście może pomóc całkiem porządnie. Naprawdę ani trochę nie żałuje wyboru zawodu.

Od podjęcia pracy pobrał jakąś niezliczoną ilość próbek krwi, ale ma wrażenie, że zrobienie tego Eddiemu jest czymś doniosłym. A już na pewno zapamięta, jak wkłuwał igłę, a ten wielki kosmita obserwował każdy jego ruch. Napełniając strzykawkę, Dan łapie się na gapieniu się na obnażone przedramię Eddiego. Głupio się przyznać, ale pierwszy raz widzi z bliska tatuaż. Tatuaży nie ma żaden znany mu chirurg, on sam też nie; może dlatego, że tak głęboko wpaja im się, że mają obowiązek zostawić na ludzkim ciele tak mało śladów, jak się da. Eddie nie boi się śladów na skórze, ryzykowania ani konsekwencji na resztę życia. Podejmuje decyzje, mierzy się z konsekwencjami i próbuje iść dalej. Oglądając _Brock Report_ , Dan myślał, że Eddie robi wrażenie świetnego gościa. Na żywo jest nawet lepszy.

Anne ma trochę zdziwioną minę, kiedy Dan wyraża swoją opinię o Eddiem. Jednak później całuje go mocniej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd, co niespecjalnie go motywuje, żeby przestał.

 

*

 

Venom traktuje zdrowie Eddiego poważnie i od razu zgłasza zainteresowanie dalszym kontaktem z Danem. Ta aplikacja do wysyłania SMS-ów to dobry pomysł. Jego pierwsza wysłana przez nią wiadomość brzmi: _CZY TO DZIAŁA?_

 _Pewnie, że działa! Cześć!_ – odpisuje Dan.

W rozmawianiu z prawdziwym kosmitą najlepsze jest to, że on w ogóle nie ma pojęcia o rzeczach, które są wśród ludzi przyjęte. Nie przeszkadza mu, że Dan podchodzi do rozmowy z zapałem – wręcz chyba to docenia – a już na pewno mu nie przeszkadza, że może Dan trochę za bardzo się angażuje w omawianie konserwacji Eddiego Brocka. Plus oczywiście żadnemu z nich dwóch nie chce się udawać, że coś dla nich znaczy konwencjonalna etyka. Dan uwielbia dostawać o każdej porze dnia te krótkie, ciekawskie SMS-y.

_ON MA DWA PŁUCA. MOGĘ JEDNO ZJEŚĆ?_

_Płuc nie ruszaj! Są mu potrzebne do oddychania!_

_WIEM, DO CZEGO SŁUŻĄ PŁUCA_

_TAK SIĘ TYLKO ZASTANAWIAŁEM_

_SKORO NERKI POTRZEBUJE TYLKO JEDNEJ_

_CZY MOŻE Z PŁUCAMI NIE JEST TAK SAMO_

_Zdecydowanie nie jest. Ale rozumowanie było bez zarzutu!_

_DZIĘKUJĘ DAN_

Venom bardzo też uważa na Danowym wykładzie z anatomii, co jest miłą odmianą od niewyspanych doktorantów. Kiedy oświadcza, że omawiany temat Eddiego podnieca, Dan w pierwszej chwili nie wie, co myśleć. Tak naprawdę, to ledwo to zauważa, za bardzo skupiony na znaczeniu tego, czego uczy Venoma, żeby poświęcać moc przerobową mózgu na inne rzeczy. A później od razu musi się zmierzyć z Farah i jej pytaniami o mikrochimeryzm. (Farah bardzo namiętnie podchodzi do swojej pracy dyplomowej. Dan rzadko uważa, żeby ktoś za bardzo się w coś angażował, ale Farah zdecydowanie należy do tego grona.) Dopiero kiedy studentka sobie pójdzie, Dan może odetchnąć i porządnie przemyśleć sobie, co się wydarzyło.

Opiera się o biurko i patrzy na to stojące przed nim pojedyncze puste krzesło. Nie jest do końca pewny, co Venom miał na myśli. Że Eddie interesuje się… Danem? Jeśli to o to chodziło, to w sumie mu to pochlebia. Jednak Dan jest też w miarę pewny, że prawda jest bardziej złożona.

Ale _coś_ w tym jest, nie? Jakaś część prawdy. Coś związanego z ich czworgiem i z faktem, że zdecydowanie nie traktują się nawzajem tak, jak to normalnie robią ludzie, którzy się znaleźli w analogicznej sytuacji. To taka skomplikowana, taka mglista myśl. Dan przez cały dzień usiłuje wymacać jej kształt, pracując i jednocześnie obracając ją sobie w głowie na wszystkie strony.

— To o co tam wtedy chodziło w czasie tego wykładu z anatomii? — pyta przy kolacji.

— Och — mówi Anne — nie powinnam się tak naprawdę z tego śmiać. — Z tym, że dalej się śmieje; Dan widzi ten śmiech w jej oczach. — Eddie i Venom…

Milknie. Dan dopiero po jakiejś sekundzie uświadamia sobie, że ona symbolicznie próbuje chronić prywatność Eddiego.

— Uprawiają seks — domyśla się na głos, co nie było aż takie znowu trudne.

Anne uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.

— I to cię nawet nie szokuje, prawda.

Dan zagląda w głąb siebie i wraca z niczym.

— Rzeczywiście, raczej nie. To znaczy… są _w jednym ciele_. W sumie to to nie jest żadne wielkie zaskoczenie.

— Tak, też mu tak powiedziałam. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś, jak mu ulżyło. Biedny Eddie – tak strasznie się bał, co sobie pomyślimy.

— Ale co to ma wspólnego z tym… z tym, co Venom powiedział na wykładzie?

— O, to był taki żart.

Dan tylko patrzy na nią spod uniesionej brwi.

— No dobrze, to nie był żart — mówi Anne z lekkim gestem zniecierpliwienia, jakby chciała pokazać, że przynajmniej próbowała. — Eddie zawsze miał… fantazje o dominacji.

— W takim sensie, że to nad nim ktoś dominuje?

— Tak… Tylko mu nie mów, że ci powiedziałam. Tak strasznie mu było wstyd. — Przygryza wargę, żeby pohamować uśmiech. — Po prostu… No, jak się już wie _to_ , to cała reszta też nabiera sensu.

Rzeczywiście. Oddanie swojego ciała pod kontrolę kosmicie-kukiełkarzowi musi być szczytową postacią podporządkowania się czyjejś dominacji. Dan rozumie też, że poddanie się operacji chirurgicznej łatwo mogłoby zająć mocne drugie miejsce. Dziwna myśl, tak sobie wyobrazić, jak Eddie patrzy na niego z dołu, leżąc na stole operacyjnym. Ponownie przypomina sobie, jak pobierał mu krew. Wkłuwał igłę i czuł pod palcem, jak Eddie napina któryś mięsień. Tak jakby doszło między nimi do szybkiej transakcji, jakby jeden _dał_ drugiemu ból.

— Jak się z nim następnym razem spotkasz — mówi Anne — to po prostu zachowuj się tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście — odpowiada nieobecnym tonem Dan. To ani trochę nie pomaga na ten czterostronny układ sił między nimi, który on przez cały dzień próbował wyczuć. Jeśli już, to jeszcze bardziej wszystko komplikuje. Albo może trochę za bardzo upraszcza.

— Zbadasz go pod kątem kosmicznych chorób wenerycznych? — ciągnie z kamienną twarzą Anne.

— On od prawie miesiąca żyje bez przeciwciał. Zbadam go pod kątem wszystkiego.

 

*

 

Towarzystwo Anne jest tego wieczoru jeszcze przyjemniejsze niż zwykle. Anne jest wesoła, flirtuje, żartuje, droczy się. Kiedy Dan oznajmia, że idzie pod prysznic, ona pyta, czy może do niego dołączyć. No przecież takiej propozycji nie odrzuci.

Ale kiedy Anne wślizguje się na golasa pod strumień wody, żeby go pocałować, Dan stwierdza, że on dalej myśli o Eddiem. A dokładniej o Anne myślącej o Eddiem, o Anne myślącej o nim, jak on myśli o Eddiem, i tak dalej, i tak dalej, a to wszystko jeszcze przed uwzględnieniem w tym równaniu Venoma. Czy jest podniecona z powodu tego, co się działo po południu? Czy on sam jest podniecony z powodu tego, co się działo po południu?

Całuje ją porządniej i przesuwa ręce z dołu do góry po jej plecach. Owszem, lubi rozmawiać z Venomem o tym, jak we dwóch zarządzają ciałem Eddiego, ale to jest raczej podniecenie typu zawodowego. Po prostu tyle rzeczy mogą z nim _zrobić_. W sumie jak się to tak ubierze w słowa, to to brzmi trochę złowrogo. Może to w końcu jest ten kompleks Boga, przed którym ostrzegał go tamten ordynator. Powinien na to uważać. Oczywiście, że to jest coś złego, myśleć, że ma się prawo kontrolować ciało pacjenta. Ale co jeśli ten pacjent jest gotowy i chętny tę kontrolę oddać?

Anne sięga w dół i Dan zamyka oczy, poddając się swojskiemu rytuałowi fizycznej przyjemności. Teraz po głowie chodzą mu Eddie w Venomie i Venom w Eddiem. I tak są już ze sobą tak przepleceni, że to nie jest nie do uwierzenia, żeby Eddie miał się zgodzić na seks ze swoim symbiontem. No, ale _Dan_ nie jest w takim położeniu, więc może podejść bardziej obiektywnie do tej całej sprawy z uprawianiem seksu z kosmitą. Czy więc jest w Venomie coś choć potencjalnie erotycznego? Fakt, że ktoś mu właśnie robi dobrze ręką, nie pomaga mu się skupić. Domyśla się, że tak obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, to _jest_ coś erotycznego w tym języku. W ramach eksperymentu wyobraża sobie, że Venom jest teraz z nimi pod prysznicem, taki muskularny i lśniący, i że wsuwa ten język do środka Anne…

Dan czuje się tak, jakby go właśnie kopnął prąd, bo on podłączył coś do zepsutego gniazdka. Odsuwa się na moment, robi kilka wdechów i to wystarcza, żeby się uspokoić i zostawić tę myśl za sobą. Wtedy – już wolniej – wraca do tego pocałunku. No dobrze. Dość myślenia o jęzorach kosmitów. W każdym razie na dzisiaj. Ale teraz, hmm, teraz Dan sam myśli o byciu w Anne. Widzi, że dziś wieczorem rozegrają to samymi rękami – żadne z nich nie ma szczególnej ochoty wyjść spod prysznica po prezerwatywy – więc po prostu sięga między uda Anne, póki oboje zalewa ich ciepła woda. Słysząc jej nieśpieszne, zadowolone „mmm”, Dan zamyka oczy.

Anne napiera czołem na jego ramię i dalej go pieści, prawie mechanicznie. Dan _poważnie_ się zastanawia, o czym ona tak myśli. Może sama się zastanawia, o czym myśli Dan? Co by powiedziała, gdyby wiedziała, co mu chodzi po głowie? Z jakiegoś powodu przypuszcza, że by nią to nie wstrząsnęło. Ale mogłaby się poczuć nieswojo, a to by już było wystarczająco źle.

Sądząc po tym, jak trzęsą jej się nogi, niedługo będzie miała orgazm. Dan też, jak się nad tym teraz zastanowi, ale nie jest nawet pewny, _co_ go tak nakręciło, a to go irytuje.

Wie, że jest hetero; miejsca na wątpliwości jest niewiele. Raz masturbował z wzajemnością kolegę na studiach doktoranckich i, no cóż, było przyjemnie – orgazm to zawsze jest przyjemność – ale tylko tyle. Jednak seks z Eddiem… Seks z Eddiem miałby konsekwencje, i one nie byłyby wszystkie fizyczne. Przede wszystkim Anne brałaby w tym w jakiejś roli udział, a Eddie znaczy dla nich obojga mnóstwo różnych rzeczy. Jest tym charyzmatycznym reporterem, który jest z natury dobry dla innych, tym przerażonym pacjentem, którego życie Dan tak bardzo się starał ocalić, tym pełnym wahania byłym, który nie wie, gdzie jest teraz w tym wszystkim jego miejsce. To Eddie musi ich zapytać o pozwolenie, ale nie zrobi tego, bo za bardzo ich oboje szanuje. I teraz Dan znowu myśli o tym, co powiedział Venom, o tym, co mówiła Anne, o igle wchodzącej Eddiemu w ciało, o tym odruchowym napinaniu się mięśni w jego wytatuowanym przedramieniu. O dominacji, opiekuńczości i różnych aspektach _troski_.

Jak tak przyjdzie co do czego – i o, proszę, Dan _dochodzi_ , a i Anne drży, przytulona do niego, mocno, rytmicznie ocierając mu się o dłoń – jak przychodzi co do czego, to Dan po prostu lubi, jak się go nie pomija. Wie, że za bardzo się przejmuje, zbyt niewybrednie obdarza uczuciem, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu ma wrażenie, że może to będzie mile widziane. Nawet potrzebne. Eddiego i Anne łączy wspólna przeszłość, Eddiego i Venoma już też, nawet Anne i Venoma, bo przecież przez krótki czas byli związani. A outsiderem jest Dan. On zawsze jest outsiderem. Ale teraz… Tym razem…

Przez ciało Anne przechodzi jeszcze kilka dreszczy, a potem ona wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, nie zdejmując rąk z jego szyi, i się rozluźnia. Dan całuje ją głęboko, samemu zaliczając wstrząsy wtórne. Czuje się tak, jakby przebiegł u siebie w głowie maraton. Mógłby ją zapytać od razu. _Myślałaś o Eddiem?_ Ale dobrze wie, że to by był dziwny tekst, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się przez tych ostatnich kilka tygodni do siebie wszyscy zbliżyli. Wie, co muszą obgadać, ale boi się zepsuć to, co ma teraz. W końcu jeszcze nigdy nie miał kogoś takiego jak Anne. Więc na razie nie mówi nic.

 

*

 

Mijają dwa tygodnie. Eddie chyba ich unika, a w każdym razie unika Dana. Dan nie ma tak naprawdę żadnego pretekstu, żeby się z nim spotkać czy do niego zadzwonić; wyniki jego ostatnich badań są fantastyczne, a i wszystko inne wskazuje na to, że jest taki zdrowy, że w głowie się to nie mieści. Anne ma dużo pracy i oczywiście Dan też. Wrażenie jest takie, jakby się tym wszyscy zasłaniali jako wymówką, ale jeżeli tak jest, to to znaczy, że _wszyscy_ zdają sobie sprawę, że bardzo uważają, żeby uniknąć rozmowy o czymś. Może każde z nich zachodzi w głowę, co myśli tamta dwójka. Albo może to tylko Dan wpadł w sidła tego nadmiaru troski, którą chciałby kogoś objąć. Zwykle właśnie to mu się przytrafiało.

A potem bez żadnych znaków ostrzegawczych wydarza się ten wypadek drogowy.

No jasne, że nie było żadnych znaków ostrzegawczych. czemu miałyby jakieś być? Po prostu się to dzieje. Tyle znaczy słowo „wypadek”: zdarzenie przypadkowe i nie do przewidzenia. Dziwne, myśli Dan, kiedy zderzają się z czymś w zwolnionym tempie, dokładnie tak, jak to zawsze wyglądało w filmach. Z jakiegoś powodu, a właściwie to z powodu Venoma tak jakby wydawało mu się, że teraz już ich takie rzeczy nie dotyczą. Zwyczajny karambol nie pasowałby do _Obcego_ ani _Predatora_ , no chyba że gdzieś na koniec rozgrywałby się w filmie uliczny pościg – Hollywood wciska teraz taki do co drugiego filmu akcji, zgadza się? – a jednak teraz spotyka to jego i Anne, mimo że mają autentycznego kosmitę na szybkim wybieraniu. Zwyczajności nic nie przebije.

Szok jest ogromny. Wręcz na jakiś czas wytrząsa Danowi z głowy wszystkie myśli. Kiedy dochodzi do siebie, dzwoni mu w uszach, boli go klatka piersiowa w miejscu, gdzie zgniótł mu ją pas, a Anne trzyma kierownicę zbielałymi palcami i patrzy prosto przed siebie. Auto się okręciło i oboje uderzyli się w głowę, ale są przytomni. Kiedy Dan odzyskuje zdolność ruchu, dzwoni na 911, wita się z dyspozytorem, po czym opisuje sytuację i mówi, ilu karetek będą przypuszczalnie potrzebowali.

Piętnaście minut później ratownicy medyczni mówią mu, że krwawi, i Dan na pięć minut przykłada sobie do potylicy papierową chusteczkę. Upewnia się, że nie ma mdłości ani zawrotów głowy, i prosi jednego rezydenta, żeby pomógł mu wykluczyć po kolei objawy wstrząśnienia mózgu. Nie ma ani jednego. Nic mu nie jest. Nawet nie zauważa, że powrót do pracy to nie będzie typowe zachowanie w takiej sytuacji.

Dwie godziny później przyjeżdża po niego do szpitala Eddie i Dan uświadamia sobie, że cały personel tylko czekał, aż on sobie _pójdzie_. Idzie za Eddiem korytarzem do wyjścia ze wzrokiem utkwionym w tyle jego głowy i myśli, jak to jest, że kiedy jedno z nich ma kłopoty, to pozostała dwójka – pozostała trójka – natychmiast przybiega na ratunek. Ta bezkształtna prawda, której wszyscy próbują unikać, znów majaczy na horyzoncie. Dan mógłby od razu zacząć o tym mówić, ale ostrożna przyjaźń Eddiego jest dla niego takim samym skarbem jak miłość Anne. Nie sądził, że zajdzie kiedyś tak daleko. Jeśli teraz to wszystko zepsuje, próbując sięgnąć po jeszcze więcej, to nigdy sobie tak do końca nie wybaczy.

Trzy godziny od wypadku są pod drzwiami mieszkania Anne i do Dana wreszcie dociera, że teraz to już ma mdłości i zawroty głowy, po prostu tego _nie zauważył_ , bo taki był zajęty myśleniem o tysiącu innych spraw; uświadamia też sobie jaki z niego idiota. To właśnie jest kompleks Boga, który akurat przyszedł go ugryźć w tyłek. Tak bardzo uważał, żeby nie mieć takiego poczucia, że ma władzę nad życiem innych ludzi, że nawet nie zauważył, że wydaje mu się, że ma władzę nad swoim własnym.

W pierwszej chwili wrażenie jest po prostu takie, jakby mdlał. Ale wtedy jego mózg zaczyna tracić bezpośrednie połączenie z ciałem, Dan przestaje panować nad oczami i mową i dociera do niego, że to nie jest po prostu wstrząśnienie mózgu z opóźnionym zapłonem. Jest prawie pewny, że ma krwotoczny udar mózgu, co praktycznie oznacza, że nie żyje. A on nie chce umierać akurat teraz. Kiedy są tak blisko… no, tego, do czego się zbliżali, co by to nie było…

I wtedy zaczyna się czuć dziwnie i źle na _zupełnie_ nowy sposób.

Trzyma się Eddiego tak mocno, jak potrafi – jest ślepy i nie może mówić, ale dłonie dalej działają – a Eddie… Eddie jest cudowny, uspokaja go, jak może, i uspokaja Venoma, bo… Bo to… _Venom_ … Dan uświadamia sobie, że to przez Venoma tak źle się czuje. Venoma, którego ma teraz w sobie w środku. _W sobie w środku_. Uczucie jest przedziwne, jakby… jakby człowiek miał guz, który go przeprasza. I ta ogromna dziwność tak bardzo odwraca uwagę Dana od wszystkiego innego, że mało brakuje, a nie zauważyłby, że objawy wylewu ustąpiły.

Otwiera oczy i odkrywa, że leży na plecach i patrzy w sufit. W holu jest ciemno, ale ta ciemność ma teraz inną niż zawsze teksturę. Coś, czego Dan nie umie do niczego przypisać. Zanim zdąży się nad czymkolwiek dłużej zastanowić, ręka porusza mu się sama z siebie i przyciąga Eddiego za koszulę, a jednocześnie coś wielkiego i umięśnionego wypycha mu się z gardła.

Jest takie duże, że Dan nie może się nawet poddać odruchowi wymiotnemu. Absurdalne to jest, ale przychodzi mu na myśl tamten prysznic z Anne. Nie potrafi tak do końca odebrać tego doświadczenia jako erotycznego, ale nie da się zaprzeczyć, że jest ono bardzo fizyczne, a jeśli ktoś _lubi_ tracić nad sobą kontrolę, to lepszej opcji już przypuszczalnie nie ma.

A potem nagle jest po wszystkim. Eddie siedzi z oczami jak spodki, obejmując się mocno rękami i roztrzęsionym głosem mrucząc sobie w ramię pochwały. Dan robi ogromne wdechy. Wciąż leży na plecach, a są na środku wspólnego holu. Powinien pewnie wstać, zanim przyjdzie ktoś z sąsiadów Anne i sytuacja zrobi się niezręczna. No ale właśnie miał udar, został przejęty przez kosmitę i w pewnym sensie pocałował się z Eddiem, a poza tym jest względnie pewny, że widzi _w kolorze_.

Więc będzie najpierw potrzebował minuty spokoju. Może dwóch.

 

*

 

Eddiego wyraźnie zżera poczucie winy w związku z tym, co pozwolił Venomowi zrobić, i Dan powinien go zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku, znaleźć odpowiednie do tego słowa, ale nie bardzo potrafi to w tej chwili zrobić. Jeszcze nie przetrawił do końca swojego własnego szoku. Jednak nie może go stąd w tym stanie umysłu wypuścić. Mówi więc, że Eddie musi zostać na noc i budzić go w regularnych odstępach czasu, żeby mieli pewność, że Dan jednak nie ma wstrząśnienia mózgu.

Nikt już tej procedury nie stosuje, a zresztą Dan nie miał żadnego wstrząśnienia mózgu, ale Eddie o żadnej z tych rzeczy nie musi wiedzieć. Posłusznie układa się na tej okropnej kanapie i posłusznie człapie co dwie godziny do sypialni. Za trzecim razem Dan jest już na tyle w formie, żeby go zaprosić do siebie do łóżka. Ta kanapa rzeczywiście jest okropna, a poza tym Dan o mało nie umarł i zwyczajnie chce mieć kogoś blisko.

Propozycja jest zupełnie niewinna, ale Eddie i tak się denerwuje. Dan nie potrafi tak _do końca_ stwierdzić, czy Eddie myśli o różnych kombinacjach ich czworga razem, czy tylko się martwi, że zakłóca bliskość między Anne i Danem. Nie ma tych niepewności jak rozplątać. Dan wie, że w końcu będzie musiał ten węzeł gordyjski przeciąć.

Ale nie chce tego robić teraz, kiedy obaj są jeszcze trochę w szoku i bardzo potrzebują odpoczynku. Tak miło jest mieć Eddiego tuż obok, czuć ciężar jego ciała na materacu, słyszeć w ciemności jego równy oddech. Dan odpływa i śni mu się, jak jedzie z nim z powrotem do szpitala po Anne. Chce tylko, żeby już było rano, tak żeby mogli pojechać po nią naprawdę. Bardzo chce się z nią zobaczyć, przytulić ją na całe dziesięć minut i opowiedzieć jej, co Eddie i Venom dla niego zrobili.

A potem powiedzieć jej całą resztę. Czas, żeby o tym porozmawiali. Życie jest za krótkie.

Coś szturcha Dana lekko w ramię, przerywając pętlę jego pół-świadomych snów. Myśli, że to znowu Eddie, ale nie.

Śmieszna rzecz, myśli, patrząc, jak Venom wznosi się cały z ciała Eddiego z tym swoim uśmiechem Jokera zawieszonym między pasmami oleistej, czarnej mazi. Śmieszne jest to, że tak zupełnie się nie boi na widok czegoś, co mogłoby być żywcem wyjęte z dowolnego horroru. Venom na tyle sposobów zmienił życie ich wszystkich.

I dokładnie w tej chwili robi to jeszcze raz.

— LUBIMY CIĘ.

Dan czuje, jak coś mu się w środku rozluźnia. Nie towarzyszą temu zupełnie żadne fanfary, jak to w prawdziwym życiu, kiedy na człowieka spływa objawienie. Boże. Czyli rzeczywiście sobie tego nie wyobraził ani nie są to tylko jego pobożne życzenia. Eddie też pragnie tego bezkształtnego czegoś. A co z Anne? Dan naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć. Tak bardzo nie chciała, żeby myślał, że ona dalej coś do Eddiego czuje. Ale to jest zapewne tylko strach, ten sam strach, który powstrzymywał Dana.

No cóż, teraz będą _musieli_ o tym porozmawiać, bo temat poruszył Venom. No jasne, że to jemu jako pierwszemu znudziły się ludzkie konwenanse. Może i świat jest teraz w kolorze, ale Venom wciąż jest czarno-biały i Dan jest mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny.

Venom zwija się na Eddiem jak wąż, jakby chciał, żeby mu się lepiej spało, i do rana rozmawia po cichu z Danem. Porównują, jakie to jest uczucie, poruszać się po wnętrzu czyjegoś ciała, kiedy się jest kosmitą, i kiedy się jest chirurgiem, a potem gadają o kometach mknących przez pustkę między gwiazdami, o miłości jako pewnej anomalii wśród różnych obcych cywilizacji i o wszechświecie pełnym tajemniczych zjawisk, i tak w sumie to to jest najprzyjemniejsza przegadana noc w całym jego życiu.

 

*

 

Rano Venom chowa się z powrotem w Eddiem i oznajmia, że ten się zaraz obudzi. Dan postanawia oszczędzić mu możliwie najwięcej zakłopotania i wstaje pierwszy. Wchodzi do skąpanego w porannym świetle salonu i staje jak wryty.

No tak.

 _Kolory_.

Stoi tak przez chwilę, a potem idzie zrobić kawy.

Kilka minut później Eddie wchodzi do kuchni, szurając nogami. Minę ma taką, jakby się pół na pół spodziewał, że Dan krzyknie, pokaże go palcem i zapyta ostro, skąd się wziął.

— Cześć, chłopie. Kawy?

— Uch, aha. Tak. Dzięki. — Przez sekundę po prostu tak stoi. — Dobrze… Dobrze się czujesz?

Dana zaskakuje siła tej czułości, która go w tej chwili dopada, całej najeżonej poczuciem winy, że tak bardzo Eddiego zmartwił. Żeby ją ukryć, otwiera szafkę i wyjmuje z niej dwa kolorowe kubki.

— Dziękuję, Eddie. Już dobrze.

Eddie kiwa tylko głową, siada przy stole i bierze podany mu kubek kawy. Dan też siada i następuje chwila ciszy, która mogłaby niemal ujść za swobodną.

Dan ma ochotę gapić się na wszystko, co widzi. Kolory są takie… no, takie _obce_. Takie _kosmiczne_. Boże, nie może się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, jak będzie wyglądała Anne. Eddie jest arcydziełem malarstwa: siedzi tak sobie z nastroszonymi włosami. Dana fascynują odcienie jego bransoletek, każdy subtelnie inny. Dawniej widział je wszystkie jako takie same. Są też zakrętasy tych jego tatuaży, wyglądające spod rękawów czarnego jak noc kaszmirowego swetra, który…

— Czy to nie jest mój sweter?

Eddie gapi się na niego, jakby ktoś go oskarżył o zamordowanie człowieka. Potem patrzy po sobie.

— Szlag. Rzeczywiście. Zupełnie zapomniałem.

— Zapomniałeś?

— Był u Anne w aucie. Byliśmy w drodze do szpitala, a mnie po prostu… Było mi tak zimno. A później, wiesz, sporo się wydarzyło. — Eddie odchrząkuje i powtarza: — Wiesz.

— No tak.

— Przepraszam… Oddam ci go.

— Nie! Nie, możesz go zatrzymać.

Eddiemu robią się marszczki na czole.

— Na pewno? To jest bardzo fajny sweter.

— Chciałbym, żebyś go wziął.

Eddie nagle mocno kręci głową, jakby chciał wytrząsnąć jakąś myśl, która mu się gdzieś zaklinowała. Ciekawe, myśli Dan, co Venom właśnie do niego powiedział.

Czeka na jakąś reakcję, ale Eddie robi tylko jeszcze bardziej nerwową minę niż wcześniej, a potem wierci się i kręci na krześle, aż w końcu mówi:

— Sory, po prostu… Przyglądałeś mi się. Co… O co chodzi?

Dan ma kilka powodów, żeby się przyglądać, ale nie chce Eddiego speszyć, więc podaje ten najbardziej niewinny.

— Po prostu… kolory. — Uśmiecha się do niego przepraszająco. — Pewnie minie trochę czasu, zanim się przyzwyczaję.

Zrozumienie od razu wygładza Eddiemu wszystkie zmarszczki.

—  _No tak_. — Ku skrytej radości Dana Eddie przysuwa się nawet bliżej i nachyla nad stołem. — Boże, zapomniałem o tym. Jak ty to… Znaczy, to musi być szok, zgadza się?

— W dobrym sensie tego słowa. — Dan wyciąga rękę i lekko klepie Eddiego po odsłoniętym nadgarstku, gdzie widać skraj tatuażu. — Jak się nazywa ten tutaj?

— O, to jest… Ty nie wiesz, jak się _nazywa_ który kolor. Oczywiście, że nie wiesz. — Eddie podwija rękaw. — Ten tatuaż? No, ten ma być niby czarny, ale wyblakł i teraz jest taki, powiedzmy, niebieskozielony. Tatuaże tak robią.

— A twoje oczy, jakiego koloru masz oczy?

— Uch. Właściwie to żadnego. Takiego pomieszanego. Przy okazji, ty masz brązowe. To jest taki ciepły brąz. — Przez chwilę bawi się tymi bransoletkami, które ma na przegubach, a potem się rozchmurza. — Oj, człowieku. Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz Annie.

— Sam dokładnie o tym myślałem — mówi Dan. — Słuchaj, Eddie…

Ale wtedy otwierają się drzwi mieszkania i do środka wchodzi Anne.

Eddie wstaje i chce wiedzieć, co ona tutaj robi, Anne coś mu tam odpowiada, że nie będzie siedzieć bezczynnie, i czy on by jej mógł dać spokój, _nic jej nie jest_ … a Dan nie mówi nic. Może się tylko gapić. Anne ma włosy koloru światła. Jej uśmiech jest jak samo światło.

 

*

 

Po śniadaniu Eddie szybko wychodzi pod pretekstem pracy. Może to nawet nie jest kłamstwo, a może po prostu potrzebuje trochę odetchnąć i pobyć sam. Zanim wyjdzie, Anne go obejmuje i Dan robi to samo – tak go tylko prędko ściska. Oboje jeszcze raz przepraszają, że go wystraszyli, a on cały czas powtarza, że nie szkodzi, i że po prostu się cieszy, że są cali i zdrowi – a potem już go nie ma.

Dan czeka, aż zamkną się za nim drzwi, po czym mówi:

— On mi uratował życie.

Anne nieruchomieje.

— Co?

— Jak przyjechaliśmy wczoraj do domu, miałem udar krwotoczny. — Patrzy jej w oczy. — Venom we mnie wszedł, załatał pęknięcie i wchłonął krew.

Anne bardzo wolno siada przy kuchennym stole. Dan siada obok niej. Nie odzywając się, Anne bierze go na blacie za rękę i ściska mu ją tak mocno, że bieleją jej palce.

— Dzięki Bogu, że z tobą byli — chrypi w końcu.

— Kocham cię — mówi Dan.

Z twarzą Anne dzieje się coś złożonego i poruszającego – jakby była o włos od wybuchnięcia płaczem, ale w ostatniej chwili się przekonfigurowała.

— Ja ciebie też kocham. Boże, Dan, kocham cię.

— Przepraszam cię. Zachowałem się bezmyślnie.

— Nie _przepraszaj_. Skąd miałeś wiedzieć. Jesteś lekarzem – oczywiście, że zaufałeś swojemu własnemu osądowi.

— To jest oczywista pułapka i powinienem był wiedzieć, jak w nią nie wpaść. Miałem zostać na obserwacji i pozwolić, żeby mnie potraktowali jak każdego innego pacjenta.

— To ja ci kazałam jechać do domu. — Anne znów ściska go za rękę. — Jakie to było uczucie?

Dan wie, o co ona pyta, i szczerze odpowiada:

— Okropne.

—  _Poważnie_? A ja się czułam niesamowicie. Jakbym mogła wszystko.

— Może jest inaczej, jak on… prowadzi. We mnie tylko grzebał i majstrował. — Dan się uśmiecha. — Zresztą zanim zaczął, też nie czułem się dobrze. I jeszcze nigdy żadne okropne uczucie nie było takie dobre.

— Był u ciebie w mózgu?

— Naprawił wszystko, co jego zdaniem wymagało naprawienia. I w sprawie tej krwi miał rację, ale zrobił jeszcze coś… — Anne wygląda na zaniepokojoną, więc Dan od razu przechodzi do rzeczy. — Nie jestem już daltonistą.

Anne robi wielkie oczy.

—  _Co_?

— Eddie uczył mnie nazw kolorów — mówi Dan wesoło. — Oczy mam jakoby brązowe.

— Eddie cię _co_ …? — Anne podnosi się trochę z krzesła, jakby chciała pobiec za Eddiem, ale zaraz siada z powrotem. — Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu wyszedł i nic mi nie powiedział o… o tym wszystkim. — Wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. — Ja nie mogę. No dobrze. I to już wszystko, zgadza się? Czy jest _jeszcze_ coś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć?

Żartuje, ale Dan nic nie mówi i tylko na nią patrzy.

Pełen niedowierzania uśmiech znika z twarzy Anne, która mruga i siada prosto.

— O Boże, jest.

— Nic związanego ze zdrowiem — uspokaja ją Dan. — Po prostu…

To jest trudniejsze, niż myślał, że będzie. Kiedy bierze głęboki oddech, to on mu się trochę trzęsie.

Anne znowu bierze go za rękę, ujmuje w dłoń jego twarz.

— Kotku? Co się stało? Możesz mi powiedzieć.

— Nie jestem pewny, jak to zrobić — przyznaje Dan. — Daj mi pomyśleć.

— To ma jakiś związek z Eddiem?

— A wiesz, że tak. Jest… — Robi jeszcze jeden wdech na uspokojenie. — No, _coś_ jest, prawda?

Anne wlepia w niego wzrok.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— No…

— Dan. — Teraz ona go bierze za obie ręce. — Chyba wiesz, że nie myślę o powrocie do niego. Hmm? Dan, wiesz, że cię kocham…

— O Boże, nie, zupełnie nie to miałem na myśli — mówi prędko Dan. — Ja to wiem, skarbie, ja to wiem. Wręcz jestem w miarę pewny, że nikt mnie nigdy nie lubił tak bardzo jak ty.

Słysząc to, Anne mruga ze zdziwienia.

— Trudno… Trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

— Dzięki. — Uśmiecha się do niej. — Ale to prawda. Ludzie myślą zwykle, że za szybko się przywiązuję. Albo za bardzo. Ale to nie szkodzi… To znaczy, wiesz, mają rację.

— Pierdolenie — mówi Anne i Dan _naprawdę_ ją uwielbia tak, że to się w głowie nie mieści. — Dan, jesteś najbardziej kochającym mężczyzną, jakiego w życiu spotkałam, szlag, _darem niebios_ , i gdyby nie ty…

— Kochasz Eddiego — mówi Dan.

Anne znowu milknie. Dan uśmiecha się zachęcająco.

— A on kocha ciebie.

Ona wpatruje się w niego przez bardzo długą chwilę. Tym razem nie ze strachem. Dan praktycznie słyszy, jak ona formułuje w głowie hipotezy, obala teorie.

Potem wyraz jej twarzy się zmienia, robi się ostrożnie neutralny, a ona powtarza:

— „Coś jest.” Nie chcesz powiedzieć…

— Chcę powiedzieć: między nami trojgiem. Albo czworgiem, zależy, jak liczyć.

— Dan, coś czyli co?

— Nie wiem tak do końca — odpowiada jej po prostu. — Myślę, że sami to sobie będziemy musieli zaprojektować. Ale _coś_ jest, prawda? Albo… Albo wszyscy byśmy chcieli, żeby coś było, a to tak naprawdę na jedno wychodzi.

Anne znowu mruga.

— A tak jest? Wszyscy tego chcemy?

— Znaczy wiesz, takie robicie na mnie wrażenie, ty i Eddie.

— A ty nie masz nic przeciwko temu.

— Ja? Nie. Ja myślę, że to jest świetna sprawa.

Anne gapi się i gapi. Danowi stygnie kawa. Naprawdę ma nadzieję, że wszystkiego nie zepsuł.

— Ja rzeczywiście kocham Eddiego — mówi w końcu bardzo wolno Anne. Potem robi wdech. — Ale zakochana jestem w tobie.

Jest to najmilsza rzecz, jaką ktokolwiek w życiu Danowi powiedział, i on robi, co może, żeby się nie uśmiechać za szeroko. Anne to zauważa i nagle – cudowna rzecz – też się uśmiecha.

— Ty głupolu — mówi i nachyla się do przodu, żeby pocałować go w usta. — Przestraszyłeś mnie.

— Wybacz. Wiesz, ze mną jest tak samo. Jestem w tobie zakochany…

— I kochasz Eddiego.

— I kocham Eddiego — wyznaje bez oporów.

Anne robi wydech i odwraca wzrok. Tym razem Dan spokojnie czeka, aż trybiki przestaną się kręcić. Po chwili ona znowu na niego patrzy.

— Okej. Tu jest… cała rozmowa do przeprowadzenia. Jestem w miarę pewna, że powinniśmy ją odbyć, jak przy stole będzie Eddie. — Kręci głową, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak wygląda jej życie. — I jego cholerny pasożyt-obcy.

— Może Eddie wcale by tego nie chciał.

Anne posyła mu krzywy uśmiech prawniczki.

— Ani trochę w to nie wierzysz.

— No, odrobinę oszukuję — mówi wesoło Dan. — Venom mi powiedział.

 


	5. Wszyscy

Przez jakiś tydzień od wypadku Eddie nie widzi się z Anne ani Danem. Już wcześniej ich unikał, ale teraz robi to specjalnie.

Przespanie się w jednym łóżku z Danem było… przekroczeniem jakiejś granicy, którą należało zostawić w spokoju, bo potem był ten nieśpieszny poranek, kiedy Dan robił mu kawę w tej swojej głupiej miękkiej piżamie i tryskał entuzjazmem na temat kolorów, a później ze szpitala wróciła Anne i wszyscy zjedli razem śniadanie, przy którym razem się śmiali, po czym na koniec oni go oboje uściskali i Eddie… Eddie _nie ma siły_.

Już raz rozczarował Anne. Więcej niż raz, jeśli policzyć te do bólu żenujące okazje, kiedy szukał jeszcze dla nich dwojga nadziei, mimo że ona jasno powiedziała, że z nimi koniec. Ale po tym, jak ona i Dan przyszli ten pierwszy raz na kolację, Eddie usiadł i przeprowadził sam ze sobą surową rozmowę, która sprowadzała się w zasadzie do powiedzenia sobie „odpuść, ty beznadziejna ofiaro”. Anne zrobiła dla Eddiego o wiele więcej, niż wymagały zasady przyzwoitości, zresztą Dan też, w dodatku cały czas się uśmiechając. Fakt, że nie próbują skorzystać z żadnej z tych okazji do zerwania kontaktu, jakie Eddie im daje, nie znaczy jeszcze, że powinien pakować się im z butami jeszcze głębiej w życie.

Więc stanowczo robi jeden unik za drugim, kiedy próbują się z nim skontaktować, i rzuca się z powrotem w wir pracy. Oczywiście w AIM zauważyli, że przyszedł na ich poczęstunek łamane przez konferencję prasową – jak mieli nie zauważyć, kiedy zjadł te papierowe talerze, a potem miał w kącie napad paniki – więc kiedy włamuje się do ich biur na podejrzanych przedmieściach, totalnie im odbija i znowu próbują go zabić. Na tym etapie jest tak naprawdę wdzięczny, że odwracają jego uwagę od prawdziwych problemów.

Dwa duże SUV-y ścigają go aż do opuszczonego odcinka biegnącej wzdłuż morza pustynnej szosy, próbują zepchnąć jego motocykl z urwiska i kończy się to walką na plaży po ciemku o trzeciej nad ranem. Bycie w Venomie w środku to zawsze jest niesamowite uczucie, kiedy rozdzierają ludzi na strzępy. Sprowadza się to wszystko do tego braku odpowiedzialności, faktu, że Eddie porusza się bez jakiegokolwiek wkładu ze swojej strony, dzikiej radości Venoma i jego głębokiej satysfakcji, że je to, czego mu trzeba. Wszystko jest dobrze, mówi każda komórka ciała Eddiego. Nie ma w tej sytuacji absolutnie nic _złego_.

Potem znowu zamieniają się miejscami i nagle Eddie stoi sam na zimnie, ocean ma za sobą jak rozdziawioną paszczę, prawie całkiem niewidoczny, a wszędzie wokół niego plaża jest taka czerwona, że aż czarna.

— Kurwa.

Potykając się, odchodzi kawałek od przesiąkniętego krwią piasku. Woń tej krwi jest taka ostra, że w ustach Eddie czuje smak metalu. Nie wolno mu zwymiotować. Skoro nie wymiotował w czasie tych pierwszych kilku dni z Venomem, to nie będzie zaczynał teraz.

Venom wyraźnie tę opinię podziela. _WEŹ SIĘ W GARŚĆ, EDDIE._

— Weź, daj mi chwilkę.

Eddie powiedział Venomowi, że bardzo, bardzo złych ludzi wolno pożerać. A obecność Venoma oznacza, że potrafią stawić czoła coraz większej liczbie złych ludzi o wykładniczo rosnącym współczynniku zła. Więc nie ma najmniejszego powodu, żeby to mordowanie się w najbliższej przyszłości skończyło. I Eddiemu to _nie przeszkadza_. Osobiście pochwala taką zasadę, żeby odpłacać złu pięknym za nadobne. Kurde, zeżarł wtedy tego gościa w sklepie pani Chen i wyszedł stamtąd, czując tylko zadowolenie. Zjadł czterech ludzi w zaułku, a potem od razu poszedł do domu i zaliczył taki seks, że mózg staje w poprzek. Dziś w nocy zabił ludzi, którzy czynnie próbowali go zamordować, a należeli do ogromnego gangu handlującego żywym towarem, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu _teraz_ panikuje.

 _EDDIE_ – mówi Venom.

— Nic… Nic mi nie jest. — Eddie odwraca wzrok od tej krwi. Za kilka godzin będzie przypływ i morze opłucze plażę do czysta. — _Nic mi nie jest_.

I zanim skończy mówić, zaczyna się czuć… dobrze. Przechodzą mu mdłości i szok. Serce zaczyna bić wolniej. Zmiana jest tak nagła, że Eddie cofa się o krok i potyka na piasku.

— Co… Co to było? — Kilka razy klepie się mocno w skroń. — Co ty robisz, Vee?

_ZJADAM NEUROPRZEKAŹNIKI. TA CAŁA PANIKA NIE ROBI NAM DOBRZE NA ORGANIZM._

Eddie stoi tak w osłupieniu przez parę sekund, a potem nagle rusza w głąb lądu. Nie może tak po prostu kręcić się bez końca po miejscu, gdzie kogoś zabił, a motor zostawił rozsmarowany na środku drogi tam, gdzie tamten wóz próbował go staranować, a Venom przejął stery. Na piechotę to będzie co najmniej piętnaście minut. Marsz dobrze mu zrobi. Nie jest pewny, _na co_ mu dobrze zrobi, ale dobrze mu zrobi.

 _EDDIE!_ Venom jest poruszony, zdenerwowany. _DZIWNIE SIĘ ZACHOWUJESZ._

— Słuchaj… — Nie chce Venoma zranić, ale teraz próbuje jasno powiedzieć, o co mu chodzi. Nie może tak po prostu zakładać, że Venom wszystko wie. To jest nie fair wobec nich obu. — Wolałbym, żebyś mi nie majstrował przy mózgu, okej?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Venom od razu odpowiada: _W ŻYCIU. OBIECUJĘ._

— Przecież właśnie powiedziałeś…

_TO BYŁY TYLKO SUBSTANCJE CHEMICZNE, EDDIE. NIE TY._

Kartezjusz miałby może na ten temat to i owo do powiedzenia, ale Eddie nie jest w pełni przygotowany do takiej dyskusji. Czy Venoma interesowałyby książki o filozofii? _Jem mózg, więc jestem mózgiem_.

— No, to są moje _emocje_ — mówi po prostu. — Nawet jak źle się przez nie czuję, to musisz mi pozwolić je przeżyć.

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

— Obiecuję, że jak uznam, że potrzebuję twojej pomocy w poradzeniu sobie z czymś, to ci powiem, dobrze? — próbuje Eddie, który już żałuje, że zrobił Venomowi przykrość. — Ufam ci, słońce, wiesz, że ci ufam.

Od wspinania się na wydmę bolą go uda. Noc jest zimna i Eddie nie może się doczekać powrotu do domu i zrobienia dobrego użytku z tego pena, który właśnie wyniósł z biura AIM. Pewnie ma na nim dość danych, żeby nareszcie dokopać się do serca tej afery. Może mogliby się potem wybrać na wakacje albo coś.

— Ej — mówi, jakby przynosił gałązkę oliwną. — Właśnie do mnie dotarło, że włożyłeś mnóstwo ciężkiej pracy w dowiadywanie się różnych rzeczy na mój temat, a ja gówno wiem na twój.

 _NIE MA CO OPOWIADAĆ._ Venom wypycha się na zewnątrz i kręci językiem, węsząc w nocnym powietrzu.

— IDŹ SZYBCIEJ, BO ZROBIĘ TO ZA CIEBIE.

— Próbujesz się wykręcić od odpowiedzi? Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że próbujesz się wykręcić od odpowiedzi. No weź. — Eddie łaskocze go pod tą potworzą brodą. — Powiedz mi coś o sobie. Wiem tylko tyle, że chciałeś podbić Ziemię, ale już nie chcesz.

— TO BYŁ POMYSŁ RIOTA — dudni Venom. Wyszli już na szosę; po betonie idzie się dużo łatwiej. — JA MOTYWACJĘ OD POCZĄTKU MIAŁEM TAKĄ SOBIE.

— Aha, można się było domyślić po pewnych subtelnych sygnałach — dowcipkuje Eddie.

Venom nie odpowiada. Jak Eddie się tak nad tym zastanowi, to Venom powiedział mu już o sobie wszystko, co Eddie absolutnie powinien wiedzieć – to znaczy, zdradził mu swoje mocne i słabe strony – ale nic więcej do tego nie dodał. I nie czuł się urażony, że Eddie ani razu nie próbował się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Jeśli już, to tak jakby zabolało go to, że próbuje teraz.

— Przepraszam, słońce, ja cię po prostu chcę lepiej poznać. Tak się tutaj zachowujemy, jak chcemy okazać zainteresowanie kimś.

Udobruchany, Venom oplata Eddiemu ramiona.

— NIE MA CO OPOWIADAĆ — powtarza. — MY NIE STAWIAMY BUDOWLI TAK JAK WY. SZUKAMY TYLKO ŻYWICIELI, ŻEBY MÓC JEŚĆ I SIĘ ROZMNAŻAĆ.

Ma to sens, że nadają sobie takie nadęte, egocentryczne imiona. Imię _Venom_ jest pod tym względem interesujące, jak się je porówna z tą bezpośrednią eksplozją przemocy, jaką jest _Riot_. _Venom_ – „jad” – mówi o cierpliwości, ukradkowości i długim czasie; w ostatecznym rozrachunku znaczy „obrona”. Sprawia, że Eddie czuje taki strumyczek czułości do swojego pasożyta-ludojada. Ciekawe, myśli, czy Venom to czuje.

— MYŚLELIŚMY, ŻE BĘDZIECIE ŁATWYM ŁUPEM. ALE W OGÓLE NIE MUSICIE BYĆ ŁUPEM. — Venom zaciska się mocniej wokół ramion Eddiego. — ZANIM CIĘ POZNAŁEM, W OGÓLE NIE WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE SĄ JAKIEŚ INNE MOŻLIWOŚCI.

— Ej, ej… — Eddie wyciąga szyję, żeby pocałować go w czubek głowy. — Bo się przez ciebie rozpłaczę.

Venom pstryka go językiem w ucho, a potem całkiem się w nim chowa. _TY TEŻ NIC NIE WIEDZIAŁEŚ._

— Ja… Co?

_O ANNE I DANIE._

— Skąd nagle ten te… O czym ty _mówisz_?

_NORMALNIE WSZYSTKIE NASZE BIEŻĄCE PROBLEMY ROZWIĄZUJE ZABIJANIE. ALE NIE TYM RAZEM, HĘ, EDDIE?_

— To nie dlatego jest mi źle! Nawet o nich _nie myślałem_!

_BEZ PRZERWY O NICH MYŚLISZ._

Eddie wkłada ręce głębiej do kieszeni i chowa brodę w szaliku.

— Anne do nas _nie wróci_ , rozumiesz? A gdybyśmy odstraszyli od niej Dana, to ja bym sobie tego nigdy nie darował. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Musimy im _dać spokój_.

Venom nie odpowiada słowami, łaskocze tylko receptory u Eddiego w mózgu, tak że przypomina mu się dokładnie, co czuł tydzień temu przy śniadaniu: smak grzanek, zapach kawy i tę ściskającą go za serce bolesną czułość, która już go chyba nie opuszcza, kiedy jest przy nich.

—  _Wynocha_ z mojej głowy — mruczy pod nosem i przez resztę drogi do porzuconego motocykla Venom nie odzywa się już ani słowem.

 

*

 

Kiedy Anne nie może w nocy spać, to ogląda horrory. Sadowi się na kanapie owinięta w pled z podłączonymi do laptopa słuchawkami, żeby nie hałasować; ma ten zwyczaj od czasów, kiedy była nastolatką. Rzucone przed laty wyzwanie zmieniło się w kojący rytuał. Tym razem udaje jej się obejrzeć pierwszych dwadzieścia minut _Czegoś_ , zanim przyzna, że nawet na tym nie da rady się skupić. Ponieważ i tak będzie przez całą noc myśleć, to równie dobrze może to robić w łóżku.

Kiedy wraca do sypialni, Dan przewraca się na bok, robi cichy wdech i podnosi rękę, żeby mogła tam do niego z powrotem wejść.

— Cześć — mówi Anne, kładąc się przy nim. — Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam.

— Nie obudziłaś mnie — mamrocze Dan. Nie otworzył oczu. Dłoń sama zaczyna mu się bawić jej włosami. — Co się dzieje, kotek?

Anne otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć, że nic się nie dzieje. Ale to _z Danem_ rozmawia. Więc zamiast tego przyznaje:

— Cały czas myślę o Eddiem.

Tak dziwnie jest to mówić i ani przez chwilę się nie bać, że Dan zrozumie to opacznie. On bierze jeszcze jeden głęboki, powolny oddech, dalej nie otwierając oczu, i pyta po prostu:

— W jakim sensie?

Anne poświęca chwilę na poukładanie tej myśli.

— On dalej coś do mnie czuł przez długi czas po tym, jak przestaliśmy ze sobą chodzić. Jak teraz znowu zaczniemy… Boję się, że jeszcze na dłuższą metę to go tylko unieszczęśliwi. — Na chwilę milknie. — Boję się, że jeszcze nas to wszystkich unieszczęśliwi.

Dan nie odpowiada. Oddycha równomiernie i w sumie można by spokojnie pomyśleć, że śpi, ale Anne wie, że on jej słucha. Czuje we włosach jego wolno poruszające się palce.

— Nawet nie jestem pewna, czy chcę się z nim jeszcze kiedyś przespać — mówi i uważa, czy Dan nie otworzy jednak oczu w reakcji na taki pomysł, że to w ogóle wchodzi w grę, ale on dalej ma oczy zamknięte. Anne naprawdę może mu o takich rzeczach mówić. On nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

— Kotku, wiesz, że nie musimy nic robić — mówi do niej szeptem. — Ja miałem tylko takie wrażenie…

— Wiem. — Ma ochotę go za to pocałować i ten przypływ czułości sprawia, że przypomina jej się Eddie wtedy w szpitalu po tym wypadku: ten moment, kiedy było widać, jak on się powstrzymuje, żeby jej nie przytulić. Anne przez ułamek sekundy zupełnie nie rozumiała _dlaczego_. — Ale to nie jest tylko twoje wrażenie.

Dan otwiera oczy.

— Mhm?

Anne przysuwa się jeszcze ociupinkę bliżej. Czuje się tak, jakby dzielili się tajemnicami.

— Tęsknię za dotykaniem go. Za byciem blisko niego. Chodziliśmy ze sobą, więc teraz _nie możemy_ się dotykać ze względu na to, co to by oznaczało, i zwyczajnie okropnie mnie to męczy. — Przez chwilę patrzy, jak Dan się jej przygląda. Potem pyta, bo kiedyś będzie musiała zapytać: — A czy ty chciałbyś się z Eddiem przespać?

— Hmm. Krótka odpowiedź brzmi „nie”.

Anne uwielbia rozmawiać o seksie – nawet o takim hipotetycznym seksie, w którym udział braliby jej były partner i jej obecny partner. Taką już ma słabość. Przesuwa trochę głowę po poduszce, tak że teraz ma twarz tuż przy twarzy Dana.

— A długa odpowiedź?

— Jeszcze niegotowa — mówi tylko Dan, co ją rozczarowuje. Potem się uśmiecha. — Ale w ogólnym zarysie będzie taka sama jak twoja. Gdybyśmy dali radę znaleźć jakiś sposób na nieprzejmowanie się więcej konsekwencjami ewentualnej bliskości z Eddiem, to byłbym wdzięczny.

Anne uśmiecha się w ciemnościach.

— Za co ty go tak lubisz?

— Po prostu go lubię. To świetny facet. — Dan pierwszy raz robi takie wrażenie, jakby nie miał stuprocentowej pewności. — Wiem, że to nie jest typowe podejście…

— Oj, nic już nie jest typowe. — Anne przygryza wargę. — A on jest _słodki_ , nie uważasz?

Dan szczerzy się w uśmiechu.

— Bardzo słodki.

Anne nie ma pojęcia, czemu to jest takie fantastyczne uczucie, rozmawiać z nim o Eddiem, ale jest _wspaniałe_. To samo czuła tych kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy dotarło do niej, że nie musi Danem kierować jak owczarek stadem baranów. Dan to taki partner, który jest jednocześnie jej najlepszym kumplem. Jest po jej stronie i tyle.

— A on lubi ciebie — mówi do niego. Ma zebranych na stosie w kącie mózgu dość sygnałów. — Nie ma pojęcia, co z tym począć, ale cię lubi.

— Tak, tak powiedział Venom. Ale nie jestem pewny, co miał na myśli. Wydaje mi się, że on niezbyt precyzyjnie odróżnia od siebie różne odmiany ludzkiej miłości.

— A _my_ je odróżniamy?

— Słuszna uwaga. — Uśmiech Dana jest serdeczny. — Będziemy musieli po prostu zapytać Eddiego, co myśli.

— Jeśli go jeszcze kiedyś złapiemy — mamrocze Anne.

Bo Eddie się nie pokazuje i nie odpowiada na SMS-y ani mejle, zasłaniając się pracą. Zawsze tak robi, kiedy spędzi z nimi obojgiem trochę czasu, kiedy oni pokażą, że im na nim zależy. Dostrzeżenie schematu zabrało Anne trochę czasu, a zinterpretowanie go jeszcze więcej. Ale teraz ma już komplet danych. Za długo jej się już zbierają w głowie. Nie może dłużej ignorować sumy tych wszystkich części.

— Przekonamy go — mówi Dan, przytulając ją. — Jestem pewny, że wszystko się ułoży.

Tak naprawdę to Dan jest bardzo dziwny. Zrozumienie tego też zabrało Anne dużo czasu; jest jak platoński ideał osoby. Może to o to chodziło tej całej Charlene, jak mówiła, że nie potrafi się odkleić od drugiego człowieka. Ale jeśli to jest dziwne, myśli sobie Anne, wtulając się w niego, to ona już nigdy nie chce wrócić do normalności.

 

*

 

Venom myślał, że teraz to ma już ludzi opanowanych do perfekcji. Eddie zawsze bardzo się stara wytłumaczyć wszystko, co potrafi, Anne zawsze umie znaleźć odpowiednie słowa na wyrażenie trudnej myśli, a Dan bardzo mu pomaga przy co subtelniejszych szczegółach anatomii. I w efekcie Venom nabrał _śmiałości_.

Jak się jednak okazuje, zawiłościom człowieczeństwa nie ma końca. Od czasu tamtego epizodu po masakrze na plaży z Eddiem jest coraz gorzej. Objawów próżno by szukać w jego ciele; są wszędzie dookoła. Naczynia piętrzą się w zlewie, w mieszkaniu jest syf. Eddie się czymś gryzie, denerwuje się, nie może się skupić i je byle co – rzeczy, które jego ciału bardziej szkodzą, niż pomagają. Albo usiłuje pracować, albo grzęźnie w różnych odwracających uwagę ekranach, zapomina o prysznicu, zapomina o wszystkim.

Venom czuje się winny. Na jakimś poziomie wie, że to wszystko przez tamtą rozmowę. Przekomarzają się bez przerwy, ale to było coś innego. Oczywiste rozwiązanie polegałoby na naprawieniu krzywdy wyrządzonej jednymi słowami innymi słowami, ale Venom wie, że próba porozmawiania teraz z Eddiem nic nie da. Kiedy mimo wszystko próbuje, Eddie po prostu się wykręca albo zmienia temat. Nie robi tego nawet złośliwie – nigdy niczego nie robi złośliwie; jest tylko taki nieszczęśliwy, że Venom po prostu musi mu dać spokój, bo w przeciwnym razie szybko zaczyna mieć takie wrażenie, że jego pytania zadają tylko Eddiemu jeszcze większy ból.

Musi być jakiś sposób, żeby do niego dotrzeć. Zwykle pierwszą pozycją na liście byłoby poproszenie o radę Dana, ale Dan wyraźnie należy do tych powodów, dla których Eddiemu jest tak źle, więc lepiej z tego pomysłu zrezygnować.

Ostatecznie Venom rzeczywiście korzysta z telefonu Eddiego, ale tylko po to, żeby poszukać jakiegoś natchnienia. Jeśli ludzkie społeczeństwo przypomina ludzkie ciało, to internet jest jego mózgiem – wielkim, ciasno sprasowanym kłębem myśli, dezorientującym i czasami bezsensownym, ale wartym przebadania. Po godzinie odsiewania piasku, żeby znaleźć jakieś złoto, Venom natyka się w końcu na artykuł pod tytułem „Jak odkryłam, jak odzyskać zdrowie i o siebie zadbać, pozbywając się starych gratów”. Tekst radzi wyrzucić wszystkie rzeczy Eddiego w imię „minimalizmu”. Venom nie jest tak do końca przekonany. Domyśla się, że Eddie nie zareagowałby dobrze na utratę większości swoich dóbr doczesnych. Jednak na tym etapie poszukiwań Venom musi oddać mu telefon, więc koniec tego przesiewania mózgów.

Venom nie ma zamiaru niszczyć rzeczy Eddiego, ale spodobała mu się sama zasada zdrowienia poprzez sprzątanie. Traktowanie mieszkania Eddiego jak przedłużenia jego ciała też nawet ma jakiś sens. Kiedy Eddiemu jest źle, jakość jego środowiska życiowego spada. To całkiem logiczne, że poprawienie jej mogłoby otworzyć drzwi do wyleczenia Eddiego z tego, co dolega jemu. Venom nie widzi w każdym razie, co to za szkoda spróbować.

Czeka, aż pewnej nocy Eddie zaśnie głęboko, a potem wyciska się na zewnątrz, okrywa sobą jego ciało i wstaje z łóżka.

Eddie się nie budzi. No jasne, że się nie budzi – ufa Venomowi bez reszty, zawsze w całości mu się oddając, pozwalając się posiąść. Venom raz jeszcze z pokorą nie może się nadziwić, jakie miał szczęście, że na niego trafił. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że doświadczy kiedyś takiej miłości. Nigdy nie przestanie szukać sposobów na opiekowanie się Eddiem.

Głową zahacza o sufit. Na ich pełną postać mieszkanie Eddiego jest trochę za małe.

Umiera z głodu, więc zaczyna tę walkę o uzdrowienie od zrobienia porządku w lodówce, półka po półce. A potem jeszcze dla okrągłego rachunku w zamrażarce. (Kulki ziemniaczane!) Potem czuje się trochę winny, więc postanawia pozmywać. Ileś tam talerzy się tłucze, bo talerz rzecz _krucha_ , a Venom ma bardzo dużo siły. Osiągnąłby przypuszczalnie lepsze efekty, wprawiając ciało Eddiego w ruch od środka, ale to by go mogło obudzić. Ostatecznie robi po prostu, co umie, a kiedy kończy, to wszystkie ocalałe naczynia są czyste i odstawione na miejsce.

Zastanawia się nad resztą kuchni. Pod każdym meblem są kłaki kurzu, okruszki i inne śmieci. Pozbycie się ich jest łatwe – Venom rozlewa po prostu po całym pomieszczeniu cienką warstwę biomasy, Eddiego trzymając w pionie na środku, i zjada wszystko, co należy zjeść. Blaty aż błyszczą. Ponieważ ta metoda daje doskonałe rezultaty, powtarza ten manewr we wszystkich pomieszczeniach w mieszkaniu. Potem z powrotem otula Eddiego swoją ustrukturyzowaną postacią, zbiera wszystkie walające się po mieszkaniu kawałki tkanin i wkłada je do pralki. Eddie używał jej już tyle razy, że Venom wie, które guziki wcisnąć. Dobrze się bawi.

Pralka robi straszny hałas zbliżony do takiego, który robi krzywdę klyntarom, więc Venom idzie sobie stamtąd i odkłada różne rzeczy na swoje miejsce. Książki na półki. Ubrania do szafy. Naczynia do zlewu. Zmywa drugi raz i niczego już nie tłucze. Dobra robota, Venom. Eddie wciąż śpi, chociaż mózg rozbłyskuje mu w konfiguracjach podobnych do tego, co się tam dzieje za dnia. Może coś mu się śni.

Ktoś wali do drzwi. Venom raz pociąga nosem i od razu wie, kto to.

— TAK? — pyta, otwierając mu.

— Jezu, człowieku, czemu _pierzesz_ o czwartej nad… — Wtedy sąsiadowi tak jakby sypią się słowa, a on sam robi się koloru zepsutego mleka.

— CZEŚĆ. — Venom otwiera drzwi trochę szerzej i szczerzy się wszystkimi zębami. — LEPIEJ WRACAJ DO SIEBIE. TU NIE JEST CAŁKIEM BEZPIECZNIE.

Sąsiad wraca do swojego mieszkania, praktycznie wibrując, i chwiejnym ruchem zamyka drzwi. Venom rechocze do siebie i idzie posiedzieć przed pralką, której odgłos jest już teraz do zniesienia.

Niedługo później pranie się kończy. Venom z przesadną ostrożnością rozkłada suszarkę i przypina każdą sztukę prania tak uważnie, że kiedy kończy, już prawie świta.

Aktywność mózgu Eddiego zaraz przekroczy granicę między snem a jawą. Venom chowa mu się do środka, porusza ciałem tak, żeby się rozebrało do naga i wchodzi nim pod gorący prysznic, akurat jak Eddie budzi się na dobre.

— Co… — pryska wodą Eddie, kręci głową, po czym stoi przez sekundę pod strumieniem, wpatrując się zaspanymi oczami w kafelki. Wtedy patrzy z góry na swoje namydlone dłonie i mimo dezorientacji mechanicznie podejmuje przerwaną czynność, to jest myje się dalej. — Czy ja… lunatykowałem i przez sen wszedłem pod prysznic?

_NIE CAŁKIEM._

— Vee? — Eddie zakręca wodę, wychodzi i sięga po ręcznik. Na widok suszarki z praniem staje jak wryty. — Co jest, do…

Wyciera się prędko, zawiązuje sobie ręcznik na biodrach i wychodzi do salonu. Tam po prostu staje w miejscu i stoi tak przez prawie minutę, patrząc, jak poranne słońce liże czystą podłogę, sunąc powoli przez pokój.

— Venom, co ty zrobiłeś. — Głos ma zmieniony i prawie bez intonacji.

_POSPRZĄTALIŚMY TUTAJ, JAK SPAŁEŚ._

— To by… tłumaczyło sporą część tych rzeczy, które mi się śniły. — Eddie człapie kilka kroków dalej, żeby zajrzeć do kuchni. Minę i głos dalej ma bez wyrazu. — Pozmywałeś.

_TAK. RAZEM POZMY…_

Eddiemu drży oddech.

 _EDDIE!_ Venom się z niego wylewa.

— CO SIĘ STAŁO?

— Nic… Nic… — Głos też mu się trzęsie.

Nagle Venoma nachodzi przerażająca myśl.

— CZY ZMYWANIE JEST CZYMŚ ŚWIĘTYM?

Eddie się śmieje, na mokro i bez tchu.

— Nie, słońce. — Siada na kanapie, chowa twarz w dłoniach i płacze.

— EDDIE, OCH… EDDIE… — Venom go sobą owija i Eddie odwzajemnia gest, obejmując go mocno, wtulając twarz w jego biomasę i dalej płacząc. Tak bardzo nie chce Venoma puścić, ramiona mu się trzęsą, a wrażenie jest takie, jakby płakał z wielu różnych powodów naraz; w jego łzach są najróżniejsze związki chemiczne, sygnalizujące radość, smutek i wyczerpanie. Venom tylko go ściska tak mocno, jak śmie.

— Dzie… Dziękuję — udaje się wycisnąć z siebie Eddiemu po dłuższym czasie, subiektywnie bardzo długim. Odsuwa się akurat na tyle, żeby otrzeć oczy, i pociąga nosem. — Przepraszam cię.

— NIE PRZEPRASZAJ. — Venom też się odsuwa, wyciąga mackowatą wypustkę i ociera nią Eddiemu twarz z resztek łez. Eddie wypłakał z siebie mnóstwo emocji i jego mózg robi teraz wrażenie bardziej zrównoważonego. Venom nie wie tak naprawdę, jaki jest domyślny stan mózgu; z definicji może obserwować tylko takiego człowieka, który ma w sobie klyntara. Kiedy teraz ogląda mózg Eddiego w jego świeżo wypucowanym stanie, jest jasne, że Eddie _ani razu_ nie wrócił do normy od czasu, kiedy Venom się z nim związał. W tej chwili przypuszczalnie ma do tej normy najbliżej.

— TO CHYBA JA POWINIENEM CIĘ PRZEPROSIĆ, EDDIE.

— Nie, słońce, ty jesteś w porządku. — Eddie przysuwa sobie głowę Venoma bliżej i całuje go między oczami, aż ten je mruży. — I z nami też jest wszystko dobrze. To było… no tak, to było kilka intensywnych tygodni. Ale nie wróciłbym do przeszłości za nic w świecie.

— ZJEDLIŚMY WSZYSTKO, CO MIAŁEŚ W LODÓWCE — przyznaje się Venom, bo chce mieć od razu wszystko z głowy. — I NATŁUKLIŚMY TROCHĘ TALERZY.

— To nic, słońce, wszystko w porządku. — Eddie się uśmiecha. — Jaki ty jesteś dla mnie dobry.

— WYSTRASZYLIŚMY CI TEŻ SĄSIADA — mówi Venom, skoro już mu tak dobrze idzie.

— Wystraszyłeś… — Eddie mruga i wzrusza ramionami. — A, tam. Należało się kutasowi.

Venom jest zachwycony; Eddie się porządnie wypłakał i teraz humor chyba szybko mu się poprawia. Przestraszył się tego płaczu, ale ostatecznie dobrze się stało.

— TAK SĄDZĄC PO GŁOSIE, TO CZUJESZ SIĘ LEPIEJ.

Eddie wyciąga ręką i wplątuje palce w te płynne pasma, które łączą głowę Venoma z jego ciałem. Wygląda to trochę tak, jakby zanurzył dłoń w płynącym pod górę strumieniu wody.

— Przepraszam cię, słońce. Na pewno nie byłem ostatnio miłym towarzystwem.

— Jesteś w porządku — powtarza po nim Venom, bo tak jest uprzejmie.

Eddie patrzy przez chwilę na oplatającą mu palce biomasę.

— Powinienem zadzwonić do Anne i Dana, co? — mówi w końcu.

Pytanie wygląda na retoryczne, więc Venom nie odpowiada, tylko tryka się z Eddiem czołem. Pierwszy raz, od kiedy się związali, to Eddie całuje jego. Robi to niezgrabnie, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak sobie poradzić z jego zębami, więc w końcu Venom po prostu raz jeszcze wsuwa Eddiemu do ust język. Eddie zaciska na nim mięśnie szyi, a ciało całe mu sztywnieje, ale się nie odsuwa; wręcz próbuje się rozluźnić. Poddać się temu.

Venom uświadamia sobie, że dawno nie uprawiali seksu.

Napiera na jego ciało. Jest tak, jak kiedy robili to pierwszy raz – Eddie jest nagi po prysznicu, staje mu, nic nie jest zaplanowane. Tylko że tym razem Eddie porusza biodrami i sięga za siebie, żeby się wyciągnąć na kanapie. Mózg dalej ma świeży i nowy jak świat po deszczu i w tym jego niezmąconym stanie jego pragnienia są bardziej wyraziste niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Eddie pragnie Venoma. Venom jest bardzo zadowolony, że może mu się zaoferować.

Zabiera język i Eddie zachłystuje się powietrzem.

— EDDIE, POWIEDZ, ŻE TEGO CHCESZ.

— Aha, tak, chcę. — Eddie robi chrapliwy wdech. — Nie musisz pytać, słońce…

— A TERAZ POWIEDZ, ŻE TEGO NIE CHCESZ.

Eddie tylko wlepia wzrok w zawieszoną w powietrzu głowę Venoma. Mózg rozbłyskuje mu znajomym wzorem _pożądania_ i takim słabszym echem treści _O Boże, czyli tego też chcę_. Venom szczerzy pysk coraz szerzej. Zawsze da Eddiemu to, co on lubi. Słowa to jest świetna sprawa. Świetne jest pobudzanie mózgu.

— POWIEDZ… — Przygważdża Eddiemu przeguby rąk do kanapy — ŻE TEGO… — Rozkłada mu szeroko nogi i je tak unieruchamia, owijając mu się kilka razy wokół ud — NIE CHCESZ.

— Nie rób… tego? — próbuje Eddie zdyszanym, trzęsącym się głosem.

— PROŚ — mówi Venom, oplatając mu sobą fiuta. — BŁAGAJ MNIE I WOŁAJ GŁOŚNO O POMOC.

Eddiemu znowu zapala się w mózgu jasne światło. Venom przeciąga mu po całym członku mocnym, ssącym ruchem, a on wygina się pod nim w łuk.

— Nie… Nie dotykaj mnie…

W mózgu iskrzy mu tak bardzo, że Venom nawet nie nadąża za tym, jak wszystkie te neurony się ze sobą komunikują. Jest dość prawdopodobne, że Eddie sam za tym nie nadąża; wygląda na tak samo pogubionego jak zawsze i odruchowo napina mięśnie, jakby chciał się Venomowi wyrwać, ale nie przestaje mówić.

— Jezu — mówi teraz — Jezu święty, błagam, niech mi ktoś… _Nie_ …

Venom go nadstawia, zmieniając kąt, pod jakim Eddie ma miednicę, i unosi mu jądra do góry, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp.

— O Boże — szepcze Eddie, kiedy Venom szturcha mu odbyt, i wreszcie zaczyna się szarpać — nie, nie, nie, nie tam… — Venom maca go dalej, wsuwa do środka cienką mackę i teraz Eddie broni się już ze wszystkich sił, spanikowany: — _Kurwa_ , nie, proszę cię, Jezu, Boże, _przestań_ … — A potem jego protesty przechodzą w nieartykułowane jęki, kiedy Venom zaczyna go porządnie pieprzyć. Tak na wszelki wypadek Venom go jeszcze knebluje.

Eddie spada w przepaść prawie od razu, a kiedy dochodzi, to tak potężnie, że Venom spada za nim, gubiąc się w tych totalnych fajerwerkach w mózgu… Z jakiegoś powodu ta jedna czynność tak jakby przekłada się bezpośrednio na biomasę Venoma – jakby przez spokojną wodę przepływał wartki prąd; i za każdym razem uczucie jest trochę takie, jakby się umierało, tylko że takie _rozkoszne_. Venom myśli, że dla tej jednej funkcji może uznać zalety absurdalnej złożoności ludzkich organizmów.

Teraz Eddie jest cały rozluźniony i miękki. Ręcznik mu się zsunął, więc Venom rozlewa się po jego nagim ciele jak żywy koc.

— DOBRZE NAM — dudni.

— Dobrze nam — zgadza się z nim niewyraźnie Eddie, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w sufit.

Venom dalej przytrzymuje mu nadgarstki, chociaż nie wkłada w to już siły. Po chwili Eddie delikatnie się uwalnia i siada prosto.

— Boże, ależ mi tego było trzeba. — I rzeczywiście; jego ciało maca się teraz tak samo jak mózg – jest świeżo obmyte, wyważone, ma wszystkie podzespoły na chodzie i wróciła mu energia. Po synapsach łagodnie sączą się substancje szczęścia i zadowolenia z życia. — Wiesz, słońce, jak chcemy odgrywać role, to powinniśmy pewnie wymyślić sobie dla bezpieczeństwa jakieś hasło.

— JAKIE HASŁO?

— Anne mnie zamorduje — mruczy pod nosem Eddie. Potem wzdycha i zamyka oczy. — Ja pierdolę, muszę zadzwonić do Anne.

— I DO DANA.

— I do Dana. — Eddie otwiera oczy z powrotem i patrzy na Venoma. Przestał udawać, że problem nie istnieje, ale dalej się boi. — Będziesz… Będziesz przy mnie, prawda?

Venom oplata mu ręce i palce jak cała kolekcja amuletów i ściska je lekko, falując kojąco.

— ZAWSZE, EDDIE.

 

*

 

Dan przypisuje różne dzwonki do ważnych osób, które ma w życiu; jest to jedno z jego małych organizacyjnych dziwactw. Kiedy telefon zaczyna mu ćwierkać [_What a guy! Makes you cry_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9K6iV2yUCw), Dan podskakuje tak wyraźnie, że Stacy patrzy na niego, jakby mu druga głowa wyrosła.

— Doktorze Lewis? Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, przepraszam. — Telefon wciąż dzwoni, wyświetlając nazwisko Eddiego. — Poczekajcie chwilę, muszę odebrać. — Zdejmuje rękawiczki i wyciąga telefon z plastikowej tacy.

— Dan?

— Cześć, Eddie.

— Cześć… Cześć, Dan. Jesteś… To nie jest dobry moment?

— Nie, chłopie, możemy rozmawiać. Co słychać?

Obok niego Stacy z oburzeniem i niedowierzaniem pokazuje czekającą na nich po drugiej stronie szyby salę operacyjną z pełną obsadą. Dan przepraszająco unosi palec. Eddie dalej mówi, ale ma w głosie więcej wahania niż kiedykolwiek.

— Tak się zastanawiałem… czy moglibyśmy zjeść dzisiaj razem lunch? Koło południa? Sam nie wiem, może… we trójkę?

Dan musi odchrząknąć, zanim odpowie.

— Tak, pewnie. Świetny pomysł.

— Próbowałem zadzwonić do Anne, żeby się upewnić, że będzie mogła — mówi Eddie, jakby przepraszał. — Ale chyba jest na sali.

— A, tak. Koło jedenastej powinna być przerwa w rozprawie. — Dan ma tyle pytań – czy to Venom porozmawiał z Eddiem? czy Eddie wie? _Ile_ wie? Co sobie _myśli_? No ale nie może zacząć ich teraz zadawać. Do tego też musi podejść w zorganizowany sposób.

Eddie wydusza z siebie cichy, skrzypiący śmiech.

— Przynajmniej ty nie jesteś na sali.

— Jestem. No. Za pięć minut.

— Och… O Jezu — jąka się Eddie. — Przepraszam. To ja się teraz rozłączę…

— Lunch! — mówi prędko Dan. — Idziemy na lunch. Powiem Anne. Wyślij mi po prostu namiar na knajpę, okej?

— Tak. Uch, dobrze. To na razie i przepraszam… Na razie, Dan. — Eddie faktycznie się rozłącza.

Dan odkłada telefon na tacę, podchodzi do umywalki i jeszcze raz myje ręce. Po chwili dociera do niego, że Stacy mu się przygląda.

— Coś nie tak, Stace?

— Nigdy nie odbiera pan telefonów przed samą operacją — mówi wolno Stacy.

— To była awaryjna sytuacja.

— To był _lunch_.

— Awaryjna sytuacja — powtarza Dan, uważając, żeby dokładnie umyć przestrzenie między palcami i pod paznokciami.

Operacja mija prawie niezauważenie. Jest to dość prosty zabieg, a koncentrowanie się na czymś innym wręcz pomaga Danowi w pracy – jest tak, jakby medytował: myślami jest gdzie indziej, więc ciało wykonuje dobrze mu znaną czynność bez wahania i bez wątpliwości. Pod koniec Dan dochodzi do siebie, patrzy, co zrobił, kiwa głową z roztargnioną satysfakcją, ściąga z trzaskiem zakrwawione rękawiczki i mówi Stacy, żeby dokończyła. Kiedyś będzie z niej doskonały główny chirurg.

Idzie do swojego gabinetu, zamyka drzwi i dzwoni do Anne.

— Cześć, kotku. Co tam na rozprawie?

— Oj, idiotyzmy jak zwykle. Tylko że teraz robię to pro bono. — Anne ma w głosie uśmiech. — Co tam na operacji?

— W sumie to nic ciekawego. Masz czas wyjść na lunch?

— Tak, jasne. Masz upatrzony jakiś lokal?

— Właściwie to Eddie wybiera lokal — mówi Dan i na chwilę rozmowa cichnie.

— Co?

— Zadzwonił do mnie rano.

— Co? — powtarza Anne. — Ale… to jest tylko lunch czy…?

— Chyba to drugie.

Cisza. Dan żałuje, że Anne tu nie ma, choćby po to, żeby mogli popatrzeć bezradnie jedno na drugie.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak ta rozmowa będzie wyglądać — mówi. — Ale czas ją przeprowadzić.

— Aha. — Anne śmieje się cichutko. — Kocham cię, skarbie, wiesz o tym?

Dan _musi_ coś wymyślić, żeby przestać się tak szeroko uśmiechać, kiedy ona mu to mówi.

— Ja ciebie też. A czemu mi mówisz?

— A, z powodu tego wszystkiego. Tego wszystkiego z Eddiem i Venomem. Nikt inny by nie zareagował tak jak ty.

Ten jeden raz Dan nie wie, co powiedzieć. Nie zrobił nic szczególnego. Zwykle kiedy się stara w związku, to stara się hamować, nie rozpędzać. Tym razem po prostu… stopniowo przestał się hamować i teraz ta cudowna kobieta mówi mu, że go kocha.

— Zadzwonił do ciebie? — ciągnie Anne. — Tak po prostu, z jasnego nieba? Powiedzieć, że chciałby pogadać?

— Zadzwonił do nas obojga — mówi Dan. — Najpierw do ciebie, potem do mnie.

Anne milknie na jeszcze dłuższą chwilę. Potem mówi:

— Dobry Boże, Venom ma chyba na niego dobry wpływ.

 

*

 

Eddiemu pocą się dłonie. Co chwilę patrzy na drzwi restauracji. Wybrał miejsce, w którym w porze lunchu jest zwykle dość pusto, tak że teraz siedzi sam na środku sali. W tle gra wesoła indyjska muzyka, a on jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się taki odsłonięty. Boże, nie wie, jak sobie z tym poradzi. Nie wie nawet, _co_ próbuje osiągnąć.

Chodzenie z Anne było takie proste. Był scenariusz i Eddie trzymał się go szczegółowo, łącznie z tym, jak wszystko spieprzył, a ona go rzuciła, na co w pełni sobie zasłużył. Teraz nie ma się na czym oprzeć. Co mu strzeliło do głowy, że zaprosił ich na tę rozmowę oboje? Czy to jest jeszcze jedno takie patentowane durne posunięcie? Czy on podświadomie próbuje niszczyć swoje relacje z innymi?

No kiedy wydaje mu się, że nie. Już i tak niszczył swoją relację z Anne i Danem, unikając ich tygodniami za każdym razem, kiedy byli dla niego choć trochę mili. Teraz próbuje się zachować jak dorosły. Teraz próbuje się _dogadać_.

Cholera, dalej nie powiedział Venomowi, o co chodzi z tym hasłem.

 _WYLUZUJ, EDDIE_ – dudni mu w uchu Venom. _ONI CIĘ KOCHAJĄ._

Eddie wpuszcza powietrze z płuc. Venom jak zwykle przechodzi prosto z mostu do sedna tego, co Eddiego dręczy. A mimo że Eddie ma spore problemy z samooceną, to nie może zaprzeczyć, że Anne go kocha; może nie tak jak dawniej, ale zależy jej na nim. Danowi też, chociaż Eddie dalej nie bardzo wie _dlaczego_.

Rzecz w tym, że oni go nie wyrzucą ze swojego życia za tę niezręczną rozmowę, z którą on ma zamiar zwalić im się na głowę. Skoro nie wyrzucili go z życia za jego _pasożyta-kosmitę_.

Eddie stuka nerwowo palcami o stół. Venom wysącza mu się na wierzch między palcami i go tam ściska, jakby też miał tam dłoń. czując to, Eddie nie umie się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Ty też mnie kochasz, hę?

_CO TO JEST W OGÓLE ZA PYTANIE._

Oczywiście, że Venom go kocha. Eddie nadal to czuje za każdym razem, kiedy zrobi sobie krótką przerwę i skupi się na sobie. Ale nawet symbiotyczna miłość nie umywa się do tych bezsilnych emocji, w których utonął poprzedniego dnia, kiedy się obudził w wysprzątanym mieszkaniu i zrozumiał, że Venom zrobił to _dla niego_. Pewnie, potłukło się sporo talerzy, a Venom zapomniał wsypać do pralki proszek, ale kogo obchodzą takie drobiazgi? Zauważył, że Eddiemu jest źle, i zrobił wszystko, co mógł, żeby poprawić mu nastrój. Jeszcze nigdy nikt go tak nie kochał i nikt go już tak nie pokocha.

— I nie przeszkadza ci, że ja ich tak bardzo lubię? Nie chcesz mnie mieć tylko dla siebie?

 _TY JUŻ JESTEŚ TYLKO MÓJ_ – mówi Venom. _CO TO MA WSPÓLNEGO Z LUBIENIEM INNYCH LUDZI?_

Eddie mimo woli uśmiecha się szerzej. Potem podnosi wzrok i widzi, że Anne i Dan właśnie wchodzą do środka.

Oni też go widzą. Trudno żeby go nie zobaczyli; siedzi sam przy stoliku zastawionym na trzy osoby, a w sali jest już tylko dwoje innych klientów, którzy spokojnie jedzą coś w rogu.

Anne instynktownie sięga po dłoń Dana i trafia na nią od razu, bo on też właśnie sięgał po jej rękę.

Na ten widok Eddiemu coś w środku taje. Ma wrażenie, że właśnie się z czymś pogodził. Tak, kochają go, ale jeszcze ważniejsze jest tutaj to, że on kocha ich. Więc ten jeden raz sam odwali swoją emocjonalną brudną robotę zamiast pozwolić, żeby większość tego ciężaru spadła na Anne.

Podchodzą do jego stolika i Eddie błogosławi w duchu tryskającego przesadnym zapałem kelnera Hindusa, który ich obskakuje, odbierając od nich płaszcze, wysuwając im krzesła i pytając, czy chcą coś do picia, zanim zamówią jedzenie. Kiedy zostawia ich samych, przez kilka niezręcznych sekund żadne z nich się nie odzywa.

Potem wszystkim trojgu jednocześnie wyrywa się taki roztrzęsiony śmiech.

— No tak — mówi Anne. — Domyślam się, że to _nie jest_ tylko lunch.

— Rzeczywiście — przyznaje Eddie, czując ulgę, że ona odezwała się pierwsza. Proszę bardzo: znowu na niej polega. Ale jest nadzieja, że od tego miejsca już sobie poradzi sam. — Nie, mam wam… Mam wam coś do powiedzenia. To znaczy, ostatnim razem, jak zjedliśmy razem to śniadanie, miałem takie wrażenie… Pomyślałem…

Bierze oddech. Powinien się uspokoić.

— Pamiętacie, jak przyszedłem do was pierwszy raz na kolację? I, uch, wszystkim nam było głupio, bo mówiłem, że mam szczęście, że was mam, i takie tam. — Odchrząkuje. — Ale… Ale naprawdę tak wtedy myślałem. I dalej tak myślę. I chciałem po prostu dać wam znać, że nie macie się czym przejmować. Dam wam teraz trochę spokój.

Anne i Dan wymieniają spojrzenie, które jest samo w sobie całą rozmową. W grę wchodzą brwi, szybkie ruchy gałek ocznych, drobne drgnięcia ust. Odbywają naradę przy pomocy mikroskopijnych zmian wyrazu twarzy. Potem patrzą z powrotem na niego. Miny mają tak samo nieodgadnione.

Spokój? — pyta tylko Anne.

— Aha, bo… — Eddie skubie sobie wnętrze dłoni, patrzy na nich i mruga. — Znaczy… Pomyślałem po prostu…

— Szanowni państwo zdecydowali się, co zamówić? — pieje kelner. — Oj, ale widzę, że nie otworzyli państwo jeszcze nawet karty dań! Czy mógłbym podać państwu jakieś przystawki? Może nie znacie państwo kuchni indyjskiej? Mogę państwu zaproponować do wyboru różne…

— Prosimy dla wszystkich palak panir z serowym naanem — mówi Dan. — I czaj, też dla trzech osób. — Uśmiecha się promiennie do kelnera, który potyka się w pół słowa i idzie sobie z samym uśmiechem i skinieniem głowy, bo najwyraźniej ktoś go właśnie pokonał w jego własnej specjalności.

— Eddie — mówi ostrzegawczo Anne i patrzy mu na brzuch. Eddie spuszcza wzrok i stwierdza, że Venom wybulgotał mu się bezkształtnie na zewnątrz i zaparł się o stolik na wypadek, jakby musieli uciekać.

— Nic się nie dzieje, słońce — mówi cicho. — Przepraszam cię. Tylko się denerwuję.

Venom się chowa. Eddie podnosi głowę i patrzy na Anne, a potem na Dana. Właściwie byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby siedzieli naprzeciw niego. Dwoje na jednego; to by było jasne. Ale zostali wszyscy troje rozsadzeni w równych odstępach wokół stołu, co go stresuje z powodu, którego nie rozumie tak do końca.

— Co, uch… Co to jest palak panir? — pyta.

— O, głównie szpinak — odpowiada Dan.

— …No tak. — Eddie nie spodziewał się, że padną w tej rozmowie słowa „głównie szpinak”, i nie wie, którędy ją poprowadzić dalej. — Uch… Nie pamiętam, o czym mówiłem.

— Eddie, pozwól, że ja cię o coś zapytam — mówi Anne. — Czy ty byś chciał znowu ze mną chodzić?

Eddie się na nią gapi. Kelner, który chyba w końcu wyczuł nastrój, w milczeniu stawia na stole trzy talerze z naanem. Z Eddiego wyślizgują się macki, ściągają mu z talerza naan i znikają z nim pod stołem.

— No… — Eddie zerka na Dana. Dlaczego ona go o to pyta _przy Danie_? Bezradnie przenosi wzrok z powrotem na nią. Nie może tak całkiem nic nie odpowiedzieć. — Ja cię kocham, Anne, wiesz, że cię kocham…

— To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie — zauważa Anne.

Ma taki dziwny wyraz twarzy. Pełen emocji, których Eddie nie potrafi odcyfrować. Zupełnie nie tego oczekiwał. Przyszedł tu gotowy… przestać się uchylać od odpowiedzialności, przyznać głośno, że za bardzo na nich dwojgu polega, że za wygodnie mu się z nimi robi. Podziękować im za wsparcie i dać słowo, że będzie się bardziej starał. Ale teraz nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co się tutaj dzieje.

_ODPOWIEDZ JEJ, EDDIE._

Czy Venom wie, o co tu chodzi? Czy to jest jakaś zasadzka? Eddie ma _wrażenie_ , że tak, to jest zasadzka, ale jak to jest możliwe, skoro sam ich na to spotkanie umówił?

_EDDIE…_

— Nie — wyrywa mu się. — Nie, Annie, nie chcę… znowu z tobą chodzić. Znaczy… _Chciałbym_. W jakimś innym świecie oczywiście, że bym chciał. Ale w tym świecie już z tobą chodziłem, a potem to spieprzyłem.

Oboje mu się przyglądają.

— I teraz… Wydaje mi się, że teraz _nie moglibyśmy_ już do tego wrócić, choćbyśmy chcieli. Rozumiesz mnie? Znaczy… tyle się zmieniło. Jest Venom. I jest _Dan_! — Obraca się gwałtownie, trochę w panice w jego stronę. — Znaczy, Dan, przecież ty tu dosłownie obok siedzisz.

— Palak panir! — oznajmia kelner, wracając z trzema pełnymi talerzami i wyborem sosów. Danie składa się z kostek smażonego sera w szpinaku. Wygląda dziwnie.

Eddie czeka, aż Anne i Dan odbiorą swoje talerze. Ledwo kelner sobie pójdzie, Venom wyciska z Eddiego mackę i zanurza ją w talerzu – uwielbia ser.

— Czemu mnie o to pytasz? — Głos Eddiego brzmi trochę tak, jakby ją o coś błagał. — Czemu _oboje_ mnie o to pytacie?

Odpowiada mu Dan.

— Eddie, spokojnie. Nie musisz nam dawać spokoju.

Eddie ma już kontakt z Danem od kilku tygodni, a dalej nie wie, co ze sobą przy nim począć. Ma to jakiś związek z tym, jak Dan na niego patrzy – jakby uważał, że Eddie jest ósmym cudem świata, i wcale się tego nie wstydził.

— Nie rozumiem, co mi chcecie powiedzieć. — Eddie patrzy nerwowo to na jedno, to na drugie z nich. — Wy się… Wy się nie rozstajecie, prawda?

— Boże, nie — odpowiada Anne, a Dan w tym samym momencie mówi:

— O, chyba nie.

— O, to dobrze. To… To naprawdę dobrze.

Coś się zmienia w spojrzeniu Anne, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że to jest jedna z rzeczy, których Eddie się bał. Minę dalej ma w nieuchwytny sposób poruszoną i Eddie dostaje od tego hopla. Jego mózg rozpaczliwie usiłuje wykombinować, o co też może im chodzić.

W sumie to jest tylko jedna opcja. Ale to nie może być prawda. To tylko wiecznie skupionemu na sobie Eddiemu odbiło w końcu po iluś tam miesiącach życia pod presją.

— Nie chcecie chyba powiedzieć… — A co, jak on to powie na głos i okaże się, że im wcale nie o to chodziło? Co jeśli to powie i to ich na dobre odstraszy? — Przecież…

_POWIEDZ TO, EDDIE._

Eddie przełyka ślinę.

— Chcecie, żeby… Żebyśmy coś wszyscy w trójkę? Ale że tak naraz?

Po subtelnej, ale niezaprzeczalnej zmianie wyrazów ich twarzy widzi, że trafił.

— O Boże — mówi słabym głosem. — O chuj. Annie, źle zrobiłem, że powiedziałem, że nie chcę z tobą chodzić…

Anne uśmiecha się nagle szeroko.

— Nie Eddie, ucieszyłam się, jak usłyszałam, jak to mówisz. Masz rację, nie moglibyśmy już nigdy wrócić do tego, co było. Ty masz Venoma, a Dan i ja mamy siebie.

— Aha…

— Ale — ciągnie z uśmiechem Anne — może możemy się wszyscy spotkać raz na jakiś czas w pół drogi.

Eddie siedzi tam jak jakiś głupek. Patrząc wstecz, powinien był odczekać kilka dni i się uspokoić, zanim odbędą tę rozmowę, no ale oczywiście nie miał pojęcia, dokąd ona będzie prowadzić. Zawsze czuł się przy nich dwojgu bezbronny, ale teraz to bolesne pragnienie, które ma w sobie, nagle boli dużo bardziej, jak tuż przed napiciem się wody.

Znowu przypomina sobie – bardzo żywo – jak się obudził z głową na kolanach Anne, kiedy był przeziębiony, i żadne z nich dwojga nic nie powiedziało, bo rozmawianie o tym mogłoby to zepsuć. I tę noc, którą spędził niedawno obok Dana: smak porannej kawy i dłoń Dana na jego przedramieniu. Jego głos, kiedy mówił, że chce, żeby Eddie zatrzymał ten sweter. I jak się wszyscy troje obejmowali późną nocą, i tę ulgę, że mógł dać ujście jakiejś niewielkiej porcji tej bolesnej czułości, która go zżerała od środka bardziej, niż dałby radę Venom.

— Jesteście pewni? — pyta, pokonany, zamiast powiedzieć którąś z tych rzeczy na głos. — Bo z nami nie zawsze jest łatwo wytrzymać.

Anne wstaje, nachyla się przez stół i go całuje.

Trwa to parę sekund i trwa to milion lat. A myślał, że już nigdy się z nią nie pocałuje. Kiedy Anne się odsuwa, Eddie patrzy na Dana, który siedzi sobie z zadowoloną miną.

— Ty… Dan, ty…

Dan też nachyla się bliżej. Eddiemu serce zamiera na moment, ale Dan nie całuje go w usta, a tylko w policzek, ujmując go pod brodę. Takie to jest dziwne i tyle w tym jest czułości.

 _WIDZISZ?_ – mówi Venom. _KOCHAJĄ CIĘ._

— No i… — Mózg Eddiego chyba sobie wziął i poszedł na spacer. — Nie wiem, co teraz powiedzieć.

— No, to było sporo gadania jak na jeden dzień — odpowiada Dan. — Moglibyśmy po prostu zjeść.

— Rzeczywiście, jedzenie stygnie — zgadza się z nim Anne, biorąc do ręki widelec. Potem, jakby nigdy nic, pyta: — No, Eddie, a tak poza tym to jak ci minął tydzień?

Zupełnie niedorzeczne wydaje mu się wyobrażanie sobie, że będą sobie po prostu _normalnie rozmawiali_ , jakby tych ostatnich dziesięciu minut w ogóle nie było. Ale co innego mają zrobić? Eddie stawia kolejne kroki tańca, którym jest ta rozmowa. Dalej jest mocno zdezorientowany. Policzek i usta go palą tam, gdzie oni go pocałowali. Opowiada im, jak wyglądał jego tydzień, a potem oni na zmianę relacjonują mu swój. On i Anne odpytują Dana z kolorów, a potem Dan przepytuje Eddiego i Venoma z części ciała. Plus nie da się ukryć, że palak panir jest _przepyszny_.

 

*

 

— Wyglądał na porządnie wystraszonego — mówi Anne.

— No, to jeszcze nie znaczy, że mu się ten pomysł nie podoba — odpowiada Dan, wychodząc z łazienki, gdzie się przebierał po pracy. Ubiera się dalej dokładnie tak samo jak dawniej, mimo że nie jest już daltonistą, co jakoś świadczy o tym, jaki jest pozbierany.

— Venom zdecydowanie jest po naszej stronie — przyznaje Anne. Siedzi ze stopami opartymi na boku fotela i przewija coś u siebie w laptopie, ale robi to całkiem odruchowo. Przez całe popołudnie myślała o tym lunchu i dalej nie potrafi się skupić na niczym innym. — A nie kibicowałby czemuś, czego Eddie nie chce.

Dan idzie do kuchni zacząć robić kolację.

— Może źle zrobiłem, że go pocałowałem.

— Och… nie, to było bardzo słodkie. A on miał taką zadowoloną minę. Zaskoczoną, ale… zadowoloną.

— Jemu się nie podobają mężczyźni, prawda?

Anne podnosi głowę znad ekranu. Dan wyciągnął patelnię i nalał na nią oliwy; rękawy ma podwinięte, żeby posiekać cukinię. Widać, że pod koszulą w kratę plecy ma proste. Z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze nie widziała, żeby się aż tak przejmował.

— Nie — mówi powoli. — To znaczy, zapytaj go, jak będziesz miał okazję. Ale… wydaje mi się, że nie.

— No, mnie też nie. — Dan spycha plastry cukinii na patelnię. — Jak w takim razie wytłumaczyć bliskość?

Anne wie dokładnie, o co mu chodzi. To o tym mówiła wtedy w nocy, kiedy rozmawiali szeptem w łóżku. O tym, co by z tego _wynikało_. O tych podstępnych zasadach, które ludzie sami sobie narzucają, a według których kobieta nie może się za bardzo przyjaźnić ze swoim byłym. Dan i Eddie mają do pokonania podobną przeszkodę. Jeżeli dwóch mężczyzn jest ze sobą blisko, to muszą być homo. A jak nie są, to _coś tu nie gra_.

Jak na razie udało się im trojgu zachować jakąś równowagę – nic nie jest homo, jeśli w pokoju jest też kobieta, i nie jest to zdrada, jeśli partner Anne jest obok i ma na nią oko – ale teraz, kiedy przestali udawać, że nic się między nimi nie dzieje, te manewry przestaną się sprawdzać.

Anne odkłada laptopa i wstaje. Dołącza do Dana w kuchni; podłoga jest ciepła pod jej stopami. Obejmuje go jedną ręką w pasie i się do niego tuli; on oczywiście odpowiada uśmiechem.

— Myślę, że Eddie nie będzie potrzebował wymówek — mówi. — A jeśli będzie, zapytaj o zdanie Venoma. _Na nim_ nie ciążą dwa tysiące lat zachodniej cywilizacji.

— Orzeźwiająco się z nim rozmawia — przyznaje Dan. Dalej się uśmiecha – on się zawsze uśmiecha – ale Anne ponownie ma to wrażenie, że pierwszy raz widzi, żeby coś go aż tak dręczyło.

Drugą rękę zakłada mu na szyję i ściąga jego głowę niżej, żeby go pocałować. Dan schyla się z namacalną wdzięcznością i oddaje pocałunek z takim zapamiętaniem, że cukinia jeszcze by się spaliła, gdyby nie to, że ktoś puka do drzwi.

 

*

 

W miarę, jak Venom coraz bardziej Eddiego kochał – co się tak naprawdę zaczęło już w chwili, kiedy się związali, a może nawet trochę wcześniej – starał się pomóc mu w zdobyciu tego, co mu było potrzebne do szczęścia. I przez jakiś czas wyglądało na to, że jest wśród tych rzeczy związek z Anne. Ale ludzie tacy już są, że wszystko komplikują.

Po lunchu Eddie siedzi jakiś czas na ławce i patrzy w przestrzeń. Potem wstaje i po prostu chodzą. Musi pomyśleć – albo może pomyśleć o niczym – a Venom nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żeby mu w tym pomóc, uważając, żeby ciało nie przestało się poruszać. Chodzą i chodzą, aż w końcu kręte myśli Eddiego stają w miejscu w tym samym momencie co jego ciało. Od lunchu minęło trochę ponad sześć godzin.

Venom oplata go kilkoma wypustkami w pasie, pod ubraniem. _CO ROBIMY?_ – pyta.

— Moglibyśmy iść do domu.

Venom milczy.

Eddie znowu zaczyna iść przed siebie, tym razem w stronę tej kwiaciarni, na widok której się zatrzymał.

—  _Albo_ moglibyśmy zrobić jakiś kolorowy, głupi, romantyczny gest.

_TA OPCJA BARDZIEJ MI SIĘ PODOBA._

— Czasem myślę, że zostałeś na Ziemi tylko dlatego, że moje życie to jest twój prywatny serial komediowy i nie chcesz przegapić ani jednego odcinka.

_TO SIĘ ZGADZA. PLUS SMAKUJE MI CZEKOLADA._

— Okropny jesteś — mówi Eddie, otwiera dzwoniące cicho drzwi i wchodzi do środka.

Venom dość się naoglądał ludzkiej telewizji, żeby wiedzieć, że lubią tu cięte kwiaty, ale przypuszcza, że zasad jest więcej, i że mu się one wymakają. No oczywiście, że jest ich więcej, bo na Ziemi wszystko _musi_ być skomplikowane. Widzi to po szalenie drobiazgowej uwadze, z jaką Eddie wybiera kwiaty, kręcąc się w nieskończoność przy identycznych z wyglądu bukietach. Ostatecznie wybiera coś, co Venomowi wydaje się bardzo nieskomplikowane, więc pewnie tak naprawdę ugina się od znaczeń wykraczających poza wszystko, co Venom dałby sobie radę wyobrazić.

Potem wsiadają w tramwaj i jadą nim przez miasto.

— Nie przyśniła mi się ta rozmowa przy lunchu, zgadza się? — pyta nerwowo Eddie, kiedy wysiadają.

_NIE PRZYŚNIŁA CI SIĘ._

— Okej. To dobrze. Tak tylko sprawdzam. — Ależ głośno mu bije serce. — Okej.

Są pod domem Anne. Na szczęście ktoś wchodzi akurat do środka, więc mogą się wśliznąć, nie dzwoniąc. Poziom adrenaliny rośnie chyba Eddiemu z każdym stopniem schodów. Kiedy Eddie dochodzi na piętro Anne, musi przysiąść na stopniu i wziąć pomału kilka oddechów.

Venom wypływa mu cienkimi strumyczkami na obie dłonie i go za nie ściska, uważając na schowane w marszczonym papierze kwiaty. _DASZ RADĘ, EDDIE._

Eddie robi wydech i razem z nim wychodzi mu cichy śmiech.

— Sporo zwariowanych rzeczy już przez ciebie zrobiłem, wiesz o tym?

 _NO TO ZA JESZCZE JEDNĄ._ Venom wypuszcza mackę i głośno puka trzy razy do drzwi.

— Venom…! — Eddie podrywa się na nogi i w samą porę udaje mu się wstać. Drzwi się otwierają.

W padającym z wnętrza mieszkania świetle włosy Anne są jasną aureolą.

— Eddie! — Anne ma oczy szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia, ale się cieszy. Otwiera drzwi trochę szerzej. — Cześć.

— Hej. Chciałem… — Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, Eddie podaje jej to, co ze sobą przyniósł.

Anne odbiera od niego pojedynczą żółtą różę.

— Dziękuję. — Spuszcza wzrok i patrzy na to, co on ściska nerwowo w rękach. — O, masz drugą.

— Aha. Czy to…

Nie kończy zdania, bo Anne daje krok do przodu, kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu i go całuje. Tym razem Eddie odwzajemnia pocałunek i Venom czuje wszystko, co on mu w środku robi, te wszystkie drzwi w jego mózgu, które on otwiera, te błyskające i tańczące światła, które Eddie próbował zgasić. Towarzyszy temu trochę poczucia winy i trochę ulgi, ale przede wszystkim takie głębokie _szczęście_.

Wtedy Anne się odsuwa i woła przez ramię:

— Dan! Eddie przyszedł.

— Eddie? — Zjawia się Dan, wycierając ręce w szmatkę. — Hej, chłopie, co tam sły…

Milknie, kiedy Eddie wręcza mu tę drugą różę.

— Sory — mówi Eddie po kilku sekundach milczenia. — Zrobiłem coś… nie tak?

— Przyniosłeś mi kwiaty. — Dana mówi to takim tonem, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał, co Eddie właśnie powiedział.

— Aha, bo… — Eddie rzuca okiem na Anne. — Zapytałem kwiaciarkę i ona mi powiedziała… uch, że róże to jest tak ogólnie symbol miłości. i oczywiście miłość romantyczną oznaczają te czerwone, a wszystkie inne kolory też mają konkretne znaczenia, osobne na różowe róże, białe i tak dalej. Ale żółte – tak powiedziała – żółte to w sumie może być tak jakby wszystko. Nieokreślony rodzaj. Więc… ja nie wiem tak dokładnie, co my… Ale wiem, że to jest miłość. Znaczy. Wydaje mi się, że to jest miłość.

Anne odwraca się nagle i idzie z powrotem w głąb mieszkania.

Udaje jej się zaskoczyć Venoma, który nie zdążył przez to zobaczyć, jaką miała minę. Wyciska się Eddiemu z kostki, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać w rozmowie z Danem, i pełznie za nią szybko po podłodze.

— ANNE!

Anne podskakuje, patrzy w dół i w końcu się śmieje.

— Cześć, kochanie. Wystraszyłeś mnie.

Schyla się, podaje mu rękę i Venom owija się wokół niej kilka razy, żeby móc trzymać głowę na wysokości jej twarzy. W tej odległości od Eddiego przyda mu się jakaś fizyczna podpora.

— DLACZEGO SOBIE POSZŁAŚ? CZY EDDIE POWIEDZIAŁ COŚ NIE TAK? ON NIE MA NA MYŚLI NIC ZŁEGO.

Anne uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Wiesz, czasami myślę, że jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka go w życiu spotkała.

— TAK, MAMY NA SIEBIE NAWZAJEM POZYTYWNY WPŁYW. — Venom nie pozwoli się rozproszyć. — DLACZEGO POSZŁAŚ?

— Pomyślałam po prostu, że może oni by chcieli pobyć przez chwilę sami.

Venom się obraca i widzi, że Eddie i Dan się obejmują.

Uścisk Eddiego naciąga kratę koszuli Dana, tak że z kwadratów robią się romby, a że Dan dalej ma w ręce tę różę, to ona opiera się Eddiemu o tył głowy. Obejmują się inaczej niż przy poprzednich okazjach: tym razem nie ma klepania się nawzajem po plecach ani limitu czasu. Venom myśli, że to trochę przypomina ten moment wczoraj, kiedy Eddie się rozpłakał – wylewa się nich naraz dużo emocji.

— Świetnie się spisałeś — mówi Anne.

Venom się szczerzy, w czym jest bardzo dobry.

— TO BYŁ WYSIŁEK ZESPOŁOWY.

 

*

 

Dan nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie się kiedyś w takiej sytuacji.

Tę bezkształtną rzecz, która się dzieje między nimi trojgiem, wciąż najlepiej podsumowuje ten wieczór, kiedy Eddie niezachęcany przyszedł do nich po najbardziej stresującym lunchu w historii i dał im obojgu kwiaty nieokreślonej miłości – przepiękne róże, które umocniły Dana w przekonaniu, że jego ulubiony kolor to żółty. Pierwszy raz w życiu dostał wtedy kwiaty w sytuacji niezawodowej. W pewnym sensie wszystko, co nastąpiło po tym, jak on i Eddie skończyli się obejmować, było aż niedorzecznie zwyczajne – Eddie został na kolację i obejrzeli film, przy czym Eddiego posadzili w środku. Nic, czego by nie robili już wcześniej. No ale o to właśnie chodziło, prawda? Już mieli to, na czym im tak zależało. Potrzebowali tylko odrobiny odwagi, żeby mieć to oficjalnie.

Naturalnie Eddie został też na noc. W wielkim łóżku spokojnie mieściły się trzy osoby. Przez chwilę było niezręcznie, ale potem ułożyli się wszyscy blisko, znowu z Eddiem w środku i choć Dan jest w miarę pewny, że żadne z nich nie spało za dobrze – cala ta sytuacja była dalej taka nowa i niezwykła – to było warto ze względu na na początek następnego dnia, kiedy przez okna zajrzało do środka słońce, wszyscy troje milcząco postanowili przestać udawać, że śpią, i przytulili się jeszcze bardziej. W plątaninie ciał nie było miejsca na żadną niezręczność; Dan objął ręką Eddiego, znalazł po jego drugiej stronie dłoń Anne i sam poczuł dotyk Eddiego na swoich plecach.

A potem zadzwonił czyjś budzik i trzeba było wstawać do pracy, ale zanim wyszli, zjedli razem śniadanie i spędzili pięć minut, ściskając się nawzajem, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Dan zobaczył, zanim zamknął drzwi na klucz, były te dwie żółte róże w wazonie na stole w kuchni.

Tego dnia – i przez wszystkie następne – kompletnie nie dało się z nim wytrzymać w pracy, ale on jakoś nie umie się tym przejąć.

Pytanie o seks pozostaje bez odpowiedzi, chociaż niespecjalnie ono Dana męczy. Kilka dni później, akurat kiedy róże zaczynały usychać, porozmawiał o tym z Anne i umówili się, że jeśli ona prześpi się znowu z Eddiem, to da mu znać. Niekoniecznie przed faktem, ale po fakcie na pewno. Anne mnóstwo razy pytała, czy on jest _pewny_ , że nie będzie mu to przeszkadzało, aż w końcu Dan musiał się przyznać, że nigdy w życiu nie był o nikogo zazdrosny i nawet nie jest pewny, czy rozumie, co to za uczucie. Dobrze wie, co to rozczarowanie i smutek, nieraz zazdrościł też komuś osiągnięć albo innych rzeczy. Ale żeby być zazdrosnym _o drugą osobę_? Zachwyca go myśl, że Anne kocha kogoś innego i jest przez tego kogoś kochana. Chce, żeby spotykało ją tyle miłości, ile się da. Dlaczego nie? Życzyłby tego każdemu, kogo kocha. Życzyłby tego sam sobie.

Jak wziąć to wszystko pod uwagę, to, co się wydarza w następnej kolejności, jest zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich.

 _MOŻEMY PRZYJECHAĆ SPOTKAĆ SIĘ Z TOBĄ W SZPITALU?_ – brzmi SMS, który tego dnia rano dostaje Dan od Venoma.

 _Oczywiście!_ – odpisuje od razu. _Co się dzieje? Stało się coś złego?_

Te kropki, które znaczą, że Venom coś pisze, tańczą przez jakiś czas w swoim dymku, zanim wyskoczy odpowiedź. _EDDIE POTRZEBUJE_ …

Ale nagle aplikacja traci połączenie, a telefon Dana zaczyna dzwonić.

— Halo? Eddie?

— Nic złego się nie stało — mówi Eddie znacząco — a Venom _wiedział_ , że ma się z tobą w tej sprawie nie kontaktować, więc będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać. Tak, zgadza się, _poważnie porozmawiać_ , ty kłębie oślizłych…

— Ale co się dzieje? Nic wam nie jest?

— Nie, Dan, jesteśmy całkiem zdrowi. — Eddie waha się przez chwilę, a potem wzdycha. — Po prostu potrzebuję badania lekarskiego. Do pracy.

— O! No, to w takim razie oczywiście, że przyjedź do mnie.

— Nie, co będziesz tracił czas na coś takiego, coś wymyślimy. To nie jest sprawa życia i śmierci.

— Eddie, ale to jest _twoja_ sprawa — mówi Dan i wywołuje stanowisko rejestracji pacjentów. — Przyjedź od razu, żebyśmy mieli dość czasu. Poproszę Charlene, żeby cię wpuściła.

Eddie zjawia się niecałe pół godziny później, ubrany w czarne dżinsy i grubą, brązową, skórzaną kurtkę. Policzki ma zarumienione z zimna. Mimo zimowej pogody dalej jeździ wszędzie na motocyklu i Dan dalej nic na to nie umie poradzić, że to robi na nim wrażenie.

— Hej, Dan. — Eddie wciąż nie zachowuje się przy nim całkiem swobodnie, ale ostatnio to on ściska Dana, kiedy się widują, jakby chciał coś komuś udowodnić.

— Hej — mówi ciepło Dan, kiedy kończą się obejmować. — Dasz mi tę kurtkę?

— Aha… uch, dzięki. — Eddie ją ściąga. — Ta… ta pani w rejestracji nie była zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona.

— Chyba ma zły dzień — odpowiada dyplomatycznie Dan. Zauważa, że Eddie ma na sobie jego czarny kaszmirowy sweter, i zaraz znowu się uśmiecha. — No, to chodź.

Przewiesza sobie kurtkę przez ramię i prowadzi Eddiego do prywatnego gabinetu zabiegowego, z którego normalnie korzysta, tylko jak ma jakichś obłędnie zamożnych klientów.

— Ja cię. Elegancko tu. — Eddie siada na kozetce. — No więc, uch, od lat nie robiłem takiego zwykłego badania. Nie bardzo pamiętam, co się wtedy robi.

— Od lat? — Dan wiesza kurtkę Eddiego przy drzwiach i marszczy brwi.

— Znaczy, byłem się zbadać, jak zaczynałem pracować w telewizji po przeprowadzce do San Francisco. a teraz zatrudniają mnie drugi raz, więc… chcą, żebym to znowu zrobił.

— Rozumiem. — Dan zakłada kitel, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z jakichkolwiek innych powodów, ale go nie zapina. — Możesz zdjąć górę?

Eddie ściąga kaszmirowy sweter i koszulkę, którą miał pod spodem, zwija je i kładzie obok siebie. Dan pierwszy raz widzi go gołego od pasa w górę i teraz jeszcze bardziej go ciekawią te jego tatuaże, ale to zapewne nie jest dobry moment.

Siada obok Eddiego, zakłada stetoskop i przykłada mu głowicę do środka pleców.

Eddiemu w jednej chwili napinają się wszystkie mięśnie.

— Zimne!

— Och, wybacz – dawno tego nie robiłem. — Dan kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Rozluźnij się. Weź po prostu kilka głębokich oddechów.

Zamyka oczy i przesuwa Eddiemu głowicą stetoskopu po plecach. Serce bije mu głośno i mocno, uderzenia słychać podwójnie. Oddech wznosi się i opada jak pływy w oceanie. Eddie wyraźnie stara się oddychać wolniej, a i tętno ma tak na ucho trochę za szybkie – może Dan powinien mu dać chwilę na uspokojenie się, zanim zaczął go osłuchiwać. Ale z dokładnością do tego dźwięk jest zupełnie zdrowy, bez arytmii i bez szmerów.

Chociaż…

Dan przykłada stetoskop jeszcze w kilku miejscach, a potem daje go Eddiemu na pierś. W tle słyszy cichy odgłos, który nie harmonizuje z pozostałymi wydawanymi przez ciało dźwiękami. Coś jakby odgłos przelewania się płynu z jednej szklanej powierzchni na drugą. Kiedy otwiera oczy, stwierdza, że jest bardzo blisko zaniepokojonej twarzy Eddiego.

— Dan? Coś nie tak?

— Nie „nie tak” — mówi Dan i mruga. — Chyba słyszę Venoma.

— Poważnie? — Na twarzy Eddiego widać tę fascynację, którą Dan czuje. — I jak… jak to brzmi?

— Płynnie. Trudno to opisać. — Dan przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej. — Oddychaj tak głęboko, jak potrafisz.

Eddie oddycha, a Dan słucha. W sumie to mógłby słuchać, co się dzieje we wnętrzu ciała Eddiego, przez cały dzień. Ciekawe, myśli, jak tam jest.

— Stul _pysk_ — mruczy nagle Eddie. Dan podnosi głowę.

— Eddie?

— Nic. — Eddie dalej ma ten rumieniec. — Przepraszam. Nie przerywaj.

— Co ci powiedział?

Eddie robi taki ruch, jakby chciał wstać z kozetki.

— Dan, może… Może to nie był dobry pomysł, może powinienem iść…

— Venom — mówi Dan, wracając myślą do tej uwagi Anne o wartościach cywilizacyjnych i o tym, że Venom mógłby przy nich pomóc — mógłbyś…?

Z ramion Eddiego wystrzeliwują macki, które mocno wiążą mu ręce za plecami; ponieważ próbował właśnie wstać, klnie i o mało nie zjeżdża na podłogę.

— Nie całkiem… to miałem na myśli — mówi Dan, podtrzymując go. — Ale czemu nie, może być i tak.

—  _Nie może być_ — mruczy wściekle Eddie, napinając i wykręcając ręce. — Vee, kurwa mać, _grubo_ przesadziłeś. _W tej chwili_ puszczaj , bo jak nie…

— I co jest dalej? Sprawiam ci ból?

Eddie urywa w pół słowa, a potem podnosi głowę i patrzy na Dana wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

— Ja… Ty… _Co_?

— No, w twoich fantazjach — mówi Dan. — Pamiętam, co mówił Venom w czasie tamtej lekcji anatomii. — Pamięta też, co mówiła później Anne, ale tego nie powie. — Ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

Eddie patrzy na niego tak, jakby to on był tutaj kosmitą. Pierś mu faluje; ręce ma związane tak ciasno, że mięśnie pleców i ramion zarysowują się ostro. Dan z zainteresowaniem odnotowuje, że go to pociąga. Nie nazwałby tego pociągu seksualnym, ale wyrozumowane to to też zdecydowanie nie jest. Wie tylko tyle, że podoba mu się to, że ma Eddiego pod ręką i do swojej wyłącznej dyspozycji. To jest ten dominujący aspekt troski, opieki. Razem są jak dwie strony tej samej monety, a co ważniejsze, ten pacjent sam chce z kontroli nad sobą zrezygnować.

Dan zdążył to sobie przemyśleć. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie przypuszczał, że będzie miał okazję wprowadzić te przemyślenia w życie.

— Ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu — powtarza i daje rękę Eddiemu na kark. — Głęboki oddech.

Eddie robi, co Dan mu kazał. Kiedy wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, cały się trzęsie.

— Opowiedz mi — mówi Dan drugi raz, siadając obok niego. — To znaczy, jeśli chcesz się tym podzielić.

— Co by się musiało zdarzyć — pyta Eddie po jeszcze jednym drżącym oddechu — żebyś się wystraszył? To jest w ogóle do zrobienia?

— Nie obraź się, Eddie — mówi Dan wesoło — ale jak na standardy szpitalne to jesteś dość niegroźny. A ja cię lubię, więc jestem uprzedzony. — Kciukiem masuje mu kark, zataczając nim kółka. — No weź, powiedz. Naprawdę mnie to ciekawi.

— Ja wiem… Głównie to… wykonujesz swój zawód. A w każdym razie ja tak sobie wyobrażam twój zawód. A ja sobie po prostu… leżę. Ale — dodaje, podejmując ostatnią próbę zachowania godności — nie myślę o tym za _każdym_ razem, jak się…

— Nie masz nic do powiedzenia — domyśla się Dan, znowu sobie przypominając, co mówiła Anne o zainteresowaniu Eddiego dominacją. — Nawet nie próbujesz się opierać. Lekarz kazał, zgadza się?

Eddie się na niego gapi.

— Myślę, że jak jeszcze raz poprosisz, to Venom cię puści. Ale jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, to będziemy mogli dokończyć to badanie. — Ściska Eddiego za kark. — Ty zdecyduj, Eddie.

— A co… — odzywa się bezradnie Eddie. — Co… Co z Anne? Jeśli…

— Och, Anne i ja mamy umowę — uspokaja go Dan. — Jak skończymy, to wyślę jej SMS-a.

To jest chyba dość zdumiewające, żeby zamknąć Eddiemu usta. Może Anne była jego ostatnią linią obrony i teraz nic innego już mu nie przychodzi do głowy. Z wyjątkiem powiedzenia „nie”. Czego chyba nie chce robić.

Dan puszcza jego kark i wstaje.

— No dobrze. To z powrotem do roboty.

Wyzbycie się na resztę badania wszelkich myśli o nieprzekraczalnych granicach daje mu poczucie wolności. Jak chyba wszyscy lekarze świata Dan miewa pacjentów, których ciało obraca się podczas badania przeciwko nim, ale zwykle bardzo się stara udawać, że tego nie zauważył, albo zbywa to razem z nimi śmiechem i zapewnia ich, że to się bardzo często zdarza. Tym razem nie musi podejmować tych środków ostrożności, macając Eddiemu brzuch i jeszcze raz osłuchując serce i płuca; może dotykać jego gołej skóry i nie musi od razu zabierać rąk, cały czas uważając, co robi, z tą typową dla niego hiper-wyostrzoną świadomością. Eddie ma oczy zamknięte, a ręce dalej związane i skupia się na jego dotyku jak nikt wcześniej. Co jest bardzo przyjemne.

— No dobrze — mówi Dan pięć minut później, wyjmując z uszu oliwki stetoskopu. — Tę część skończyliśmy. To teraz zdejmij spodnie.

Eddie otwiera oczy w stanie zbliżonym do paniki.

— Spodnie?

Venom puścił już jego nadgarstki; wyraźnie to wszystko popiera. Dan się uśmiecha i z trzaskiem zakłada lateksowe rękawiczki.

— Tak, Eddie. Lubię, jak badanie jest dokładne.

Policzki Eddiego nie straciły tak do końca rumieńców, które miał z zimna; teraz Eddie robi się czerwony jak burak. Powoli wstaje z kozetki, odpina pasek i ściąga dżinsy. Ma wzwód, co nie jest żadnym zaskoczeniem, i widząc go w takim żenującym położeniu, Dan czuje coś trochę ostrzejszego od sympatii czy czułości.

— Wszystko w porządku, Eddie. To jest zupełnie naturalna reakcja. — Opiera mu dłoń na środku klatki piersiowej. Połóż się całkiem. Na plecach. Venom, możesz go jeszcze raz przytrzymać?

Przez całe to badanie Dan ani razu Eddiego nie dotyka. To znaczy… nie, oczywiście, że go dotyka: bada mu jądra i wkłada mu do odbytnicy palec, żeby wymacać prostatę. Zrobienie mu tego badania to jest w sumie dobry pomysł; kto wie, czy Venom uznałby guz za oznakę choroby. Ale Dan nie robi nic, żeby doprowadzić Eddiego do orgazmu, a mimo to zanim skończy, Eddie jest imponująco podniecony: ma rumieniec, drży i widać wyraźnie, że niewiele mu już trzeba. Może właśnie dlatego, że Dan nie zrobił nic, żeby mu ulżyć. Teraz spokojnie sprawdza mu napięcie mięśniowe, jakby Eddie nie był nagi, zdesperowany i rozciągnięty na kozetce przez kosmicie macki.

— Napięcie masz ciut wysokie — mówi. Słysząc to, Eddie się śmieje, raz, głośno i bezsilnie. Minutę później wygina się w łuk i syczy, kiedy Dan wkłuwa mu się po wewnętrznej stronie uda, żeby pobrać krew.

— Wybacz — mówi Dan. — Ja wiem, że tutaj bardziej boli, ale żyły są większe. — Odciąga tłok strzykawki. — Więc postanowiłem zrobić sobie tę przyjemność.

Eddie chowa twarz w zgięciu łokcia i jest teraz taki podniecony, że to też chyba musi boleć. Danowi przemykają przez głowę myśli o cewnikach, lewatywach i innych potencjalnie upokarzających zabiegach, ale wszystkie je od siebie odpycha; może innym razem. To jest tylko zwykłe badanie ogólne, a on już czuje się tak, jakby chwiał się na krawędzi jakiejś bardzo pociągającej przepaści. Dan przez całe życie obserwuje się uważnie i wie, że będzie lepiej, jak podejdzie do tego powoli.

— I skończyliśmy — mówi, ściągając rękawiczki. — Dziękuję za pomoc, Venom. Możesz go puścić.

Eddie się nie rusza, nawet kiedy macki wpełzną mu z powrotem pod skórę. Wykonuje tylko jeden ruch: zasłania sobie twarz rękami.

— Jesteś wzorowym pacjentem, Eddie — mówi Dan, siadając obok niego na kozetce i kładąc mu dłoń na udzie. — Jak się czujesz?

— Oj, no wiesz, miałem zamiar tu tak leżeć, aż umrę ze wstydu — mamrocze Eddie.

— To dobrze robi na charakter. — Dan nic na to nie poradzi, jak szeroko się uśmiecha. — Chcesz, żebym cię doprowadził do orgazmu ręką? Nigdy tego nie robiłem pacjentowi, ale mógłbym spróbować.

Eddie się śmieje,odsłania twarz i otwiera oczy.

— Nie. — Podpiera się na łokciach. — Mogę się, uch. Sam tym zająć. Później. Nie rób nic, z czym byś się nie czuł dobrze.

— Jak dotąd nic takiego nie zrobiłem — zapewnia go Dan.

Eddie mu się przygląda.

— Nie?

— Oczywiście, że nie. To wszystko było naprawdę przyjemne. Zdecydowanie dowiedziałem się dzięki temu paru rzeczy o sobie. — Dan wstaje. — Pójdę zupełnie bez powodu wyrzucić te rękawiczki do pojemnika u mnie w gabinecie. Wracam za pięć minut.

Kiedy wraca, Eddie ubiera się wolno z powrotem. Teraz, kiedy z powrotem założył dżinsy, trudno to stwierdzić, ale Dan jest prawie pewny, że już mu nie stoi. Pewną wskazówką jest też ten wyraz otumanienia na jego twarzy. Nie nabrudził, co Dan docenia. Ostatecznie to _jest_ dość elegancki gabinet.

— Ej — mówi. — Chodź tu do mnie.

Eddie podchodzi do niego z wyraźną ulgą, jakby na to czekał. Kiedy się obejmują, Dan odnosi takie wrażenie, że Eddie uzupełnia zapas czegoś bardzo ważnego; dziwi się też, jaki sam był spięty. Jakie to miłe uczucie się teraz rozluźnić. Wszystko to jednak było bardziej ekscytujące, niż się spodziewał.

— Więc, uch — pyta Eddie, kiedy się puszczają. — Jak wypadło badanie?

Dan szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu.

— Fantastycznie.

 

*

 

 _JESTEŚ NA NAS ZŁY?_ – pyta Venom po powrocie do domu.

Ostatnio Eddie pracuje na ogół w domu – kiedy nie pożera ludzi na opuszczonych plażach o trzeciej nad ranem – ale spędzenie tego dnia w pracy bardzo dobrze mu zrobiło. Od czasu do czasu potrzebuje kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Tym bardziej teraz, kiedy jego świat niespodziewanie wziął kolejny ostry zakręt.

— Chodzi ci o to, co się działo rano?

_OCZYWIŚCIE._

Eddie pakuje sobie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, bo znowu został zaproszony na kolację i może równie dobrze pogodzić się z tym, że niczego tak nie pragnie jak zostać tam na zawsze.

— No, to był chyba najlepszy orgazm w moim życiu, więc to by była z mojej strony hipokryzja. — Łapie za szczoteczkę do zębów i patrzy do lustra, żeby Venom zobaczył, jak się uśmiecha. — Nie gniewam się. Wiesz, że lubię, jak mnie przyciskasz.

Oczywiście fakt, że Venom go dzisiaj rano przycisnął, dałby w efekcie tylko moment koszmarnego wstydu, gdyby się nie okazało – rzecz niewiarygodna – że Dan też był gotowy go _przyciskać_. Eddie zaczyna mieć takie wrażenie, że Dan jest trochę dziwny. Ale nie w sposób, który by przeszkadzał jemu albo Venomowi. Albo Anne, rzecz jasna.

— Ale powinniśmy jednak porozmawiać o tych hasłach. — Wszystko to była przednia zabawa bez poważnych konsekwencji, póki Eddie ryzykował tylko swoim własnym zdrowiem psychicznym, ale jeśli faktycznie mają zamiar to zrobić, wszyscy troje łamane przez czworo – a tak naprawdę to nie powinni, powinien się trzymać od nich z daleka, jest niebezpieczny, Venom jest niebezpieczny, _mordują ludzi_ , jak taka historia może mieć szczęśliwe zakończenie – jeśli chcą w to włączyć kogoś ponad ich dwóch, to hmm. Eddie musi dopilnować, żeby sytuacja nie wymknęła się spod kontroli.

_OPOWIADAJ._

— Dobra. Pamiętasz, że ciało osoby jest czymś świętym?

_TAK._

— I że zanim wejdzie się komuś do środka, trzeba go najpierw spytać?

_DO TEGO MIEJSCA WSZYSTKO ROZUMIEM._

— No dobra, hmm… Hasło to jest takie jakby magiczne słowo, które znaczy „przestań, już nie masz pozwolenia”.

 _I TU SIĘ ZGUBIŁEM._ Venom wychodzi z Eddiego wężowymi skrętami i zawisa w powietrzu przed nim.

— CZEMU NIE MOŻNA PO PROSTU POWIEDZIEĆ „PRZESTAŃ”?

— No, a pamiętasz, co wtedy robiliśmy? Chciałeś, żebym mówił „nie” i „przestań”, ale nie przestałeś.

— TO BYŁO UDAWANIE.

— Aha, to było udawanie. No, hasło oznacza, że udawanie się skończyło. I… I tak naprawdę to powinienem był skorzystać z takiego hasła dzisiaj rano, jak Dan mnie badał.

— DAN NIE UDAWAŁ.

— Cholera — mówi Eddie, bo skończyły mu się pomysły na tę rozmowę. Jezu, ależ jest w tym kiepski. Będzie musiał to sobie wszystko odświeżyć. Może przeczytać stronę o BDSM w Wikipedii.

Venom robi ten gest, który jest symbioncim odpowiednikiem wzruszenia ramionami i delikatnie tryka Eddiego czołem.

— SKORO TY TAK MÓWISZ, EDDIE.

To nie jest idealny stan rzeczy. Ale nic w ich chaotycznym życiu seksualnym nie jest idealne, a ta odpowiedź w zasadzie Eddiemu wystarczy. Tak w głębi to Venom nie dba o te wszystkie dziwne ludzkie zasady, ale chce ich przestrzegać, bo Eddiego kocha. _Skoro ty tak mówisz_. Jak ich to dobrze obu podsumowuje.

 

*

 

Do Anne Eddie jedzie tramwajem, bo ma tak blisko, że motocykl to by była przesada. Dzwoni i wchodzi na górę, wspominając, jak się czuł, kiedy to robił ostatnio – jaki był przerażony, ściskając w ręce te dwie żółte róże. Trochę jest z siebie dumny, że to zrobił. Włożył w sytuację pracę, której ona wymagała, i teraz jest szczęśliwy. Jasne, w stanie permanentnej dezorientacji i prawie paniki, ale szczęśliwy.

Puka do drzwi. Kiedy się otwierają, stoi w nich Anne, która w małej czarnej wygląda bosko. Minę ma jakichś dziesięć razy bardziej poruszoną niż zwykle.

— Opowiadaj — mówi. — Ale _wszystko_.

Eddie uśmiecha się szeroko. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie cieszył się na jej reakcję.

— Czyli zakładam, że Dan dał ci znać…

— No oczywiście, że _dał mi znać_. — Anne łapie go mocno za przód koszuli i wciąga do mieszkania, śmiejąc się i potykając.

— Annie… poczekaj… daj mi chociaż zdjąć kurtkę…

— Chodź tu — mówi Anne, przyciąga go do siebie i go całuje.

Aha, myśli znowu Eddie, zamykając oczy. Aha, jest szczęśliwy.

— Dobra — mówi Anne, kiedy już ściągnął kurtkę, a ona pchnęła go, wciąż trochę oszołomionego, na kanapę. — To _teraz_ opowiadaj.

Eddie opowiada, co powinno go tak naprawdę speszyć, ale ona słucha z takim uniesieniem, że on czuje tylko coś w rodzaju lekkiego odurzenia. Anne _uwielbia_ słuchać nieprawdopodobnych opowieści o seksie, a jak dotyczą ludzi, których zna, to już w ogóle, więc to było jasne, że niesamowicie ją to zainteresuje, że Dan doprowadził Eddiego do szaleństwa, nic wielkiego nie robiąc. Kiedy Eddie kończy, Anne mruży oczy.

— Czyli to wszystko robota Venoma.

— Oho, ktoś sobie nagrabił, Vee — mówi Eddie śpiewnie.

_BZDURA. ANNE JEST NASZĄ NAJWIĘKSZĄ SOJUSZNICZKĄ._

— Nic sobie nie nagrabił — potwierdza Anne. — Zrobił dla tej rodziny więcej dobrego niż my troje razem wzięci.

Za ich plecami z cichym szczęknięciem otwierają się drzwi; to wrócił Dan i Venom wypycha się z Eddiego i przepełza przez pokój jak wąż, żeby się przywitać. Za minutę uściskają się i pocałują, a na widok Dana Eddiego spotka przypuszczalnie samozapłon, ale później usiądą razem, żeby coś zjeść i coś obejrzeć, potem zwalą się wszyscy do łóżka i będą w nim spali blisko jedno przy drugim, grzejąc się nawzajem, Venom będzie w nim bezpiecznie pulsował jak drugie serce i Eddie już nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie samotny.

— O, czyli teraz jesteśmy rodziną — mówi do Anne, kiedy wstają z kanapy.

— Jesteśmy nie wiadomo czym — odpowiada Anne, ale w głosie ma ciepło.

 

 


End file.
